A Secret Behind The Secret
by deerbubblebun
Summary: Back to normal rating.. Semoga kalian sukaa.. Dan ini Wen kasih bonus chapter khusus untuk penjelasan istilah-istilah yang mungkin kalian masih asing p.s.: semua cerita dan kejadian yang berkaitan dengan kitchen itu sebagian besar nyata author alami sendiri.. kecuali di bagian office2 itu yaa..
1. Prolog

Hueee... Wendy is back.. yoooohoooo... *kriik kriik*

Kali ini bikin cerita ttg OT3 favorit Wendy a.k.a XiuHunHan

kenapa latar belakangnya pake hotel? wendy lg pengen nostalgia aja.. inget waktu jaman SMK Wen PKL di salah satu hotel di jakarta...

bagian apa? yapp.. kitchen donggg.. makanya disini castnya agak FnB centric, muehehehhe... *ketawa nista*:3

buat yang nanya fanfic what if kapan lanjut... Wen cuma bisa bilang maaf yaa.. lagi keabisan ide nih buat next chap, dan Wen jg ngga punya banyak waktu buat nulis. tugas kuliah asdfghjkl bgt...

okehh.. sekian ceramah unyu(?) dari Wen.

check this out guys..

* * *

**A Secret Behind The Secret**

* * *

Xi Luhan: Seorang Head of Food and Beverages Services Department di Arc en Mer Hotel yang cintanya diperebutkan oleh Kim Minseok seorang Excecutive Chef dan Oh Sehun, owner sekaligus General Manager di hotel tempatnya bekerja. Bersahabat dengan Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun.

Kim Minseok: Excecutive Chef di Arc en Mer Hotel milik Oh Sehun. Dia memiliki dua orang adik tiri bernama Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin. Seorang koki yang handal, galak dan tegas di dapur tapi berbeda 180 derajat ketika sudah keluar dari area dapur. Musuh besar Oh Sehun, pemilik hotel tempatnya bekerja karena sama-sama menyukai Xi Luhan, seorang Head of Food and Beverages Services Department. Sering bertengkar dengan Sehun karena sama-sama ingin diperhatikan Luhan tapi sangat profesional jika menyangkut pekerjaan. Tidak ada hari tanpa bertengkar dengan Oh Sehun. Sahabat dari Zhang Yixing dan Park Chanyeol.

Oh Sehun: Pemilik Arc en Mer Hotel, ia dipercaya oleh ayahnya untuk mengelola bisnis perhotelan sejak lulus kuliah. Ia menjabat juga sebagai General Manager hotel itu. Tertarik dengan Xi Luhan, seorang kepala departemen Food and Beverages Services. Dan bersaing dengan Kim Minseok, seorang Excecutive Chef di hotelnya untuk mendapat perhatian Luhan.

Kim Joonmyeon: Tangan kanan Oh Sehun, ia mengenal Sehun dari kecil dan paling memahami Sehun. Tidak mengikuti jejak ayahnya sebagai profesor fisika. Berpacaran dengan Kim Jongdae.

Zhang Yixing: Pastry Chef di Arc en Mer Hotel. Mengenal Kim Minseok dan Park Chanyeol sejak kuliah di Swiss Hotel Management School (SHMS). Dekat karena berasal dari negara yang berdekatan. Berpacaran dengan model internasional, Kris Wu atau ia lebih senang memanggil kekasihnya Wu Yifan sejak SMA. Menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yifan, hanya Chanyeol dan Minseok yang mengetahuinya

Park Chanyeol: Manager Luce Bar and Lounge di Arc de Mer Hotel. Bersahabat dengan Minseok dan Yixing. Chanyeol juga merupakan sahabat kecil Byun Baekhyun, seorang calon pewaris perusahaan kosmetik 'Brilla'. Menyukai sahabat Baekhyun yang juga seorang Sous Chef di Al Dente, sebuah restoran yang khusus menyediakan masakan Italia di Arc en Mer Hotel.

Do Kyungsoo: Sahabat Baekhyun dan Luhan. Bekerja sebagai seorang Sous Chef di Al Dente. Sebenarnya menyukai Park Chanyeol, tapi tidak berani bilang kepada siapapun karena menurutnya Chanyeol itu sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, sahabatnya dan ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka.

Byun Baekhyun: Pewaris perusahaan kosmetik 'Brilla'. Berahabat dengan Chanyeol sejak kecil dan bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan sejak SMA. Menyukai Huang Zitao, seorang model yang sedang naik daun tapi sayang, tidak seperti pria lain yang mengejarnya Zitao/Tao malah bersikap dingin padanya.

Kim Jongdae: Adik tiri Kim Minseok dan kakak kandung Kim Jongin. Seorang Manager 'Floriciente', Flower Shop yang terdapat di Arc de Mer Hotel. Menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Joonmyeon.

Huang Zitao: Model tampan yang sedang naik daun asal China. Siapapun akan luluh dengan pesona flower boy dan tatapan tajam yang dimilikinya. Dingin terhadap Byun Baekhyun, seorang pewaris perusahaan kosmetik yang memakai dirinya dan Kris Wu untuk menjadi Brand Ambassador. Sering digosipkan berpacaran dengan Kris Wu, tapi sebenarnya mereka adalah sepupu. Diam-diam menyukai Kim Jongdae, dan kecewa ketika tau bahwa Kim Jongdae sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Joonmyeon.

Wu Yifan/Kris Wu: Model ternama keturunan China-Canada dan sepupu dari Huang Zitao. Berpacaran dengan Zhang Yixing sejak SMA. Menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yixing dari media atas permintaan Yixing. Selain keluarga mereka, hanya Minseok dan Chanyeol yang mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua.

Kim Jongin: Adik kandung Jongdae dan adik tiri Minseok. Seorang model dan crew salah satu grup dance kenamaan 'Presque-Vu' yang beranggotakan Dong Youngbae (Youngbeezy), Lydia Paek (TheLydz), Jay Park, Lee Taemin, Jung Yunho, Gong Minzy, Kim Hyoyeon dan Moon Jongup. Dia dan crew dancenya sering diminta untuk debut menjadi idol, tetapi mereka menolaknya karena passion mereka untuk dance. Meskipun suara mereka tidak kalah dengan idol grup. (buat yang ngga tau Lydia Paek, dia yang duet ama GD di R.O.D tapi aku kurang suka ama suaranya di lagu itu. Dia itu member asli quest crew, crew dance terkenal di Amerika, dan satu-satunya cewe di crew itu. Kalo penasaran ama suaranya cari aja di YT. Banyak kok video dia lagi nyanyi ama nari. Tbh, I cant stop fangirling over her.)

Other Cast: Bigbang, SNSD, BAP, super junior, tvxq, f(x) and other Kpop artist..

* * *

"LUHANNIE HYUNG"

"LU GEE..."

"Oh Tuhan, mereka mulai lagi.."

.

.

.

"DASAR PENJAHAT UMUR!"

"BIAR, DARIPADA MUKA BOROS!"

"KIM MINSEOK KUPOTONG GAJIMU"

"MATI KAU OH SEHUUUUN! MATII!"

.

.

.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu Luhan hyung, aku pasti pilih Sehun. Dia itu tampan, kaya dan dia itu owner hyung.. owner tempatmu bekerja"

"Kau terlalu matre Baek hyung, kalau aku sih terserah Luhan hyung saja."

"eh? tidak membela atasanmu?"

"Baek hyung benar, tapi kalau kau menyukai Minseok hyung juga bagus. Minseok hyung meski tidak sekaya Sehun tapi ia benar-benar perhatian. Kau akan merasa beruntung menjadi semenya."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"oh.. h-hai Chanyeol-ssi"

"siapa yang datang Chanchan?"

"Kyungsoo, Baek... Silahkan masuk Kyungsoo-ssi."

.

.

.

"Waaah.. crew mu menang kompetisi dance lagi? Selamat yaa.. kami bangga pada Jonginnie.."

"Gomawoyo Min hyung, Dae hyung. Aku rindu kalian.. kapan kalian kesini?"

"nanti.."

.

.

.

"Jangan menciumku disini bodoh! Nanti paparazzi dan fansmu melihat"

"Biar saja, aku ingin seluruh dunia tau bahwa koki manis ini milikku."

.

.

.

"Kau itu manager Dae-ie, kenapa masih terus merangkai bunga? memangnya kau tidak punya anak buah?"

"Kau itu tangan kanan owner hotel ini Myeonnie hyung. Kenapa peduli dengan pegawai biasa sepertiku?"

.

.

.

"Kau Huang Zitao? Aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal"

"Ne, salam kenal"

"Kau tampan sekali"

"terima kasih"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Floriciente"

"Buatkan aku sebuket bunga Red Carnation dan selipkan juga kartu ucapan di dalamnya, dan tolong tuliskan"

"Apa yang harus kutulis?"

"I love you since the first time i saw you. From: HZT To: Kim Jongdae"

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memainkan permainan bodoh ini?"

"Sampai tidak ada harapan lagi."

.

.

.

"kau tau? kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang lelaki hyung"

.

.

.

"Jongin, bolehkah aku tinggal denganmu?"

"Hyung, pintu basecamp kami dan apartemenku selalu terbuka untukmu."

.

.

.

"ARRGGGGGHHHH! BODOH!"

.

.

.

"Mau cerita apa yang terjadi, hyung?"

.

.

.

"AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN MENCINTAI HUANG ZITAO! MESKIPUN AKU TAU INI MERENDAHKAN HARGA DIRIKU AKU MEMINTA HUANG ZITAO MELUPAKAN KIM JONGDAE DAN HANYA MEMANDANG BYUN BAEKHYUN SEORANG!"

"Bodoh. apa yang kau lakukan? semua orang melihat kita! bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar kedua malaikat kecilmu itu? Aku dan Chanyeol merindukanmu. Kau tau? Chanyeol baru memulai hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, dan aku akan membuka hubunganku dengan Yifan ke publik."

"Hyung.. kembalilah ke Seoul. Kyungsoo juga merindukanmu."

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau datang ke pernikahan Jongdae hyung?"

.

.

.

"Kembalilah Minseok, jangan kecewakan adikmu."

"Hadapi kenyataan dan jangan terus-terusan sembunyi, bodoh!"


	2. You Better Die Oh Sehun

A-yo i am back...

kali ini Part 1..

Cast? belom dikeluarin semua kok...

**Balesan Review:**

hatakehanahungry: ini lanjut.. pairing ama jalan cerita? gimana yaa *pasang tampang ngeselin ala kyuvil* berhubung ini kerja borongan(?) alias banyak castnya pairnya masih berubah ngikutin alur, daan so pasti bakal ada twist-twistnya. sebagian udah dikasih tau kok di prolog clue pairingnya.. makasih reviewnya ;D

Imeelia:hayoo tebak luhan milih siapaa... hehe, ini dilanjut kok. makasih reviewnya ;D

LD: complicated, emang authornya aja ngegalau sendiri ini. *ini authornya ngajak ribut* ini lanjut kok.. makasih reviewnya ;D

: eh keren, waah authornya jadi maluu *blushing* iya prolog. ini chap 1.. makasih reviewnya ;D

feyy; hayoo jangan tegang-tegang.. ini belom masuk inti masalah loh.. makasih reviewnya ;D

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**YOU BETTER DIE, OH SEHUN**

* * *

Kriiiingg.. Kriiing..

"Hoaaahmmm..." Minseok bangun, lalu mengulet di tempat tidurnya. Dia melirik jam weker yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam itu menunjukkan angka 6, Minseok lalu bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju pantry di rumah yang ia tempati bersama Jongdae, adiknya. Minseok membuat secangkir kopi untuknya dan menyiapkan sarapan, Ia membuat waffle pagi itu.

"Pagi hyung.."

"Pagi Dae-ie.."

Jongdae segera mengambil gelas, lalu diisinya dengan kopi yang ada di coffee pot. "Joonmyeon hyung sarapan disini. Nanti hyung tidak usah menungguku pulang, aku bersama Joonmyeon hyung." ujar Jongdae yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Minseok.

Setelah menghabiskan kopi di cangkirnya, Minseok bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. "Ya sudah kalau kau bersama Joonmyeon. Aku mau naik bus saja."

Tidak lama setelah Minseok masuk kamar, suara mobil Joonmyeon terdengar. Jongdae bergegas membuka pintu untuk namjachingunya ketika terdengar ketukan pintu. "Pagi Chenchen.." sapa Joonmyeon dengan angelic smile miliknya.

"Pagi Suho hyung" ujar Jongdae menyapa Joonmyeon dengan senyuman manisnya dan segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang agar namja yang tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu dapat masuk.

"Minseok hyung kemana?"

"Min hyung sedang mandi. Hyung sarapan dulu, ne?" ujar Jongdae sambil menyiapkan kopi dan waffle untuk Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melahap waffle yang disediakan Jongdae, sedangkan Jongdae menghabiskan jasmine tea yang dibuatnya tadi. Mereka sarapan sambil sesekali berbincang mengenai hotel, Jongin dan crew dancenya, berita yang sedang 'in', dan banyak hal lain. Hingga pembicaraan mereka diinterupsi oleh suara Minseok yang menghampiri mereka.

"Dae-ie, aku berangkat. Kau bawa saja kunci rumah, aku sudah bawa kunci cadangan. Joonmyeon jaga adikku, jangan pulang terlalu larut. Aku berangkat, ne.."

"ne hyung.." ujar mereka bersamaan. "Hyung jangan kerja over time lagi, ne? Nanti giliran hyung yang menelpon Jongin. Jongin menanyakanmu terus hyung." ujar Jongdae.

"iyaa.. sudah, aku berangkat. sampai bertemu di hotel."

"ye, hyung.. oh ya nanti ada rapat jam 9, kau harus datang."

"ne.."

Minseok berjalan menuju halte terdekat, ia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke hotel tempatnya bekerja. Setelah melalui perjalan selama kurang lebih 20 menit (disana ngga pake macet ceritanya), atau tepat pukul 7.15. Ia berjalan menuju pintu karyawan yang tepat berada di belakang hotel, dekat dengan purchasing area. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan melihat-lihat bahan makanan mentah yang telah di order olehnya, mengecek kesegarannya. Setelah puas mengecek, ia memasuki pintu karyawan lalu absen dan menuju laundry.

"Pagi Minseok-ah.. K-01 dengan apron, ne?"

"Pagi Jieun noona... oh ya, kudengar linen order apron dan kitchen jacket baru lagi?"

"iya, banyak trainee baru.. dan mereka harus bergantian memakainya, kau tau sendiri kan? setiap trainee harus mengganti bajunya bahkan sehabis istirahat gara-gara baju mereka kotor semua."

"haha.. iya noona, aku juga dulu seperti itu waktu masih jadi trainee"

"Dasar kau ini.. ya sudah, ini bajumu dan ini sarung pisau, semua kitchen staff dan chef kuberikan sarung ini, kau tau? banyak kitchen jacket yang rusak gara-gara pisau."

"ahh.. gomawoyo noona.."

"oke.."

Minseok menuju locker room untuk berganti baju. Locker Minseok berjarak 2 loker dari locker Luhan, namja yang ditaksirnya. Di locker Luhan, yang terdapat sticker MU dan rusa ia menaruh sebuah post card bergambar Big Ben. Setelah menaruh post card itu, ia lalu memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan kitchen jacket. Ia kembali lagi ke lockernya dan merapikan pakaian yang tadi dipakainya, lalu mengecek barang-barang yang selalu dibawa olehnya. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah, ia berjalan menuju kitchen office.

Minseok melewati area Hot kitchen dan melihat Taeyeon, salah satu staffnya sedang membimbing anak trainee. Ia melempar senyum ketika kedua orang itu melihatnya dan berjalan langsung ke kitchen office. Minseok melihat jam, masih jam 7.45, berarti 15 menit lagi rapat kitchen staff dimulai. Menghabiskan waktu, minseok memeriksa kertas yang berisi event yang akan diselenggarakan, persediaan bahan makanan, hingga order antar kitchen outlet. Ia terlalu serius memeriksa hingga terdengar suara ketukan, ia berkata 'masuk' dan orang itu yang ternyata Yixing masuk dan duduk di samping kanannya.

"Min ge, apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"hanya memeriksa order. Oh ya Xing, kudengar bakery memiliki masalah dengan oven?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, hanya salah paham antara trainee bakery dan staff pastry"

"ada apa?"

"trainee bakery lupa mengecek suhu oven ketika disuruh memanggang croissant, padahal ovennya baru selesai dipakai untuk membuat tuile oleh staff pastry, kau tau tuile dipanggang tidak memakai suhu tinggi, dan kalau mau dipakai untuk baking roti, ovennya juga harus dinaikkan dulu suhunya dan diresting agar suhunya sempurna."

"oven khusus bakery bukannya ada di rak atas? suhunya tidak pernah dibawah 200 kan?"

"oven atas sedang penuh, kemarin Moonscape menerima banyak order."

"masalahnya sudah selesai?"

"all set, Chef. Oh yaa.. Chanyeol mengajak kita minum di Luca, free. Katanya dia menemukan soulmatenya di hotel ini."

"Whoaa.. nuguya? haha.. aku ingin ikut, tapi Jongdae memintaku pulang cepat."

"Besok saja, tapi kalau besok kau harus ikut. tidak ada penolakan! ayolaah kapan terakhir kali kita minum, seperti mengulang masa lalu."

"Baiklah unicorn kesepian.. besok, kau hubungi yoda itu,"

"Siap baby bun.." ujar Yixing sambil mencubit pipi Minseok.

Tepat pukul 8, semua kitchen staff berdatangan ke kitchen office sekaligus tempat mereka rapat. Banyak hal yang mereka bahas saat itu, terutama masalah bahan baku, mengingat 2 bulan lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, dan itu berarti banyak menu spesial atau menu baru yang harus dibuat.

Rapat itu memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam, banyak hal yang harus dilaporkan oleh Minseok pada direksi. Terutama masalah bahan baku makanan dan alat-alat masak. Banyak yang sudah harus diganti, dan penambahan staff untuk Cold dan Hot Kitchen.

Menunggu waktu, Minseok membuka komputer yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ia memeriksa e-mail pribadinya, dan ia menemukan banyak tawaran pekerjaan dengan fee yang menggiurkan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya disini, sesuatu yang membuatnya berjanji untuk bertahan selama ia masih bisa berharap. Ya, dibalik sikap tegas dan galaknya di dapur, Minseok adalah seorang namja yang sebenarnya berhati lembut.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.45, Minseok memutuskan untuk bergegas menuju rapat antar departemen di lantai 19. Di perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Park Bom dan Sandara Park, yang memimpin bagian Housekeeping dan Public Relations. Mereka sedang berbincang seru dan tidak memperhatikan keberadaan Minseok. Mereka baru menyadari keberadaan koki tampan itu ketika memasuki lift, di dalam lift pun sama kedua orang yang biasa dijuluki Park Siblings itu kembali melanjutkan sesi menggosipnya.

"kudengar Kris Wu sudah memiliki kekasih baru."

"Yang benar noona? Siapa namja atau yeoja beruntung yang mendapatkan pangeran tampan seperti Kris Wu." ujar Sandara dengan wajah yang seolah-olah berharap kalau dia adalah yeoja pilihan Kris.

"iya.. mereka beberapa kali tertangkap kamera sedang berdua, dan Kris juga beberapa kali tertangkap sedang mengantar kekasihnya pulang ke apartemen."

"Ah yaa.. jangan-jangan wanita itu Amber Liu, noona."

"model androgini itu? kurasa tidak. Mungkin saja Choi Junhong, mereka beberapa kali terkena isu pacaran, kan?"

"rapper merangkap model itu? andwae.. Kris pedofil! oh tidak.."

"Hei.. mereka hanya selisih 6 tahun, demi tuhan Sandaraa.."

Minseok mendengus kecil, 'Yixing, pacarmu benar-benar terkenal. Bagaimana kalau fansnya tau kalau Kris Wu yang bitchy face itu tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk Ace, boneka Alpaca kesayangannya. Dan selalu merengek seperti bayi besar jika rindu eommanya.' batin Minseok.

Ketiga orang yang berada di satu lift itu memasuki ruang rapat. Disana sudah terdapat orang-orang penting, yang paling tidak Minseok sangka adalah kehadiran Oh SooMan, ayah dari Oh Sehun dengan Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya dengan muka masam. Minseok tersenyum sinis, 'pasti Sehun tidak bisa berkutik dengan kehadiran ayahnya' pikir Minseok. Minseok jadi mengingat rapat 2 bulan lalu.

**_Flashback_**

**_Minseok berjalan menuju ruangan rapat dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bagaimana tidak, tadi ia berada satu mobil dengan Xi Luhan, namja incarannya. Dan ia bisa dengan puas pamer di depan Oh Sehun, pemilik hotel sekaligus saingannya dalam memperebutkan hati Luhan. 'Terima kasih kepada mobilku yang sedang ngambek dan bus yang telat datang. tanpa mereka semuanya tidak akan terjadi' pikir Minseok._**

**_ Melihat siluet Xi Luhan dari kejauhan, Minseok memanggil Luhan_**

**_"LU GE..."_**

**_"LUHANNIE HYUNG..." Kedua orang yang memanggil Luhan itu sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya, dan.._**

**_"KAAAAUUUU..."_**

**_"Oh Tuhan, mereka mulai lagi..." batin Luhan dan orang yang ada di ruangan rapat itu._**

**_Pandangan Sehun dan Minseok bertabrakan, keduanya sama-sama memandang tajam ke arah rivalnya, seolah-olah siap membunuh andai sebuah pandangan dapat membunuh. Sehun tentu saja tampak mengintimidasi dengan tinggi badannya yang berlebih, berlawanan dengan Minseok yang kekurangan tinggi._**

**_"Dathar pendek, berani-beraninya merebut Luhannie hyungku"_**

**_"Siapa yang kau bilang pendek! Dasar mayat!"_**

**_"Mwo? Aku thetampan ini dibilang mayat? Dathar Koki gila!"_**

**_"Eh? Koki gila? Princess Thehun.. Lebih baik perbaiki dulu cara bicaramu sebelum bersanding dengan Lu ge, bilang 's' saja belum bisa!"_**

**_Seluruh ruangan hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Minseok. Yaa.. owner Arc en Mer yang tampan dan terkenal dengan infamous lispnya._**

**_"DATHAR PENJAHAT UMUR!"_**

**_"BIAR, DARIPADA MUKA BOROS!"_**

**_"KIM MINTHEOK KUPOTONG GAJIMU"_**

**_Mendengar ucapan Sehun tentang gaji, membuat Minseok naik darah. Minseok mulai mengejar Sehun sambil berteriak_**

**_"MATI KAU OH SEHUUUUN! MATII!"_**

**_Sehun berlari juga melihat Minseok mengejarnya, ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh semampai (ditakol Suho) Joonmyeon, wakil sekaligus tangan kanan dan sahabat terdekatnya._**

**_Dan rapat ditunda selama 15 menit untuk menghentikan pertengkaran tidak penting antara owner dan chef hotel_ itu.**

_**Flashback Off**_

Minseok menahan tawa mengingat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara dirinya dan Sehun demi mendapat perhatian Luhan. Cinta memang membuat segalanya nampak bodoh. Minseok memandang sekeliling, melihat Chanyeol yang juga hadir. Dia mengernyitkan dahi, 'hampir semua manager outlet Food and Beverages berkumpul, kenapa Dae-ie tidak ada.' Luhan menyikut Minseok, membuat Minseok menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Tidak tau, semalam ketika shiftku selesai Joonmyeon mengirim sms menyuruhku hadir rapat. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Tuan Oh. Kukira Tuan Oh yang dimaksud Sehun"

"Ehm.." Tuan Oh Sooman berdehem, meminta perhatian para peserta rapat.

"Baiklaah.. kukira semua pasti bertanya mengapa aku ikut hadir di rapat ini padahal tampuk kepemimpinan hotel telah kuserahkan pada anakku Sehun sejak dua tahun lalu. Harus kuakui, Sehun membuat perubahan baik bagi hotel ini dengan regenerasi besar-besaran di banyak departemen. Tapi, meskipun seperti itu kurasa tidak adil jika harus melihat anakku hanya bersantai-santai disini, menunggu laporan kalian dan hanya mengecek sesekali tanpa merasakan beratnya pekerjaan kalian. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tampuk kepemimpinan sementara pada Joonmyeon selama 2 bulan dan anakku akan kutaruh di salah satu departemen, kalian punya saran departemen mana?"

Sandara Park, kepala departemen Public Relations mengangkat tangannya, "Presdir Oh, kalau boleh menyarankan bagaimana kalau Tuan Muda Sehun ditarik ke departemen Food and Beverages Product. Saya melihat review, banyak tamu yang puas dengan masakan hotel ini, baik dari outlet maupun banquet. Selain dapat mendidik Tuan Muda Sehun, anda juga dapat melihat cara kerja Chef Kim memimpin dapur hingga dapat menghasilkan masakan yang mendapat banyak review positif dari tamu."

"Terima kasih nona Park, ada saran lain?"

"Aku setuju dengan saran dari Sandara noo- ah, maksudku nona Park. Lagipula kudengar hot kitchen sedang kurang orang hingga Chef Kim sering kerja overtime untuk membantu. Lagipula ini kesempatan karena Tuan Muda Sehun dapat dibimbing langsung oleh Chef Kim" ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, semua nampaknya setuju dengan saran dari nona Sandara Park dan tuan Park Chanyeol. Kalau begitu Chef Kim, kapan anakku bisa masuk ke hot kitchen?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik, Presdir Oh." ujar Minseok 'Tamat riwayatmu Oh Sehun' pikir Minseok, sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai besok kau harus langsung ke kitchen, nak. Jangan membuat malu abeoji mu ini di depan Chef Kim. Chef Kim tolong beritahu jadwalnya."

"karena tuan muda Sehun adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi aku akan menyamakan jadwal kerjanya denganku. Jadwal kerja 6-1, Minggu adalah day off. Sebelum Jam 8, harus sudah ada di kitchen area dan pulang jam 5. Rapat kitchen staff jam 8, dan tuan muda Sehun juga harus mengenal bagian dapur lain. Jadi, aku akan membimbingnya di setiap outlet banquet kitchen. Masalah kurang orang, kita bisa melakukan rolling staff, lagipula akan ada beberapa staff tambahan di awal bulan. Jika tuan muda Sehun mau belajar di outlet kitchen restaurant seperti Seoul Story, Lotus, Al Dente dan A la Mode saya bisa menitipkannya pada Chef Key, Chef Himchan, Chef Kyungsoo dan Chef Hyoyeon."

"Kurasa banquet kitchen sudah cukup, lihatlah wajah anakku sepucat ini. Dan Tuan Xi, bulan depan saya meminta anda untuk mewakili hotel ini di acara sertifikasi hotel di Bern dan ikut pelatihan bersama kepala departemen Food and Beverages Services lain selama sebulan, selama kau pergi tugasmu akan dihandle oleh tuan Park Chanyeol."

"Bukankah ada nona Seo Joohyun yang dapat menghandle tugas tuan Xi, presdir? kenapa aku?"

"Aku puas dengan cara kerjamu di Luca. Jadi, ini tes untukmu. Baiklah.. Rapat dibubarkan" ujar Presdir Oh Sooman membubarkan rapat.

"Hyuung..."

"Jangan seperti itu Sehun-ah. Kau mau hukumanmu ditambah?"

"Tapi kan aku.."

"Hun, aku tau keluargamu punya harta yang tidak habis-habis. Tapi membelikan mansion mewah seharga 3 juta dollar untuk Xi Luhan, itu kelewatan."

Sehun terus merengek ke Joonmyeon. Sementara Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau kalau akan jadi begini, Sehunnie. Maafkan hyung, ne?"

"Tidak, hyung bukan salahmu menolak dan mengembalikan semuanya. Aku saja kurang beruntung karena abeoji sampai tau."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Minseok namja yang baik. Kau saja yang kurang mengenalnya."

Sehun beralih jadi merengek ke Luhan. Ia ketakutan membayangkan nasibnya di tangan Kim-'koki gila'-Minseok.

Sedangkan di tempat lain,

"Nikmati waktumu hyung, 2 bulan itu sebentar,"

"Tentu saja Chanchan.. Ayo kita rayakan besok. Ajak Xingxing.."

* * *

Mueheheeh.. Chap 1 Sehun dinistain...

Lanjut? Iya dongg..

_**TBC...**_


	3. First Day is Heaven, but

Balesan Review:

Imeelia: Ukenya kalo ditangan aku sih so pasti Minseok, tapi Minseok aku bikin agak-agak gahar... bosen liat dia menye-menye, makasih reviewnya :D

miniseokie01: iyaaa dongg.. muka boleh unyu2 kaya bocil ilang, tapi evil ngga boleh kalah ama kyuvil si raja evil dunia perkpopan, makasih reviewnya :D

feyy: biarin si Sehun aku bikin nista dulu sepuasnya.. emang ceritanya panjang, lingkup latar belakangnya jg besar.. (yekali hotel cuma mau pake 12 cast), makasih reviewnya :D

hatakehanahungry: muehehehe.. aku juga seneng, kasian liat minseok ama Lu ge yang selalu dinistain :( , makasih reviewnya :D

* * *

**Chap 2: First Day is Heaven, but...**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang suram, menurut Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang biasanya bangun jam 7.30, mandi, sarapan di coffee shop dekat apartemennya, berangkat menuju hotel tepat pukul 9, dan sampai di hotel (biasanya) pukul 9.20. Tapi, gara-gara abeojinya semua jadwal yang tersusun rapi itu hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus satu ruangan dengan si koki gila Kim Minseok, orang yang ingin dia musnahkan dari hadapan Xi Luhan, namja cantik sekaligus tampan incarannya. Dan yang lebih buruk, ia harus bekerja dibawah pengawasan seorang Kim Minseok. Heck... Sehun yakin bahwa ia tidak akan tahan berada satu ruangan dengan Kim Minseok, tidak tanpa teriakan, makian, hinaan bahkan mungkin adu fisik. Dari semua hal itu adu fisik dengan Kim Minseok adalah hal yang paling ia hindari. Selain pernah merasakan tendangan mematikan dari seorang Kim Minseok, ia juga pernah melihat seorang Kim Minseok, yang dengan tinggi 173 cm dan berat yang tidak sampai 60kg itu mengangkat 1 karung tepung terigu seberat 25kg dari dry store dekat purchasing office ke pastry yang kurang lebih berjarak lebih dari 400 meter. Oke, mungkin itu tidak terlalu jauh jika tidak sedang mengangkat karung berisi tepung itu. Tapi tetap saja, itu benar-benar wow untuk seorang prince seperti Sehun (atau Minseok lebih suka memanggilnya princess).

Dengan malas Sehun terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia melihat jam dan 'shit' batinnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 sedangkan ia berjanji akan menunggu Minseok di depan pintu karyawan pukul 7. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia masuk hotel melewati pintu karyawan. Selama ini, ia dan orang-orang 'black jacket' seperti Luhan, Sandara, Siwon, Chaerin dan lainnya tidak pernah memasuki pintu karyawan, bahkan locker room pun jarang sekali ia masuki. Tidak, jangan hitung Joonmyeon karena ia selalu masuk lewat pintu karyawan untuk mengecek keberadaan Jongdae kesayangannya itu.

Sehun bergegas mandi dan mengenakan pakaian formal yang biasa ia pakai di hotel. Dengan kemeja putih polos, dasi berwarna navy blue bermotif salah satu brand kesayangannya, celana bahan hitam, blazer hitam dan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Ia mengecek jam, sudah pukul 6.45 dan Sehun baru kali ini juga melewatkan sarapan. Ia buru-buru berangkat menuju hotel menggunakan mobil sport kesayangannya.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Sehun bergegas menuju depan pintu karyawan tempat Minseok menunggunya. Sehun kembali mengecek jam lagi, '7.10, shit! terlambat 10 menit' batinnya. Ia bisa saja berlari, tapi ia khawatir hal itu akan merusak penampilannya. Jadi ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat Minseok menunggu dan...

"sudah kuduga kau akan terlambat." suara Minseok terdengar oleh Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Minseok dengan T-shirt hitam polos yang dilapisi dengan varsity L.A Dodgers, jeans baggy, sepatu kets, dan topi berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'FAME' dan disebelahnya ada Chanyeol yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-kuning dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu high-top, hanya tersenyum singkat.

"...kau tidak perlu mengenakan pakaian rapi seperti itu, cukup bawa sleeveless atau t-shirt untuk dalaman kitchen jacket. kecuali kalau kau lebih nyaman memperlihatkan anggota tubuhmu ke kitchen staff lain." ujar Minseok santai.

"mengapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"mana kutau kau akan mengenakan pakaian menggelikan seperti itu."

"menggelikan katamu? Ini pakaian formal."

"Yaa.. terserah katamu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat dua orang di depannya.

"Hyung.. aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Yixing hyung. Tuan Oh." Chanyeol pamit, ia mencubit pipi Minseok dan membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Sehun.

"Ne, Yeollie-ah. Jangan lupa acara kita nanti malam. Kau yang masak."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk."

Sehun mengikuti Minseok, ia melihat Minseok menyapa security yang ada di depan pintu masuk. Security itu memeriksa tas Minseok, membuat Sehun bingung menatap Minseok. Minseok yang mengerti lalu menjelaskan ke Sehun, "itu prosedur standar, tasmu harus diperiksa oleh security untuk memastikan tidak ada barang hotel yang diambil oleh karyawan. Kau tidak tau kan ada 2 orang yang dipecat karena ketauan membawa room amenities milik hotel di tasnya." Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terdiam, selama ini yang ia tau hanya mengecek ke setiap departemen yang baginya hanya formalitas karena tujuan utamanya adalah office dari Food and Beverages Services Department, memeriksa laporan-laporan, mengecek profit hotel, dan mendengarkan review tamu dari Sandara. Hal seperti ini baru untuknya. Ia kembali melihat Minseok berjalan menuju ruang kecil di samping ruang HRD, dan Minseok kembali menjelaskan "aku harus absen, dan ini adalah absenku yang paling siang selama aku menjadi Excecutive Chef di hotel ini. Untuk absen ada dua metode, fingerprints untuk karyawan tetap dan absen kartu untuk daily worker dan trainee hotel. Kau tidak mau membayar gaji mereka full jika mereka terlambat masuk bukan?" "Aku juga harus absen?" "Hahaha... untuk apa orang black jacket sepertimu absen? Kau punya wewenang tersendiri. Lagipula kau masuk lewat depan, bukan pintu karyawan. Dan ada absen tersendiri bukan disana?" "Ya.. menggunakan fingerprints juga." "Orang sepertimu, Joonmyeon, Luhan, Sandara, Siwon, dan yang lain itu fleksibel, bisa melakukan absen di dua tempat. Jika tidak ada recordnya disini, kau bisa mengecek di tempat lain." "Heyy.. kau juga bisa seperti itu." "Aku tau, tapi itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Dan... here we go, Laundry, tempatmu mengambil baju kerja."

Laundry khusus karyawan lebih mirip akuarium menurut Sehun, ada kaca-kaca besar dan didalamnya kita bisa melihat banyak baju-baju bergantungan yang Sehun kenali sebagai baju kerja karyawannya. Minseok memencet bel, dan tidak lama seseorang wanita dengan rambut ikal pendek dan gummy smile bername-tag 'JEON HYOSUNG' menggeser kaca dekat tempat Minseok memencet bel.

"Pagi Minseok" sapanya ramah.

"Pagi Hyosung noona, tumben masuk pagi? Biasanya Jieun."

"Jieun sedang tidak enak badan, makanya aku yang menggantikan."

"Anemianya kambuh?"

"Hmm.. Oh ya, kuambilkan bajunya ne?"

"Tunggu sebentar, tolong ambilkan baju untuknya juga..." ujar Minseok menarik lengan Sehun. "...kurasa ia seukuran dengan Jongin."

"Baiklaah.. aku akan mengambil baju adikmu. Dan, ia siapa?"

"Dia Oh Sehun.."

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya yang kecil, dan refleks berteriak "MWOYAA? Jweseonghamnida Oh sajangnim, saya tidak mengenali anda.."

"Ah... gwaenchanayo Hyosung-ssi."

"b-b-baaiklah.. Tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Tidak lama kemudian, Hyosung datang dengan membawa 2 baju ditangannya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Minseok dan Sehun. Ia menggigiti bibirnya, merasa tidak enak dan takut karena tidak mengenali bos besarnya sendiri.

"Oke.. sudah semuanya. Terimakasih Hyosung noona."

Kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu memasuki Locker roomdan mulai berganti baju. Begitu Sehun selesai memakai bajunya, ia bingung dengan cara memakai necktie. Minseok membantunya, dan Minseok juga menyerahkan sepasang sepatu untuknya. Merasa bingung, Sehun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Minseok menghela napas dan kembali menjelaskan, "itu safety shoes, kau harus mengenakan itu jika di dapur, tentu kau tidak mau terpeleset dengan cara yang tidak elite kan? pegang ujungnya, itu besi fungsinya agar kakimu aman jika terkena tumpahan minyak panas, atau tertimpa tray berisi makanan. Dapur itu berbahaya, banyak hal yang bisa terjadi disana." Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.35, "Ayo, kita terlambat." ujar Minseok. "Minseok, ini baru jam 7.35 bukannya watu masuk jam 8?" "Kau pikir ini kantormu? aku bilang jam 8 harus ada di station, minimal jam 7.30 kita harus standby disana." "Rajin sekali." "Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau belum merasakannya. Dan.. well, Oh Sehun, Welcome to the hell."

Sehun memegangi perutnya, ia lapar dan terlalu malu untuk bilang pada Minseok. Tapi, 'krukk' perut Sehun berbunyi cukup keras, membuat Minseok berbalik dan Sehun hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa. "Ckckck.. kau ini." Minseok berbelok ke sebuah ruangan, dan tidak lama ia membawa sandwich dan segelas susu hangat lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Whoaa.. ini nikmat sekali. Kau dapat dari mana?" "tentu saja employee cafetaria." "Eh?" "Sudah ayo, kau bisa makan sambil jalan kan?" Sehun menuruti Minseok, dan ia berjalan menuju kitchen office, dimana ada seorang koki yang sudah menunggu didalam.

"Pagi Xingxing, Chanyeol titip salam.."

"Pagi Min hyung...dan Tuan Oh. Dia sengaja mengambil overnight shift hyung?"

Minseok menjawab hanya dengan mengedikkan bahu.

"Soal kemarin, si tiang listrik asli Kanada itu tertawa mendengar apa yang aku ceritakan hyung."

"lalu?"

"androgini itu kan sahabat karibnya bersama si violinist. Tapi, androgini itu pindah ke California, sedangkan dia menetap di Vancouver. Lalu, si tiang listrik pindah ke Changsa dan bertemu denganku."

"iya.. iya.. alu kalian kapan go public?"

"hentikan dulu permainanmu, aku janji aku akan go public."

"tapi Xing..."

Sehun memotong perkataan Minseok, "tunggu tunggu.. kalian melupakanku disini. stop membicarakan tentang hal yang aku tidak tau"

"memang ada hal lain yang kau tau selain Luhan?" ujar Minseok tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Aku tau tentang hotel ini." ujar Sehun mantap

"Hmm... apa tuan Oh tau kalau ada masalah dengan oven di Pastry kemarin? Ah, tidak.. itu terlalu fresh, apa tuan Oh tau tentang distribusi barang yang sempat tersendat dan nyaris membuat beberapa event gagal total jika kitchen tidak buru-buru melakukan plan B satu bulan lalu?"

Sehun membatu, Yixing mendengus "bahkan Joonmyeon hyung saja tau."

Sehun merasa ditampar secara tidak kasatmata setelah mendengar ucapan Yixing, Ia berpikir 'mengapa Joonmyeon hyung tidak memberitahuku masalah ini.'

"Tuan Oh, kadang kau harus memiliki inisiatif sendiri untuk bertanya, karena kau tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan orang. Dan berhenti melimpahkan kesalahanmu pada Joonmyeon." ujar Minseok tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap Yixing "Outletmu terakhir saja dia kunjungi ya.. Aku harus mengajarinya dari basic, sementara kau membantuku menghandle hot kitchen. Di pastry ada Nicole kan?" "Atur hyung, aku yakin Nicole bisa menghandle pekerjaanku. Atau kita bisa panggil Chanyeol untuk jadi volunteer." ujar Yixing.

"Tunggu.. maksud kalian Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol Manager Luca?" "Siapa lagi memangnya?" "Kenapa dia bisa memasuki dapur, kalian tau itu dilarang." "Kalau kau memilih eventmu gagal total karena kekurangan tenaga itu pilihanmu. Tapi maaf, kami masih memikirkan reputasi hotel ini." ujar Minseok.

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa koki berdatangan, Sehun tidak terlalu mengenali wajah koki-koki itu. Sehun mendengar Minseok membuka rapat dengan memperkenalkan dirinya, " Perkenalkan, ia adalah Oh Sehun, General Manager sekaligus owner hotel ini. Abeojinya memintanya untuk membantu disini, agar dia bisa lebih mandiri. Tuan Oh, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Selamat pagi, saya Oh Sehun. Mohon bimbingannya." ujar Sehun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat yang dibalas oleh bungkukkan juga oleh para staff kitchen yang hadir. "Baik, kuperkenalkan. Kau sudah mengenalnya tadi, ia Zhang Yixing pastry chef. Dia Kim Ryeowook Chef de Cuisine Seoul Story. Ini adalah Sunhwa, Sous Chef cold kitchen. Ini ..." Sehun mulai mengenal nama-nama orang di kitchen. Bahkan pekerjaan utamanya sebagai cook helper belum dimulai, tapi ia sudah merasa lelah dan rindu dengan ruang kerjanya yang eksklusif di lantai 19 dan terlebih lagi ia rindu Luhan, yang biasanya bisa setiap saat ia kunjungi.

Rapat selesai setengah jam kemudian, banyak hal yang dibahas. Terutama masalah distribusi barang, Plan yang mereka persiapkan jika ada masalah dengan distribusi barang, komplain masalah alat yang sepertinya sudah minta diganti, dan hal lain. Sehun tidak mengira kerja di dapur serumit ini, ia hanya tau tentang 'alat dan bahan-potong-masak-sajikan'. Ia sama sekali tidak tau tentang masalah day off, alat rusak, bahan baku yang tidak segar dan masalah lainnya.

Ketika Minseok membubarkan rapat, ia menarik Sehun ke salah satu station. "Aku tidak akan mengajarkanmu tentang bagaimana mengorganisir bagian dalam kitchen. Semuanya sama seperti kau mengorganisir hotel, hanya konteksnya lebih sempit dan masalahnya tidak serumit jika kau mengurus hotel." "Terserahmu." "Baik kita mulai dari grooming." Minseok memperhatikan Sehun dari atas ke bawah. "Kau tidak melipat apronmu, sini kuajarkan melipat apron. Dan kemana topimu? Lepas jam tangan, gelang dan cincinmu. Kau tidak sedang berada di kantormu Oh Sehun." "Bagaimana aku bisa melihat jam? Ponsel saja kau suruh dalam mode getar atau silent. Kenapa harus dilepas? ini gelang dari Luhannie hyung tau!" "Silahkan pakai, tapi aku tidak mau disalahkan kalau gelangmu kotor terkena pasta dough atau saus-saus" Sehun mengalah dan menyerahkan gelangnya ke Minseok.

Minseok menaruh gelang Sehun di laci meja kerjanya. Ia kembali kehadapan Sehun dengan membawa penggaris dan pisau kecil. "Ini namanya paring knife, pisau serbaguna dan setiap koki harus memiliki pisaunya sendiri, jika necktie adalah harga diri, maka pisau adalah nyawa bagi koki. Ambil wortel, onion dan zucchini di walk-in chiller. Cari di tray yang ada tulisan beef curry." Sehun berjalan ke arah walk-in chiller yang ada di hot kitchen. Ia mencari-cari sayuran yang dimaksud oleh Minseok dan, GOTCHA! Ia menemukannya di rak kedua paling kanan. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia kembali ke hadapan Minseok.

"Ini.." Minseok menatap barang yang diambil Sehun, "Good. kau potong brunoise semuanya, aku akan membuat filling beef curry untuk bakery." "brunoise itu apa?" Sehun bingung. "Aku lupa, brunoise itu potongan sayur, kau harus memotongnya dengan ukuran 1x1x1mm." "Mwoyaa? menyusahkan sekali." "Makanya gunakan penggaris, bodoh." "T-t-tapii..." "Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat kerjakan semua atau kau yang akan kupotong brunoise!" Sehun takut melihat Minseok jika sudah dalam mode chef. Ia memotong wortel terlebih dahulu, tapi.. 'ugh bagaimana ini' pikirnya. Ia melihat Minseok yang sibuk mengecek persediaan stock(kaldu).

"Minseok, ini.. bagaimana?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah ke dapur ya?" Sehun menggeleng. "sini kuajarkan. perhatikan dan jangan menyela." Minseok memperagakan bagaimana cara memotong brunoise, dan Sehun memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Setelah Minseok selesai memperagakan, Sehun mulai mencobanya sendiri. Sehun benar-benar serius pada saat itu, ia tidak memperhatikan ada sepasang mata yang tidak pernah lepas memandangnya. Konsentrasi Sehun buyar karena mendengar suara Luhan.

"Sehunnie..." Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Luhannie hyung.." Sehun balik tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Luhan sibuk memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk memotong sayur-sayuran dihadapannya. Hingga terdengar suara menginterupsinya,

"Lu ge tumben mau ke outlet kitchen, biasanya menungguku di office."

"Ah.. tidak Seokkie-ah, hanya ingin melihat Sehun. Dan ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Masalah hotel atau pribadi atau keduanya?" tanya Minseok, Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok, melihat ke arah menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Kalau masalah hotel kita bicara di kantorku, kalau masalah pribadi tunggu nanti sepulang kerja. Maaf ge, aku memang menyukaimu tapi bagiku pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan." "ne, aku mengerti Seokkie-ah, seberapa profesionalnya dirimu dalam bekerja. Kau duluan saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sehun."

"Hyung, maksud hyung tadi apa?" "Kau tidak tau? Pada masa awal kau memegang jabatan ada seorang koki yang dipecat karena ketauan menyelundupkan makanan untuk distributor. Dan koki itu melakukannya dengan sengaja agar ia bisa keluar." "Ah.. aku masih sibuk meregenerasi departemen-departemen yang rata-rata umur penghuninya sudah uzur hyung." "Hmm.. dan koki yang dipecat itu adalah Kim Jongin, adik Kim Minseok." "MWOYA?" "Minseok sebenarnya lembut, tapi sejak kejadian itu ia menjadi lebih tegas pada anak buahnya. Ia menyayangi Jongin dan Jongdae, lebih dari apapun tapi jika menyangkut pekerjaan ia tidak pandang bulu." "Kenapa Jongin memaksa keluar hotel dengan cara seperti itu? Dan Minseok hyung lebih kejam dari yang aku kira." "Entahlah, yang jelas ia sudah memberikan surat pengunduran diri, tapi ditolak oleh HRD karena kitchen benar-benar kekurangan orang. Wajar, kalau Minseok kejam, ia punya pride karena ia dididik oleh salah satu koki terbaik di dunia. Kau tau Anthony Bourdain? Ia adalah tutor Minseok." jelas Luhan. "Tapi tetap saja kejam, ia mengorbankan adiknya sendiri demi kebanggaannya." "Coba jika kau ada di posisi Minseok, ketika kau memimpin dan Joonmyeon membuat malu. Ada dua pilihan, membiarkan Joonmyeon bertahan tapi ia sudah di cap sebagai pencuri atau melepaskannya dan wusshh.. masalah selesai." Sehun terdiam, ia memikirkan perkataan Luhan. "dan Sehunnie.. hati-hati jatuh cinta dengan Minseok." Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak akan hyung, pegang janjiku." Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun, ia menuju kitchen office tempat Minseok berada.

"Masuklah ge, ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin berkunjung saja." Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Seokkie-ah, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal."

"apa?"

"Jangan terlalu keras pada Sehun."

"Tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"kau memintaku untuk tidak keras pada Sehun dan jawabanku tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya santai-santai di dapur dan membiarkan trainee dan staff lain mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lebih berat hanya karena Sehun. Maaf ge, aku memang menyukaimu dan akan selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginanmu tapi mengorbankan banyak orang demi seorang Oh Sehun, kurasa tidak pantas. Bukan karena aku menganggapnya rival dalam merebut hatimu maka aku keras padanya, tapi aku melakukan ini demi kebaikannya."

"Kalau kau mengira melakukan semua itu demi kebaikannya kau harusnya tidak membiarkannya memotong-motong sayuran. Didik dia dengan benar Minseok, bukan menjadikannya babu. Sehun tidak pantas menjadi babu."

"Itu pandanganmu tentang cook helper, ge? Hmm.. ya, kami para koki memang sekumpulan orang yang dengan bodohnya mau sekolah mahal-mahal demi bisa memotong-motong sayuran dengan berbagai bentuk ukuran..."

"B-b-bukaan begitu maksud.."

"Lalu apa? kau takut Sehun terluka? Sehun sudah dewasa ge. Biarkan dia belajar mengurus dirinya sendiri. Jika gege hanya datang kesini untuk menceramahiku tentang Sehun, gege salah tempat."

Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Luhan berbisik di telinga Minseok, "berhenti sok berperilaku seperti seme, dan jadilah uke yang baik Minseok. Jangan berpikir karena adikmu sudah berhasil menggoda Joonmyeon maka kau akan bebas. Sehun adalah dongsaeng kesayanganku, kau membuatnya terluka aku jamin aku dan para black jacket akan membuat hidupmu seperti neraka."

"silahkan, banyak hotel dan restoran lain yang menginginkanku." Luhan membatu mendengar balasan Minseok.

Minseok keluar dari ruangannya, ia menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya ia teringat adiknya, Jongin. Tidak terasa ia menitikkan airmata, mengingat bagaimana Jongin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya di rumah mereka. Minseok benci saat itu, saat ia menjadi lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk berkata yang sebenarnya karena pasti tidak ada yang mempercayainya.

Minseok menghampiri Sehun yang masih sibuk memotong, ia mengambil pisaunya dan membantu Sehun. Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghadap ke arah Minseok. Tanpa menatapnya balik Minseok berkata, "selesaikan pekerjaanmu, lalu setelah itu kita ke butchery. Kau akan merasakan memasak untuk pertama kali." Sehun mengangguk, dan kembali berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan menuju butchery. Di perjalanan mereka melihat Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yang juga seorang chef di Al Dente. Sehun melihat itu dan ia langsung memanggil Luhan, "hyuuunggg... kenapa masih disini?"

"aku mau kembali ke ruangan dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disini, jadi kami mengobrol sebentar." Sehun membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk.

"Chef Kim.. tuan Oh" Kyungsoo menyapa Minseok dan Sehun, dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Chef Do, kudengar kau akan menggantikanku di acara culinary awards." "n-n-nee.. Chef Kim."

Sehun bingung, "Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung menggantikanmu? kau kan Excecutive Chefnya." Minseok hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Baiklah, kurasa lain kali jika ada rapat direksi kau harus menggantikanku. Kau tau aku benci rapat." Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lemah.

"Heyy.. jangan arisan disini" terdengar suara Yixing dari belakang, ia berjalan bersama entah siapa. "Min hyung, walk-in chiller Pastry ada masalah aku menelpon engineering, dan orang engineering mengirimkan anak baru. Wajar kalau ia tersesat.." "Hmm.. bagaimana dengan barang-barang?" "Aman Hyung, oh yaa... perkenalkan ini Jung Daehyun, baru 3 hari disini. Dan ia seumuran denganmu Chef Do. Daehyun, ini Excecutive Chef, Kim Minseok, ini owner sekaligus GM hotel ini Oh Sehun, ini Chef Do Chef De Cuisine di Al Dente, resto Italy di hotel ini dan ini.. ah, aku tidak tau harus mengenalkannya padamu atau tidak, ia jarang terlihat oleh karyawan biasa seperti.. yaa.. aku dan Chef Kim..." "Aku Xi Luhan, Head of Food and Beverages Services Department." ujar Luhan memotong perkataan Yixing.

"Baiklah Kyung, temui aku dan Baekhyun di kafe biasa. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Yang hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan anggukan kepala.

Minseok dan Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke butchery, di butchery Minseok bertanya pada seorang staff yang Sehun ketahui bernama Youngjae, "Jae-ah.. berikan trolley untuk hot kitchen sudah lengkap?" "tinggal udang untuk barbeque saja hyung. dan tadi setengahnya sudah diambil Taeyeon noona" "Baik, aku ambil ini. udangnya berikan pada Myungsoo, ia yang bertugas untuk shift sore." "Arraseo hyung.." "Dan Youngjae, Jung Daehyun tampan juga. kau pintar memilih Jae-ah." ujar Minseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Youngjae, membuat Youngjae blushing.

"Minseok, jadi Youngjae itu berpacaran dengan Daehyun?" Minseok menggeleng. "Kau tau darimana?" "Daehyun itu tampan, dan beberapa kali aku memergoki Youngjae blushing ketika melihat Daehyun. Aaaahh.. dongsaengku sudah dewasa semua."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo mulai." Minseok membimbing Sehun memasak, kadang ia berteriak kepada Sehun ketika Sehun ngotot dan tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sehun melihat Minseok membumbui masakannya dan ketika Sehun disuruh mencicipinya, ia memuji masakan Minseok, "Ini enak, kau harus tanggung jawab! aku tidak bisa berhenti makan." "Yaa... makanlah sepuasmu dan Moonscape akan rugi besar." Sehun refleks menghentikan suapannya. Minseok tertawa, "kita bagi dua, ne?" Minseok mengambil dua bowl, dan beef curry yang dibuatnya ia bagi dua. Minseok memanggil Hayi, salah satu trainee "Hayi-ah.. kau sedang apa?" "Taeyeon eonni menyuruhku ke gardenmanger." "Oh, setelah dari cold kitchen, tolong berikan ini ke bakery." "Arraseo oppa"

Minseok mengambil nasi yang sudah dimasak Taeyeon, dan meminta salah satu staffnya Sunye untuk mengambil nori di dry store. "Kita mau apa?" "Kau beruntung, hari pertamamu tidak ramai. Jadi para staff kitchen dapat menyediakan penyambutan kecil-kecilan untuk Tuan Oh yang agung.."

"Minmin... ini norinya" "Terimakasih Sun noona"

Tidak lama kemudian Hayi datang, ia membawa sebuah bowl yang ditutupi tissue. "Ini titipan dari bakery dan pastry.. nanti Lay oppa kesini. Dan ia menyuruhku membawa Seulgi, katanya tenaga tambahan."

"Oke.. mari kita mulai.."

Para staff dan beberapa orang trainee membuat sesuatu seperti onigiri, tapi diisi dengan beef curry yang tadi dibuatnya bersama Minseok. Dan ia mengintip, ternyata didalam bowl itu terdapat Croissant isi smoked salmon dan Opera Cake, kue kesukaan Sehun. Melihat hal itu Sehun merasa tersentuh, ia baru sadar kalau ia benar-benar kesepian di tempatnya bekerja. Ia merasakan kehangatan sebuah teamwork di kitchen, terutama bagaimana mereka tergantung satu sama lain.

Yixing datang dan bergabung ditemani seorang staff wanita cantik, Nicole. Ia bergabung menyambut Sehun. Sehun mulai mengenal dan berusaha menghapal rekannya selama dua bulan kedepan. Semua terlihat senang saat itu, bagaimana para trainee dan staff bergabung menjadi satu tanpa ada rasa canggung. Bahkan Hayi yang seorang trainee mengoleskan krim ke muka Minseok, sang Excecutive Chef. Mereka tertawa puas. 'benar-benar berbeda dengan rekan black jacket' batin Sehun.

Tapi senyum Sehun terhapus ketika Minseok menyadarkan sesuatu, "Welcome to the Hell Oh Sehun. Besok hati-hati jika tidak ingin menggali kuburanmu sendiri."

* * *

Chap depan waktunya nistain Sehun senista-nistanyaaa...

Muehehehe.. *ketawa evil bareng kyuvil*


	4. My Hell, My Heaven

hayoo yang mau liat Sehun dinistain mari merapat...

maaf yaa kalo kurang nista..

maaf reviewnya ngga bisa dibales satu2..

gomawoyo reviewnya *lovesign bareng xiuhunhan*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**MY HEAVEN, MY HELL**

* * *

Oke, Sehun rasa semua penilaiannya tentang kitchen itu salah jika ia mengingat perlakuan Minseok dan staff kitchen terhadapnya. Dulu, ia selalu membayangkan kitchen seperti sarang naga, karena jika ia salah melangkah maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Singkatnya, lihat saja bagaimana acara Hells Kitchen yang dipandu Gordon Ramsay itu. Bagaimana Gordon Ramsay berteriak dan marah seperti orang kesetanan jika ada peserta yang melakukan kesalahan.

Atau Sehun memilih untuk menyesali pikirannya pagi itu karena, Hell! Keadaan kitchen saat ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya mau pecah. Ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya, ternyata Hayi. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu hanya menatapnya dan, oh no! Sehun bersumpah demi semua boxer bergambar rusa yang ia punya, (dan Sehun berpikir apa Minseok juga memiliki boxer bergambar rusa) bahwa ia melihat gadis yang mempunyai kadar wajah stoic yang sama dengannya mengeluarkan sebuah smirk dan berkata "Welcome to the party oppa" dengan santainya seolah melihat keadaan yang menurut Sehun chaos sama seperti melihat anak kecil yang sedang bermain masak-masakan di sekolah.

Sehun mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Minseok, dan ia berbalik melihat Minseok dengan sebuah trolley yang ukurannya 3 kali lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya. Di dalam trolley itu Sehun melihat berbagai macam sayuran dan satu trolley lagi yang dibawa oleh Sunggyu berisi daging, seafood, ayam dan bebek.

"Sehun, kau ikut aku ke commissary, kita bekerja disana." Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membantu Minseok mendorong trolley itu.

Sesampainya di ruang commissary, Sehun melihat beberapa orang yang Sehun ketahui sebagai staff dan trainee sedang sibuk memotong sayur-sayuran dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Sehun mengikuti Minseok yang berjalan menuju pojok ruangan, ia memperhatikan Minseok yang sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai macam sayuran dari trolleynya. Sehun kaget ketika Minseok memanggilnya.

"Perhatikan dan jangan banyak tanya, kau harus memotong semua sayuran ini sebelum jam.." Minseok melihat jam sakunya, ".. jam setengah 2, sebelum kita istirahat. Mengerti?"

"S-s-s-semuanya?" Sehun menelan ludahnya, gugup. "Ya, ada masalah?" Sehun menggeleng, entah kenapa dimatanya saat ini, Minseok terlihat seperti ular yang ingin ganti kulit.

"Perhatikan, kau harus memotong buncis ini, lihat contoh yang sudah kupotong. Ini untuk banquet party, jadi kau tidak perlu menggunakan penggaris agar ukurannya terlihat sama semua, gunakan 'eye measurement' mu. Setelah kau selesai memotong ini temui Junki jika aku belum datang, ia akan memberimu tugas lagi. Cepat selesaikan."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, takut. 'Minseok gila' batinnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh Sehun memotong buncis sebanyak 2 kontainer penuh! 1 kontainer saja ukurannya sama seperti 10 inset kecil! Dan ia harus menyelesaikan paling lambat sebelum jam istirahat, dan kalau sebelum istirahat ia sudah selesai, ia harus meminta pekerjaan tambahan pada Junki!. Dan kemana Minseok, enak sekali ia bisa jalan-jalan padahal Sehun sedang nyaris gila disini, benar-benar tidak bertanggungjwab.

'sial! Ini bahkan belum setengahnya' batin Sehun. Sehun buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia larut kembali dengan buncisnya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia mengerjakan buncis ini, dan ia belum selesai bahkan satu kontainerpun masih terisi seperempatnya.

"Sampai jam istirahat kau tidak akan selesai jika memotongnya seperti itu" Suara Minseok terdengar.

"Ambil buncis itu segenggaman tanganmu, ratakan, potong ujungnya dan potong lagi seukuran yang aku minta."

Sehun mengikuti suruhan Minseok, dan ia memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang sibuk dengan Zucchini, terong, dan sayuran lain untuk ratatouille. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Minseok menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan rapi. Sehun kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Aaaaah… selesai jugaa! Selamat tinggal buncis sialan!" Sehun menatap hasil kerjanya, puas. Melihat beberapa buncis yang dipotongnya sudah berada di 10 inset berukuran besar. Sehun baru ingin duduk, kakinya terasa pegal hingga suara Minseok menginterupsinya, "Pekerjaanmu belum selesai tuan Oh. Ikut aku"

Sehun kembali mengikuti Minseok, kali ini mereka menuju butchery.

"Jae-ah, dimana udang segar yang kupesan?"

"Di walk-in chiller seafood, rak ketiga, ada tulisan barbeque. Jumlahnya ada 2 inset besar. Masing-masing inset sudah kuhitung, ada 190 udang." Youngjae berkata sambil sibuk memotong ayam.

"Oke, Sehun.. kesini. Ini pekerjaanmu selanjutnya, buang kulitnya lalu potong butterfly. Aku harus mengecek hot kitchen." Minseok memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun, dan beralih ke Youngjae, "Jae-ah, aku titip dia." Minseok bergegas menuju hot kitchen, dan Sehun pun sibuk bekerja (lagi). "Sehun hyung! Hajaaarr!" ujar Yedam sambil memotong kepiting.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang mengerjakan udangnya sambil cemberut, Yedam malah terlihat santai dengan kepitingnya. Tidak lama pekerjaan Yedam selesai, dan ia kembali berteriak pada Youngjae, meminta pekerjaan lain. Sehun kebingungan melihat energi Yedam yang tidak pernah habis, berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Minseok kembali mengecek pekerjaan Sehun, "good.. setelah itu kerjakan ini, ne? ini untuk pasta Vongole nanti malam." Ujar Minseok sambil menyerahkan 3 bowl besar pada Sehun.

Sehun tergagap, "s-s-sebanyak ini?" "mau lagi? Masih ada 4 bowl di walk-in chiller." Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Lalu kapan aku istirahat?" "Kau mau bekerja atau santai-santai?" "tap…" perkataan Sehun terpotong oleh suara Yixing, "Yoohooo… Youngjae.. Minseok.. Sehun.. Yedam.. Shindong.. Sean ahjussi.. Taeyong…" ujar Yixing menyapa para penghuni Butchery, heboh. "Xingxing hyuung! Bawa apa?" Yixing tertawa melihat tingkah Yedam yang berbanding terbalik dengan Taeyong. "Ini kubawakan chocolate cake, green tea tiramisu, dan beberapa roti. Daripada dibuang, sayang." Yixing menaruh cake dan roti yang ia bawa di dekat Taeyong. "Aku berkeliling dulu, ne? pembagian jatah" "aku ikut, Xing." Minseok menyusul Yixing keluar butchery.

Tidak lama setelah Yixing dan Minseok pergi, roti dan cake yang dibawa Yixing ludes dalam sekejap, mereka semua kelaparan ternyata.

"Sehun-ssi, udangnya sudah?" "ne, sudah Youngjae-ssi, aku mau langsung mengerjakan kerang." "Ehm, boleh aku minta tolong taruh kembali udangnya di walk-in chiller seafood?" Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun langsung menaruh udang yang sudah dikerjakannya di walk-in chiller.

Sehun mulai mengerjakan kerang untuk Vongole. Tidak sampai 10 menit mengerjakannya, Sehun sudah kesal setengah mati karena kerangnya tidak juga bersih. Yedam yang melihatnya hanya cekikikan, "aku mau membantumu hyung, tapi saat ini aku sibuk. Hyung lihat kan?" ujar Yedam sambil menunjukkan daging giling yang baru ia bentuk. "Itu mau kau bikin apa?" "Lamb kebab hyung, satu lagi untuk beef burger. Aku mau menyerahkan ini ke Hot Kitchen dulu, ne?"

"Hyung, kalau bosan hyung bisa menyanyi. Yedam sering melakukan itu, makanya ia seperti orang kelebihan energi." Ujar Taeyong, memecah keheningan.

"Apa semua koki seperti itu?"

"Tergantung, yang aku tau Hayi dan Taeyeon noona suka menyanyi juga. Minseok hyung sukaaa sekali suara mereka."

"ada yang membicarakanku?" terlihat kepala Hayi menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Tidak, bocah. Mau apa kesini?"

" Mau mengadakan konser tunggal….." ujar Hayi sambil ngeloyor pergi ke walk in chiller khusus beef. Sehun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Hayi, sedangkan Taeyong hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"..Sehun oppa yang tampan, sudah jelas-jelas aku bawa trolley, jelas aku mau mengambil barang.. Taeyong-ssi, aku taruh kertas order disini yaa.. aku ambil chicken breast, kepiting, beef medallion, dan rib-eye. Aku tadi juga ambil tulang-tulangan untuk stock."

"Oke.. nanti kuminta staff yang datang tanda tangan."

Sehun yang baru sadar kalau ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Taeyong langsung bertanya,

"Yang lain pada kemana?"

"Yedam paling sedang dimintai tolong Youngjae hyung, Shindong hyung sedang bikin smoke salmon kan di hot kitchen? Sean ahjussi paling sedang mengecek barang. Kudengar ada masalah dari distributor."

Sehun mengangguk, ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Siaaalll! Kenapa belum selesaai juga! Das…"

Minseok yang baru datang dari hot kitchen, mendengar makian Sehun. Ia langsung menghampiri dan memotong perkataan Sehun, "Kau bodoh atau tolol? Bagaimana bisa bersih dengan cara seperti itu? Memangnya kerang ini apa kau congkel-congkel dengan tangan seperti itu?" Minseok merebut kerang yang ada di genggaman Sehun, membasahi cangkang kerang itu dengan air, lalu menaruh kerang itu di genggaman tangannya, dan melakukan gerakan seperti mencuci tangan, lalu dicucinya lagi cangkang kerang itu dan Voila.. tidak sampai 30 detik cangkang kerang itu sudah bersih. Sehun menganga melihatnya, "s-seperti itu saja?" "mau seperti apa lagi? Cepat kerjakan lalu istirahat, setelah itu bantu tempat lain lagi. Dan ingat, digosok bukan dicongkel." "kapan aku istirahaat! Ini sudah lewat jam sebelas!" "tidak ada istirahat kalau kau terus merengek! Kembali bekerja! Dan ini, tambahan 1 bowl lagi." Minseok meninggalkan Sehun.

"Sabar hyung, 3 jam lagi kita istirahat kok. Sini aku bantu." Taeyong menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya.

"Kenapa kau betah kerja seperti ini?" "Aku menikmatinya hyung, sesimpel itu. Memang melelahkan jika dilihat-lihat. Tapi karena aku menikmatinya, jadi tidak terasa berat. Hyung juga begitu kan? Pasti berat mengurus hotel sebesar ini."

Sehun diam, selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan tugasnya. Tentu saja, ada Joonmyeon yang selalu membantunya dan para rekan black jacket yang selalu memberikan laporan bulanan mengenai hotel. Sehun menjawab, "tidak, karena aku punya staff dan trainee yang kompeten di bidangnya. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu terbebani." Ia tersenyum menatap Taeyong.

Sehun dan Taeyong melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka sambil mengobrol. Yedam dan Youngjae sudah kembali, ternyata mereka sekalian mengambil perlengkapan seperti plastic wrap, alumunium foil, dan yang paling penting hand gloves dan tissu dari purchasing room. Shindong dan Sean juga sudah kembali. Mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing, Taeyong pun mereka biarkan membantu Sehun.

Minseok kembali lagi ke butchery, mengecek pekerjaan Sehun. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan bertanya, "kau lelah?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Payah! Kerangnya sudah selesai, kan? Taeyong, terimakasih sudah membantu namja bodoh ini. Dan kau Sehun, setelah istirahat ikut aku."

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah waktu istirahat berlalu, Sehun mencari-cari keberadaan Minseok. Minseok menyuruhnya melakukan beberapa pekerjaan sebelum menariknya ke walk-in chiller.

"Bersihkan tempat ini. Ganti plastic wrap yang rusak dengan yang baru, pindahkan saus-saus dan bumbu ke tempat yang lebih kecil jika isinya sudah tinggal sedikit."

"Kau gila! Ini bukan tugasku, lagi pula untuk apa ada steward/stewardess!"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Memangnya ini berhubungan dengan kitchen equipment? Steward/stewardess tidak punya urusan dengan kebersihan chiller! Yang bertanggungjawab itu koki!"

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengerjakan, eoh?"

"baiklah akan aku kerjakan, tapi kau yang mengurus dan mengecek dapur."

Sehun terdiam, melihat kondisi dapur yang seperti medan perang membuat nyalinya menciut. Sehun merinding melihat hal itu, mengingat beberapa hal yang menyeramkan (dalam kamus hidupnya) dan memalukan menimpanya secara beruntun dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Ia benar-benar di neraka sekarang.

**Flashback On**

Sehun dan Minseok memasuki hot kitchen, Minseok langsung berjalan menghampiri Sunye, mengecek pekerjaannya, ia juga menghampiri Myungsoo yang mendapat shift siang. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sweatdrop dibelakangnya.

Sehun masih sibuk bersweatdrop ria, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia menghalangi jalan. Taeyeon yang saat itu sedang membawa satu inset besar Lasagna yang baru diangkat tentu saja kesal. Yeoja mungil itu meneriaki Sehun,

"KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA? HAH! KALAU TIDAK MAU MEMBANTU JANGAN HALANGI JALAN! TIDAK LIHAT AKU BAWA APA? MAU KUTUMPAHKAN LASAGNA FRESH FROM THE OVEN INI KE WAJAH STOICMU ITU?"

Sehun yang kaget sontak menyingkir dari hadapan Taeyeon. Sialnya, ia tidak melihat saat itu ada Dongwook yang sedang membawa trolley. Entah sial atau apa, wajah mulus bak model Sehun itu menabrak trolley dengan cara yang sangat tidak elite, menyebabkan tray yang ada di trolley itu bergeser dan ada sebagian yang jatuh. Orang-orang yang ada disana sontak menoleh kearah Sehun, Taeyeon dan Dongwook dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah membantu Dongwook menyusun tray, Sehun menghampiri Minseok yang dengan santainya bertanya,

"Bagaimana rasanya mencium ujung trolley?"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan dengusan, kesal karena diacuhkan oleh para penghuni hot kitchen. Minseok yang tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Sehun menyodorkan satu inset kentang rebus ke hadapannya, dan menyerahkan potato masher,

"Lanjutkan dulu pekerjaan Hayi, dia sedang mengambil susu untuk membuat mashed potato. Nanti kuberi tau tugasmu lagi."

Sehun berpikir tugasnya kali ini mudah, hanya tinggal masukkan kentang ke potato masher lalu tekan potato masher itu agar kentangnya hancur. Tapi ternyata perkiraan Sehun salah, karena demi lip balm miliknya, ini benar-benar keras. Sehun penasaran, ia mencoba lagi dengan kekuatan penuh dan gagal.

Minseok melihat Sehun yang kesusahan dengan potato masher, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya 'kita lihat seberapa telitinya dia' pikir Minseok. Sehun tidak sadar kalau ia menjadi pusat perhatian disana gara-gara derp facenya. Beberapa koki yang kesulitan untuk menahan tawa memilih untuk kabur ke chiller, beberapa ada yang kabur ke area cuci untuk mengambil alat atau bahan sekaligus melepas tawa.

Semuanya berhenti ketika Hayi datang, Hayi yang melihat kesulitan Sehun dengan santainya merebut potato masher dari tangan Sehun dan mengendorkan kunci alat itu lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sehun kembali sweatdrop melihatnya. Hayi yang menyadarinya hanya berbalik dan berkata

"Oppa, jika oppa tidak mengendorkan kunci alat ini sampai nanti Huang Zitao si model terkenal itu mengumumkan kalau dia adalah hybrid panda-manusia juga oppa tetap tidak bisa menghancurkan kentangnya."

'Siapapun tolong sembunyikan wajahku…..' pikir Sehun. Ia benar-benar malu, 'dasar alat bodoh kentang bodoh..' maki Sehun dalam hati. Ia tambah malu lagi ketika Hayi dengan santainya menambahkan,

"siapapun tolong cek celana Sehun oppa, aku takut dia kecepirit di celana seperti Taeyong oppa waktu itu."

Satu hot kitchen sontak menertawakan komentar evil seorang Lee Hayi.

**Flashback off**

* * *

kurang nista ya?

Hayi OOC yaa.. emang sengaja sih, manfaatin wajah stoic Hayi..

Hehehe..

TBC guys..

Ah Saranghaeyo.. :*


	5. Meeting Byun Baekhyun

Naah... sekarang Minseok, Sehun, Yixing dan crew kitchen lain agak disimpen dulu..

yang penasaran ama Kai, nanti disini bakal di flashback sedikit kok cerita tentang dia..

MAAAFFFFF NGGA DIBALES REVIEWNYA YAAA..

koneksi internetnya amit-amit deh.. dirumah readersnim pada kaya gitu ngga?

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**MEETING BYUN BAEKHYUN  
**

* * *

Sudah nyaris satu bulan Sehun bekerja di kitchen, percaya atau tidak Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan ritme kerja di kitchen yang cepat dan rapi. Bahkan Sehun sekarang sudah berani membuat makan malamnya sendiri, padahal ia biasanya memesan makanan dari restoran. Hubungannya dengan Minseok pun membaik, meskipun sesekali pertengkaran antar kedua makhluk berbeda tinggi itu tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun selalu menolak memanggil Minseok dengan tambahan hyung.

Saat ini Sehun sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya di butchery, ia bersama Taeyong ditugaskan untuk mengupas kulit udang. Ia dan Taeyong mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Hingga Luhan datang dan ia langsung menghampiri Sehun, "Hunnie, ayo makan siang bersamaku dan Kyungsoo."ujar Luhan.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai, hyung."

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut denganku." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyuung.. nanti aku susul saja, ne?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hyung.."

"Bocah. Lanjutkan pekerjaannya, kalau ada Minseok bilang Luhan mengajak Sehun pergi makan siang." Ujar Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Luhan menarik Sehun ke locker room. Sehun bingung, "loh hyung? Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"ganti bajumu. Kau tidak mungkin makan memakai baju 'kerja'mu itu."

"memang kita makan dimana?"

"Seoul story. Memang kau mau dimana? Al Dente? Lotus? Atau dimana?"

"kukira di cafeteria."

"Cafetaria? Sejak kapan kau makan disana Hunnie?"

"sejak nyaris sebulan lalu, hyung."

"Sudah cepat ganti baju, tidak usah banyak tanya. Dan, yang benar saja, kau itu Owner sekaligus GM hotel ini Hunnie…"

"Kenapa memang kalau makan disana? Masakan Cafetaria tidak kalah enak dengan masakan Chef-chef utama di restoran kok hyung."

"Kitchen benar-benar mengubahmu Hunnie, padahal belum ada sebulan kau disana. Jangan-jangan setelah aku pulang dari Bern kau akan makan makanan warung kecil."

Luhan keluar dari locker room diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Luhan ternyata menuju Al Dente, restoran Italia dimana tempat sahabatnya, Kyungsoo bekerja. Ia mengubah rencananya, "Hunnie, kita ke Al Dente, ne? Baekhyun menunggu disana." "Terserah hyung saja."

Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh waitress yang langsung mengarahkan mereka menuju kursi yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Sejak awal datang hingga saat sudah selesai makan, Luhan dan baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya berbincang sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lebih memilih menemani Luhan, daripada melanjutkan pekerjaan di dapur, karena demi apapun Sehun bersumpah, ia bosan.

Sehun akhirnya membuka suara, "Hyung aku mau lihat-lihat dulu." Yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

Sehun berkeliling restoran yang didominasi warna coklat dan krem itu. Desain interior restoran ini mengingatkan Sehun pada rumah yang terletak pada pinggiran kota, memberikan kesan nyaman seperti di rumah sendiri tanpa menghilangkan kesan mewah dari restoran ini. Di pojok dekat pintu masuk restoran, berjejer rak-rak yang berisi wine kualitas terbaik, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, tepat di sudut kiri terdapat panggung kecil tempat dimana live music biasa dimainkan setiap Jumat malam, 'aku akan menyuruh Hayi, Youngjae, Taeyeon noona dan Yedam menyanyi disini kapan-kapan'. Dan jangan lupakan dapur yang terletak di seberang panggung. Dapur Al Dente berbeda dengan dapur-dapur di restoran lain di Arc en Mer, selain karena terdapat Tungku besar untuk memanggang Pizza, karena setting awalnya adalah open kitchen, dapur di Al Dente juga didesain seperti dapur di pantry rumah/apartemen, yang membedakan tentu saja kitchen setnya. Dari sini kita bisa melihat beberapa koki sedang sibuk mengolah makanan, sedangkan beberapa lagi sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan.

Tanpa sadar Sehun berjalan menuju arah dapur, beberapa koki yang melihatnya langsung memberi salam. Sehun membalas salam mereka lalu mulai melihat-lihat pekerjaan mereka, satu hal yang Sehun sadari, meskipun suhu dapur itu panas karena terdapat api dimana-mana, tapi dapur Al Dente terasa dingin dan kaku. Tidak ada koki yang saling berinteraksi ketika bekerja, tidak ada yang saling membantu ketika ada station yang butuh bantuan, semuanya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Sehun tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara,

"Sehun? Kau tidak bekerja?"

Sehun menoleh, "Chanyeol hyung? Mau apa kesini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau memanggilku dan Yixing menggunakan hyung tapi tidak pernah mau memanggil Minseok hyung memakai sapaan hyung, dan Aku ingin mengantarkan ini," Chanyeol menunjukkan beberapa wine di tangannya dan langsung diambil oleh Sehun.

"Ini kan kualitas rendahan hyung, hotel kita tidak memakai barang dengan kualitas rendahan."

"Wine kualitas rendahan memang tidak bagus jika disajikan ke tamu, tapi wine kualitas rendahan itu lebih enak dipakai untuk memasak karena rasa anggurnya belum sepenuhnya terfermentasi."

Sehun mendelik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak percaya, eoh? Shiftmu sampai jam berapa? Jangan pulang dulu, aku akan tunjukkan perbedaannya. Nanti aku minta Minseok hyung untuk mengajarimu flambee sekalian."

Sehun tersentak ketika mendengar nama Minseok disebut. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menuruti ajakan orang yang dicintainya, Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Hai Kyungsoo-ssi, ini pesananmu. Aku pergi dulu, ne."

"Ah, terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi." Chanyeol hanya memberikan wink kepada Kyungsoo sebagai balasannya dan sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Loh, Sehun-ssi? Sedang makan dengan Luhan hyung"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kembalilah ke mejamu, nanti aku juga akan kesana." "ne, hyung."

Sehun kembali ke mejanya bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun, melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk mengobrol. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata,

"Hunnie, Baekkie ingin mengadakan peluncuran kosmetik terbaru disini. Kau tau brand 'Brilla' kan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Model utamanya ada dua orang, Huang Zitao dan Kris Wu, Luhan ge. Ini kosmetik khusus pria."

"Kapan acaranya akan diadakan hyung?"

"Mungkin sekitar dua bulan lagi, Sehun-ah. Gege sudah pulang dari Bern kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang, namja bermata owl itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Baek hyung.. aku kangen, bagaimana Paris?" Kyungsoo langsung memberondong Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan.

"Paris menyenangkan, apalagi disana ada Huang Zitao…"

"Ah.. kau jatuh cinta dengannya Baekkie?"

Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia menyukaiku, sikapnya dingin sekali"

"Ceritakan.."

"STOOOPP! Nanti saja ceritanya. Luhan hyung, nanti aku kembali ke outlet saja, Minseok hyung pasti mencariku. Kalian lanjutkan saja acara temu kangen kalian." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun langsung bergegas pergi.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melongo melihat kepergian owner hotel itu. Baekhyun akhirnya angkat suara,

"Jadi, Minseok hyung atau Sehun?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengetukkan jari lentiknya di meja dan berkata,

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu Luhan hyung, aku pasti pilih Sehun. Dia itu tampan, kaya dan dia itu owner hyung.. owner tempatmu bekerja"

"Kau terlalu matre Baek hyung, kalau aku sih terserah Luhan hyung saja."

"eh? tidak membela atasanmu?"

"Baek hyung benar, tapi kalau kau menyukai Minseok hyung juga bagus. Minseok hyung meski tidak sekaya Sehun tapi ia benar-benar perhatian. Kau akan merasa beruntung menjadi semenya."

"sudaah.. kenapa malah membahas hubunganku. Ceritakan pertemuanmu dengan Huang Zitao, Baek.."

**_Flashback ON_**

Baekhyun selalu menyukai Paris dan Sungai Seine, apalagi pada malam hari. Tapi sayang, kali ini baekhyun harus melewatkan hal kesukaannya, yaitu jalan-jalan malam menyusuri Sungai Seine gara-gara pesta ballroom sialan ini. Ia kesal karena harus menghadiri ballroom party ini untuk bertemu dengan dua model yang akan menjadi brand ambassador produknya, Huang Zitao dan Wu Yifan.

Baekhyun mencari Seungri, tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri ruangan sambil menggenggam Champagne yang tinggal terisi setengahnya. Dari kejauhan, Ia melihat Seungri melambaikan tangannya dan tentu saja, Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya. Seungri duduk di barstool, bersama seorang namja. Baekhyun yang tidak mengenal namja itu langsung menepuk pundak Seungri.

"Baekhyun-ah ini Huang Zitao, salah satu model kita. Yang satunya lagi Wu Yifan sedang ke belakang."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kau Huang Zitao? Aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal"

"Ne, salam kenal"

"Kau tampan sekali"

"terima kasih"

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, menandakan bahwa ia tidak terlalu suka dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

**Flashback OFF**

"... begitu hyung." ujar Baekhyun.

"Dingin sekali namja itu. Baek, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan pria seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. Ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Kudengar Jongin sekarang jadi dancer di Amerika. Memang iya Luhan hyung, Kyungie?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Aaah.. aku rindu saat-saat kita SMA. Saat kita masih bersama trio Kim itu, aku ingat bagaimana Jongdae dengan baik hatinya mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas, bagaimana Minseok hyung yang sering khawatir seperti induk ayam kehilangan anak jika Jongdae dan Jongin telat, ia pasti akan menelpon kita satu per satu, Jongin yang sering pamer gerakan dance yang baru ia pelajari ..." Baekhyun terus berbicara tanpa menyadari dua wajah temannya sudah berubah, pucat. Baekhyun terlalu naif, ia ingin menyatukan persahabatan mereka lagi padahal ia tau semuanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Semuanya berubah sejak mereka lulus SMA.

* * *

Next chap full flashback masa SMA mereka yaaa yaa...

Saranghae bbuing...


	6. (Flashback pt1) It Start From An Affair

hello.. kali ini full flashbacknya mereka..

maaf kalo mengecewakan/plotnya kecepetan...

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 (PART 1)  
**

**IT STARTS FROM AN AFFAIR**

* * *

**Flashback ON**

Luhan berjalan melewati koridor lantai 1,tempat anak-anak kelas 1 berkumpul. Ia mencari adik Minseok, Jongin karena hari ini Minseok tidak masuk. Kenapa bukan Jongdae? simpel, karena Luhan selalu merasa awkward dengan namja itu. Di depan kelas bertuliskan X-8 di pintunya, Luhan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ketika mereka menyadari Luhan datang, anak-anak di kelas itu sontak terdiam. Mereka berpikir, 'untuk apa kapten tim sepakbola kita kesini?'.

Luhan berdeham meminta perhatian mereka, "ada yang tau Kim Jongin dimana?"

Semuanya menggeleng, cuma ada satu orang namja bermata owl yang mengacungkan tangannya, "aku tau sunbae, mau aku antar?"

Sekelas itu pun menatap namja bermata owl itu, kesal. 'cari perhatian sekali dia, memangnya dia pernah bicara dengan Jongin apa?'

"baik, tolong antarkan aku kesana ..." "Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo." Begitu menyebutkan nama, Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Luhan keluar kelas. Ia membawa Luhan ke taman belakang sekolahnya, lalu menunjuk sebuah pohon besar.

"Jongin sering kesana untuk tidur atau melatih gerakan tari."

"terima kasih Kyungsoo-ah"

"sama-sama Luhan sunbae"

"panggil hyung saja, tidak usah seformal itu."

"ah.. n-ne"

Kyungsoo langsung pamit pergi, ia meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju pohon besar tempat Jongin biasa tidur siang. Melihat Jongin yang sedang sibuk melatih gerakan popping yang baru ia lihat dari Presque Vu, crew dance asal Amerika favoritnya. Luhan memeluk Jongin dari belakang, membuat Jongin yang sedang melatih gerakan tarinya berhenti sejenak.

"Hyung, kau mengagetkanku."

"Biar.. kau tidak pernah bilang dimana tempat persembunyianmu" ujar Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya, seperti anak kecil yang lollipopnya diambil.

Luhan yang kesal ditertawakan oleh Jongin langsung berjinjit dan mengecup bibir tebal milik namja berkulit tan itu, membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Hyung.."

"Kenapa? kan Minseok tidak ada, lagipula hanya ada kita Jongie.. Aku merindukanmu."

"Hyung.." Luhan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Jongin, membuat namja itu berhenti bicara.

"Bisakah kita berhenti memikirkan hyung mu itu dan menikmati waktu kita?"

"Minseok hyung itu kekasihmu hyung!"

"Dan aku mencintaimu Jongie... kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"case closed kalau begitu." Luhan berjinjit lagi dan mengecup bibir kekasih, atau lebih tepatnya kekasih gelapnya itu.

**SKIP TIME**

"Seokkie-ah, seandainya aku selingkuh dengan seseorang yang kau kenal apa yang kau lakukan?"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku resep yang dibacanya ke Luhan,

"Wae Luhan-ah? Kau selingkuh, eoh?"

"t-t-tidaaak.. Bagaimana aku bisa selingkuh darimu, Seokkie. Kau sabar menghadapiku, pintar memasak, baik, rajin, apa yang kurang eoh?"

"Clingy sekali kau Lu, kau bahagia dengan selingkuhanmu? Jika kau lebih bahagia dengannya.. aku mau apa? percuma mempertahankanmu jika kenyataannya kau tertekan."

"Seokkie-ah... mianhaeyo"

"untuk apa?"

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah bulat Minseok, "untuk ini..." ujar Luhan yang dengan cepat mengecup bibir mungil Minseok dan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya sebelum...

"LU GEEEE..." Minseok berteriak dengan wajah memerah karena Luhan menciumnya di tempat umum.

**SKIP TIME**

"Jongdae-ssi, memangnya Luhan dan Minseok sunbae sudah putus?"

"Tidak... Jangan sembarangan bicara kalau tidak ada buktinya Kim Jinwoo!"

"Jang..."

"Sudah Donghyuk-ah.. mungkin Jongdae-ssi memang tidak tau.. Dan kusarankan jangan melewati ruang musik." ujar Jinwoo yang langsung menarik Donghyuk dari hadapan Jongdae.

Jongdae yang terlanjur emosi dengan ucapan Jinwoo dan Donghyuk langsung menuju ruang musik, mengubah tujuannya yang ingin menuju kantin. Sejujurnya, ia juga penasaran dengan ucapan Jinwoo, 'jangan melewati ruang musik. memang dia siapa? atau jangan-jangan dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu memakai ruang musik untuk acara battle rap?' pikir Jongdae. Namja berwajah kotak itu mengedikkan bahu dan langsung menuju ruang musik.

Di depan ruang musik, Jongdae bertemu dengan sahabat ekskul vocalnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat menutupi sesuatu. Jongdae memilih untuk mengagetkan mereka,

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"tidak ada apa-apa... ya kan Kyungie..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Keduanya langsung menarik Jongdae menjauh dari ruang musik.

"Hei... ada apa ini? aku mau mengambil buku partitur musikku" uajr Jongdae berbohong pada mereka.

"tidak ada apa-apa, ya kan Baek hyung.."

"eung.. nah Jongdae, bukumu ketinggalan? nanti aku ambilkan. sekarang kau lebih baik pergi, ne?"

"baiklaaah.. aku ke kantin saja. Baek, ambilkan bukuku. Aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh Kwon Sonsaengnim."

"Iya..."

Merasa pegangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengendur di kedua tangannya, Jongdae langsung berlari cepat. Bukan menuju kantin, tapi menuju ruang musik.

Jongdae membuka pintu ruang musik dengan suara 'BANG!' dan Jongdae membatu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bukan, bukan karena ia melihat kedua namja yang sedang duduk di depan piano itu berciuman dengan panas, Jongdae sendiri tidak masalah dengan hal itu karena dirinya sendiri adalah seorang gay, dan ia bahkan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Lee Seunghoon, teman sekelas Minseok yang juga leader dari club dance. Tapi, yang membuatnya susah bernafas adalah orang yang sedang berciuman itu adalah Luhan dan Jongin. Ya, matanya tidak mungkin salah, itu Jongin. Kim Jongin, adik kandungnya dan adik tiri Minseok, orang yang paling sering dibela Minseok jika Jongdae dan Jongin bertengkar, orang yang keinginannya selalu dipenuhi oleh Minseok, orang yang paling dijaga Minseok ketika kedua orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di Bucheon.

"KIM JONGIN XI LUHAN! APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI!"

Kedua namja yang sibuk berciuman itu terlonjak kaget. Ketiganya terdiam, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo keluar dari persembunyian kalian, dan jelaskan semuanya padaku." ujar Jongdae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan dan Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari balik jendela ruang musik. Mereka masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan, kelima namja yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam dan tidak ada yang berani bicara.

"Baek, Kyung.. sejak kapan mereka bermain di belakang Minseok hyung. Dan sejak kapan kalian tau?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae.

"hyung..."

"Baek, Kyung.. kalian sahabatku dan Minseok hyung kan? kenapa kalian ikut-ikutan menyembunyikan semuanya? tidak bisakah kalian melarang mereka?"

"hyung..."

"DIAM KIM JONGIN!"

Baekhyun angkat bicara, "kami tau sejak tiga bulan lalu.. Maaf.."

Jongdae menghela napasnya, "sudah.. Baek bilang ke Kwon Seonsaengnim aku tidak enak badan."

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Jongin ingin mengejar Jongdae, tapi ditahan oleh Luhan.

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah sebulan semenjak Jongdae memergoki Luhan dan Jongin, semenjak itu juga hubungannya dengan Jongin berubah menjadi dingin. Ketika Luhan ke rumah mereka untuk berkunjung tidak jarang Jongdae memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin dan Luhan. Minseok pun sepertinya merasakan ada perbedaan dengan sikap Jongdae ke Luhan. Dulu, Jongdae dan Luhan sering sekali mengobrol. Apalagi ketika pacar Jongdae, Seunghoon datang. Tidak jarang mereka berdua mengerjai Seunghoon, dan yang paling bahagia saat bagian itu tentu saja Jongin. 'kapan lagi melihat ketua club dance dikerjai habis-habisan dan dengan bodohnya langsung menurut seperti ini' itu jawaban Jongin ketika ditanya mengapa ia senang sekali melihat Seunghoon dikerjai.

Siang itu Minseok dan Jongdae memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket, mereka berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan. Jongin memilih untuk menunggu rumah. Perasaan Jongdae tidak tenang setelah ia tau dari Minseok bahwa Luhan akan berkunjung. Jongdae takut rahasia Jongin dan Luhan akan terbongkar. Ya, Jongdae membenci affair antara Jongin dan Luhan, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia ingin melindungi Jongin semampunya. 'Biarkan Luhan ketauan memiliki affair dengan siapapun, asal bukan degan Jongin' pikir Jongdae.

Mereka pulang dengan menggunakan bus. Dari luar pagar rumah mereka, terlihat motor Luhan sudah terparkir manis di garasi. Minseok langsung membuka pintu dengan girangnya begitu melihat motor Luhan. Ia berlari mendahului Jongdae yang kepayahan membawa barang belanjaan. Minseok memasuki rumah dan menuju ruang tamu, sedangkan Jongdae sedang menutup pintu dan membuka sepatunya.

Minseok ingin tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya, ia membatu dan menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. Jongdae yang melihat Minseok hanya diam saja dari lorong, memutuskan untuk menghampiri Minseok, terlebih ia melihat Minseok menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. 'semoga ia tidak melihat apa yang aku pikirkan.. semoga ia tidak melihat apa yang aku pikirkan' ucap Jongdae dalam hati, seperti mantra yang terus ia ulang-ulang. Tapi, apa yang ada di pikiran Jongdae memang dilihat oleh Minseok. Semuanya bagai kaset film yang diputar ulang oleh Jongdae, kejadian di ruang musik terulang lagi. Kali ini hanya saja perbedaannya adalah orang yang paling tidak diharapkan melihat kejadian ini, ada dan melihatnya secara langsung. Refleks, Jongdae memekik tertahan melihat kejadian didepannya.

Jongin dan Luhan kaget mendengar pekikan tertahan Jongdae, tapi mereka lebih kaget lagi melihat Minseok yang ekspresinya berbanding terbalik dengan Jongdae. Minseok seperti tidak melihat apa-apa,

"Lanjutkan saja, maaf mengganggu acara kalian." ujar Minseok seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Kini giliran Jongdae, Jongin dan Luhan yang terdiam. Jongdae mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin dan Luhan, lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Minseok. Jongdae tau Minseok berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dihadapan kedua dongsaeng dan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Hyung.." Jongdae mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok.

"Pergilah Dae-ie, aku baik-baik saja.."

Jongdae tidak memperdulikan ucapan hyungnya itu, ia malah terus mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok. Hingga akhirnya Minseok menyerah dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Jongdae ingin angkat bicara, tapi perkataannya keburu dipotong Minseok,

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menunggu sebentar lagi Dae-ie.. Tidak bisakah mereka menunggu selama dua bulan lagi? Hanya dua bulan Dae-ie.. Setelah dua bulan aku akan menghilang dari hadapan mereka."

"Hyung..."

"Ya.. aku sudah tau hubungan mereka. Dari awal.. Aku tau Jongin mencintai Luhan, Jongin rela melakukan apapun demi Luhan, bukan Kyungsoo. Jongin mencintai Luhan, aku tau. Dan Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun, karena dia sempat kelepasan berbicara."

"Maafkan aku Hyung.." Jongdae menunduk.

"Tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah disini Dae-ie. Aku salah karena pura-pura buta tentang perasaan Jongin dan Luhan, Jongin dan Luhan juga tidak jujur padaku, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menjadi pelarian."

"Tapi aku tau hubungan mereka Hyung.."

"Kau ingin melindungi Jongin, aku tau Dae-ie.. Wajar jika seorang hyung ingin melindungi dongsaengnya."

* * *

ini Chapternya Wen bagi dua.. soalnya takut kepanjangan..


	7. (Flashback Pt2) Move On

**CHAPTER 5 (PART 2)**

**MOVE ON  
**

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Minseok dan Luhan. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Jongin ikut menghadiri acara kelulusan itu. Bohong jika mereka mengatakan semuanya masih sama, atau tidak ada yang berubah dari persahabatan mereka. Karena kenyataannya semuanya terlihat awkward, bahkan ketika kedua orang tua trio Kim menyuruh Minseok berfoto bersama kedua dongsaengnya dan sahabat mereka. Menyedihkan ketika mereka bertiga tampak saling menghindar satu sama lain, terutama Jongin. Namja tan itu menghindari kontak dengan kedua hyungnya. Baekhyun pun terlihat benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

Trio Kim itu kembali ke rumah kecil mereka setelah mengantarkan kedua orang tua mereka kembali ke Bucheon (orang tua mereka menolak untuk tinggal lebih lama). Mereka langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing, Minseok sibuk merapikan baju dan dokumen-dokumen yang wajib dibawa. Keberangkatannya ke Swiss tinggal menghitung hari, sayang sekali orang tuanya menolak mengantarkan kepergian anak sulungnya itu.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Minseok, Minseok bergegas membuka pintu. Ia melihat ke luar, ternyata Jongin. Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok, ia menangis di pelukan hyung tertuanya itu, dan berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf. Jongin merasa bersalah, dan ia baru berani mengatakannya sekarang. Ia siap menerima pukulan, tendangan atau tamparan dari hyung tertuanya itu, karena telah merebut Luhan. Tapi diluar dugaan, Minseok malah balik memeluk Jongin, ia meminta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan perasaan Luhan dan dongsaengnya, dan malah sibuk memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Jongdae yang mendengar tangisan dari luar langsung berjalan ke luar kamarnya, ia melihat Jongin yang memeluk Minseok. Minseok yang melihat Jongdae mengisyaratkan Jongdae agar mendekat, dan langsung menarik jongdae ke pelukannya,

"Kalian, jika aku tidak ada jangan bertengkar. Jongin, belajar yang rajin dan jangan terus-terusan menari hingga kelelahan, ingat istirahat. Dae-ie, jaga dongsaengmu ini, jangan lupa kau adalah yang tertua. Kalian berdua harus belajar bangun pagi, karena tidak ada hyung yang akan membangunkan kalian lagi."

**SKIP TIME**

Kepergian Minseok ke Swiss tidak berarti semuanya membaik, ya.. meskipun Minseok sudah memaafkan Luhan dan Jongin, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Jongin dan Luhan. Jongin memilih untuk memutuskan Luhan dan mulai menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa orang, namja ataupun yeoja. Jongdae pun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Seunghoon karena Jongdae tidak menyanggupi ajakan Seunghoon untuk menjalankan LDR karena Seunghoon harus pindah ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studinya. Setelah lulus Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa yang didapatnya dari Yonsei University sambil menjalani kerja part-time di toko bunga dekat kampusnya. Jongin mengikuti jejak hyungnya, ia juga mengambil job part time di sebuah kafe kecil yang baru buka di dekat sekolahnya bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sama-sama membantu di dapur. Kafe kecil itu ternyata milik guru matematika mereka, Cho Kyuhyun jadi kadang jika kondisi kafe sedang sepi mereka sering mendapat les privat matematika gratis dari Kyu seonsaengnim.

Jongin melanjutkan kuliahnya di Korean National University of Arts di Departement of Dance Performance dengan memanfaatkan jalur beasiswa. Ia mendengar kabar tentang Luhan dari Kyungsoo, setelah kelulusannya Luhan memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan studi di Beijing, tempat asalnya. Kyungsoo juga melanjutkan kuliahnya di sekolah kuliner ternama di Korea.

Jongdae, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mengantarkan Baekhyun ke airport, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi di Prancis setelah selama setahun mengambil kursus intensif berbahasa Prancis. Berbeda dengan mereka, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan berasal dari keluarga berada hingga tidak usah repot-repot mencari beasiswa untuk sekolah di tempat yang bagus dan mahal atau bahkan ke luar negeri.

Jongdae menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan langsung mencari pekerjaan. Jinwoo teman satu kelasnya di SMA memasukkan CVnya ke Floriciente, sebuah flower and gift shop di hotel Arc en Mer. Setelah melewati interview dan beberapa tes lainnya, Jongdae mulai bekerja disana. Ia membantu Minseok membiayai kuliah Jongin dan biaya hidup orang tua mereka di Bucheon. Minseok saat ini bekerja di Restaurant Gordon Ramsay at Royal Hospital Road, London. Dengan bimbingan dari Anthony Bourdain, salah satu chef ternama dunia yang menggemblengnya dengan keras ketika ia trainee dan memulai karirnya wajar jika Minseok menjadi salah satu koki yang mendapat perhatian khusus dari Gordon Ramsay, pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja kini.

**SKIP TIME**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih membantu Kyuhyun di cafe miliknya, mereka berdua bekerja dengan rajin untuk membiayai kuliah mereka. Ya, uang yang diberikan Minseok dan Jongdae setiap bulan ditabung oleh Jongin bukan untuk membayar kuliah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo beruntung, atau bisa dikatakan begitu. Mereka mendapat tawaran dari Ryeowook, sahabat Kyuhyun untuk bekerja di Arc en Mer. Tentu saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyetujuinya, tanpa pikir panjang kedua sahabat itu langsung memberikan CV mereka pada Ryeowook. Di Arc en Mer, Kyungsoo mendapat kesempatan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Italia selama 18 bulan dengan dibiayai oleh hotel itu.

**SKIP TIME**

Cukup lama Jongin dan Jongdae bekerja di Arc en Mer, mereka mendengar kabar bahwa akan ada 2 orang Chef baru di hotel mereka. Keduanya masih muda dan berbakat. Yang membuat mereka berdua semakin penasaran adalah menurut rumor keduanya adalah lulusan Swiss. Kyungsoo meyakinkan kedua Kim Jong bersaudara itu, bahwa salah satu dari kedua chef tersebut bukan Kim Minseok, kakak mereka. 'Minseok hyung bilang kan, ia masih di London' kata Kyungsoo.

Kedatangan dua chef itu disambut oleh staff kitchen dan Tuan Oh Sooman sendiri. Ketika kedua chef itu memasuki ruangan, Jongin tidak bisa menahan teriakannya,

"MINSEOK HYUNG!"

Minseok dan Yixing yang mendengar teriakan Jongin langsung menoleh ke tempat Jongin berdiri. Minseok tersenyum melihat Jongin, ia memberitau Yixing bahwa yang memanggil tadi adalah Jongin, adiknya. Minseok bergegas menghampiri Jongin dan langsung memeluk namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, sedangkan Yixing langsung menuju ke arah Oh Sooman.

"Aku kangen hyung.. kenapa hyung bohong sama Jongin dan Dae hyung, sama Kyungie juga"

"Hyung mau bikin kejutan untuk kalian bertiga"

"Seokkie hyung.."

"ne.. aaah, annyeonghasaeyo Sooman sajangnim. Maaf saya tidak memberi salam terlebih dahulu pada anda." Minseok membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Chef Kim. Mereka adik anda?"

"Ah.. ini adik saya Kim Jongin, dan ini sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo. Adik saya yang satu lagi bekerja di Floriciente, Kim Jongdae."

"Hmm.. baiklah, mereka adalah salah satu alasan anda pindah ke Korea bukan?"

"ye, sajangnim. Agar saya bisa lebih mengontrol mereka."

"Chef Kim Miseok dan Chef Zhang Yixing adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik dari Swiss Hotel Management School. Mereka dapat menjadi chef di usia muda karena bakat dan kemampuan mereka. Chef Kim merupakan anak didik dari Anthony Bourdain, dan Chef Zhang merupakan anak didik dari Wolfgang Puck. Tidak usah djelaskan, kalian pasti tau siapa mereka. Dengan bakat dan kemampuan yang kalian punya, tentu kami mengharapkan kalian akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi hotel ini."

"Ah, sajangnim terlalu memuji. Kami sama seperti kalian, kami hanya beruntung dan bekerja keras bisa mendapat beasiswa dan pelatihan khusus dari mereka."

"Khusus untuk staff di pastry dan bakery, aku minta maaf jika aksenku terdengar aneh dan bahasaku ada yang kalian kurang mengerti."

"Chef Zhang berasal dari Changsa, aku yang mengajaknya kesini. Dan bahasa Koreanya masih belum terlalu lancar."

"Baik.. kurasa cukup perkenalannya, kalian dapat melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Tuan Oh Sooman pun meninggalkan dapur.

Koki yang ada di dapur malah sibuk mengerubungi Minseok dan Yixing. Mereka sibuk bertanya ini itu, terutama tentang status mereka. Yixing mengakui kalau ia sudah mempunyai kekasih, sedangkan Minseok belum. Para staff di kitchen sibuk menggoda Minseok, beruntung Minseok bukanlah orang yang kaku seperti Excecutive Chef mereka. Ya, Minseok saat itu masih berstatus sebagai Chef de Cuisine.

**SKIP TIME**

Tahun kedua Minseok dan Yixing bekerja, dan segalanya mulai berubah. Mulai dari masuknya Chanyeol, sahabat mereka sewaktu menempuh kuliah di Swiss hingga banyaknya karyawan dan petinggi baru yang masuk menggantikan karyawan dan petinggi yang sudah tua.

Hari itu adalah hari yang penting bagi karyawan hotel Arc en Mer, karena GM sekaligus owner hotel mereka tuan Oh Sooman memutuskan untuk pensiun. Penggantinya tidak lain adalah anaknya sendiri, Oh Sehun. Menurut berita yang beredar di kalangan karyawan, Tuan Muda Oh adalah lulusan Cambridge University dan sebelumnya ia bekerja di hotel Hilton Beijing, yang terletak di Wangfujing, distrik Dongcheng untuk mematangkan skillnya.

Yixing dan Minseok menunggu Chanyeol di depan meeting room. Yixing dan Minseok mewakili staff kitchen untuk menghadiri acara perpisahan dengan tuan Oh Sooman sekaligus penyambutan Oh Sehun. Chanyeol datang dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya,

"Yeol-ah, cengiranmu creepy sekali."

"Hehehe... maaf hyung.. aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau penerus Sooman sajangnim itu orang yang hampir tiap malam datang ke Luca. Kau tau hyung, semalam dia kelepasan bicara di depanku."

"Bagaimana wajahnya? apa lebih tampan dari Yifan ge?"

"Yang jelas dia lebih tampan dari kalian berdua Yixing hyung. Kalian berdua kan tidak tampan tapii..."

"Bersiaplah paring knife ini akan menancap di kepalamu kalau kau berani bilang aku cantik." ancam Minseok

"Anii.. aku mau bilang kalian manis kok.." ujar Channyeol menunjukkan senyum 3 jari.

Mereka bertiga tidak bisa melanjutkan obrolan mereka karena kedatangan Tuan Oh dan putranya. 'tampan, lebih tampan dari Luhan.' pikir Minseok saat melihat Sehun.

Sehun berkeliling melihat perwakilan karyawan di hotelnya. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang memakai baju kitchen. Yang membuat Sehun heran ialah necktie berwarna merah yang ada di kerah chef jacket namja itu dan topi tinggi yang dipakainnya, sedangkan setau Sehun necktie merah berarti posisi orang itu sudah berada pada posisi tertinggi, bisa Chef de Cuisine atau bahkan Excecutive Chef. Setelah melakukan speech dan mengenalkan visi misinya Sehun berkeliling menemui karyawan yang mewakili departemennya satu per satu. Sampai pada akhirnya ayahnya mengajak Sehun berkenalan dengan dua orang perwakilan dari kitchen yang malah sibuk mengecek makanan yang tersedia.

"Chef Kim, Chef Zhang.."

"Annyeonghasaeyo Oh sajangnim" ujar keduanya serempak sambil membungkukkan badan. 'kompak sekali' pikir Sehun.

Mata Sehun tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Minseok, 'serius dia staff bukan trainee atau sejenisnya? tapi necktie yang dia pakai berwarna merah' pikir Sehun

"Nah, perkenalkan. ini anakku Oh Sehun, dia yang akan menggantikanku di hotel ini. Kuhar-"

"Appa, bukankah kita tidak menerima pekerja dibawah umur?" tanya Sehun yang tidak bisa memendam lagi rasa penasarannya. Membuat Minseok dan Yixing terbelalak, tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Maksudmu apa nak?"

"Appa, bayangkan jika hotel lain tau kita mempekerjakan orang yang di bawah umur. Itu bisa membuat nama baik hotel yang appa bangun menjadi rusak. Sehebat apapun skillnya (Sehun menunjuk Minseok) dia tetap anak dibawah umur."

Yixing yang menyadari maksud Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, dan membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Minseok? jangan ditanya, mukanya sudah semerah pasta tomat sekarang, campuran malu dan kesal.

"Maaf Sehun-ssi, tapi umur saya sudah 27 tahun." ujar Minseok, berusaha terdengar tegas di hadapan Sehun.

"BOHONG! KAU PASTI MASIH 16 TAHUN!" ujar Sehun tidak percaya. "Sehun-ssi, yang dikatakan Minseok hyung itu benar. Dia satu sekolah denganku di Swiss, bahkan kami sering satu kelas, hanya berbeda di waktu penjurusan. Aku memilih pastry, dia memilih continental."

Sehun kaget.

**SKIP TIME**

Memasuki bulan ke enam setelah Sehun menjadi penerus ayahnya, Sehun melakukan regenerasi besar-besaran di hotel ini. Sehun banyak memasukkan wajah baru yang usianya terbilang masih produktif. Sehun bahkan mengganti Kim YoungMin, tangan kanan ayahnya dengan sahabat masa kecilnya Kim Joonmyun. Dan saat ini Sehun akan mengenalkan (lagi) orang yang akan mengisi posisi Head of Food and Beverages Services Department. Dan menurut gosip yang beredar (lagi) orang ini adalah 'crush' Sehun sejak ia masuk kuliah.

Minseok bersiap-siap di kantornya, ia berhenti ketika melihat wajah Jongin dan Yixing dari pantulan kaca.

"Sudah terlihat manis kok hyung, tenang sajaa.." ujar Jongin terkikik geli melihat hyungnya.

"Aigoo.. hyung, dekati dia dong kalau hyung naksir.."

"Siapa yang menyukai Sehun sih?" potong Minseok kesal, ia mengembungkan pipinya yang sudah bulat.

"Imutnyaaa.. tidak kaget kalau Sehun bilang kau seperti anak 16 tahun hyung. Yaaah, hyung memang tidak menyukainya kan? hanya suka memperhatikannya dari jauh." Yixing menimpali perkataan Jongin yang dipotong oleh Minseok. Membuat Minseok tambah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya aku ralat, hyung TIDAK menyukai Sehun kok Jongin-ah. Tapi hyung, tolong kontrol inner fanboymu kalau ada di sekitar Sehun." ujar Yixing sambil menarik Jongin setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"YIXING! JONGIN! KEMBALI KESINI!"

Minseok berjalan menuju ruang rapat, kali ini memang agak sedikit berbeda karena penyambutan kepala departemen baru itu bersamaan dengan jadwal rapat direksi. Minseok terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sesampainya ia di ruang rapat, ia langsung mengambil kursi disamping Chanyeol yang bulan lalu baru diangkat sebagai manajer Luce. Chanyeol yang melihat Minseok langsung membeberkan informasi tentang si kepala departemen F&B Services,

"Orang yang menjadi kepala departemen F&B Service orang China hyung, tapi bahasa Koreanya sudah lancar soalnya waktu SMA dia bersekolah di Seoul, dia kapten klub sepakbola, menurutku dia seorang verse, bukan ultimate top atau bottom dan kau tau hyung, namja itu mengingatkanku pada rusa. Semalam aku bertemu dengannya, ia minum-minum bersama si sexy lisp kesayanganmu itu hyung."

Minseok membeku mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, 'orang china-kapten klub sepakbola-seperti rusa.' pikir Minseok. Otak Minseok langsung tertuju pada satu nama, Luhan. 'Noo... yang seperti itu bukan cuma Luhan.' Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu memilih diam, 'nanti juga hyung bakal cerita kalau memang penting untuk diceritakan' pikir Chanyeol.

Sehun datang bersama namja bersurai merah, namja itu menunduk jadi wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Minseok. Minseok tidak berhenti memandang namja itu hingga akhirnya namja itu mungkin merasa diperhatikan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sekeliling hingga matanya bertemu dengan seorang namja berpipi bulat, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Nafas Minseok tercekat, ia rasa ia sudah gila. 'tidaaak, itu bukan Luhan.. kumohon jangan Luhan.' pikir Minseok.

"... dia adalah tuan Xi Luhan, atasan saya sewaktu di Hilton Beijing." ujar Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan.

Minseok rasa hidupnya tidak akan sama.

* * *

Rencananya sih mau dibikin dua part, tapi kayaknya maksa deh yaa..

ntar malahan kaya kejar target takutnya..


	8. (Flashback Pt3) Is It War?

**CHAPTER 5 (PART 3)**

**IS IT WAR?**

* * *

Melihat Xi Luhan lagi ibarat membuka luka lama untuk Minseok. Dan yang Minseok tidak percaya adalah Sehun, si tuan wajah datar itu tergila-gila dengan Luhan. Well, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona Luhan? Bahkan Jongin saja terpesona dengannya.

"hyung.." panggil Jongin, membuyarkan lamunan Minseok.

"memikirkan Sehun?" Minseok menggeleng. "Luhan hyung?" Minseok menggeleng lagi, ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada apa kesini?"

"Satu supplier bermasalah hyung, barang-barangnya tidak ada yang fresh dan jumlah barang yang dia kirim tidak pernah sesuai order. Hyung ikut aku, kita lihat semua barangnya."

Jongin menarik Minseok ke walk in freezer dan walk in chiller di inventory. Minseok mengecek semua barang bersama Jongin, ia juga mengecek ke outlet-outlet banquet. Distributor yang dipakai untuk banquet kitchen dan restaurant kitchen memang berbeda, jadi Minseok lega setidaknya ia bisa meminta sedikit kelebihan barang yang dimiliki oleh restoran-restoran untuk menambah persediaan di banquet kitchen. Selain itu ia sedikit lebih tenang karena dua distributor lain yang biasa mengirim barang ke hotel ini juga tidak sulit untuk dihubungi.

Minseok mengecek ke bagian purchasing, ia meminta nama distributor bermasalah yang mengirimkan barang untuk banquet kitchen. Ia juga meminta orang purchasing untuk membuat order baru untuk mengganti barang-barang yang rusak itu.

Yixing yang sedang sibuk menelpon Yifan langsung mematikan teleponnya setelah melihat wajah Minseok yang sedang tidak bersahabat itu.

"Xing, istirahat nanti Yifan menemuimu kan? Aku ingin minta bantuan Yifan."

"bantuan apa hyung?"

"Minta dia menghubungi supplier, lalu menanyakan alamatnya. Biar kita yang mencari tau selanjutnya."

"baik hyung."

* * *

"kau mengajak Yifan ke warung jajangmyeon langganan kita, Xing?"

"iya hyung.."

"yakin dia doyan ?"

"sumpal saja mulutnya dengan jajangmyeon kalau dia tidak mau makan."

Yixing dan Minseok melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sambil berjalan kaki. Jarak warung ddeokbokki langganan mereka dengan hotel memang dekat, jadi mereka lebih memilih berjalan kaki, mereka juga cukup sering makan disana.

"Annyeong ahjumma.. aku pesan jajangmyeonnya 3 ne." ujar Yixing. Ia menghampiri Minseok yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Mereka menunggu Yifan,

"Ah.. itu Yifan. Ugh, aku benci kalau dia menyamar hyung."

"Makanya ungkap hubungan kalian ke publik."

"Makanya kontrol inner fanboy hyung kalau ada di dekat Sehun."

"YIXING!" ujar Minseok kesal, yang dibalas Yixing dengan mehrong.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." ujar namja dengan tinggi diatas normal menghampiri mereka, ia melepas masker yang dipakainya dan memberi kecupan singkat pada pipi Yixing.

"ugh, hati-hati dengan paparazzi bodoh! kalau me-" ujar Yixing.

"Nah, Minseok hyung apa yang bisa kubantu." ujar Yifan mengacuhkan Yixing.

"Telpon ke nomor ini, lalu minta alamatnya. Setelah itu biar kami yang urus." ujar Minseok menyerahkan kertas yang berisi nomor telepon.

Yifan mengangguk dan langsung menghubungi nomor yang ada di kertas menggunakan ponsel yang dia pinjam dari manajernya. Yifan berbicara sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas, sepertinya alamat distributor itu. Yifan lalu memberikan kertas itu ke Minseok dan Yixing. Yixing dan Minseok memperhatikan alamat yang diberikan Yifan.

"mereka langsung memasok barang ke hotel hyung. Tidak memakai jasa agen seperti pemasok lain. Alasannya karena mereka memiliki orang dekat di hotel kalian."

"Hyung, siapapun orangnya pasti lebih berkuasa dari kita dan orang-orang purchasing. Minimal memiliki backing yang kuat untuk menyelundupkan barang."

"Tapi tanpa tanda tangan dari staff kichen semua barang tidak akan masuk Xing."

"Saranku kalian datangi saja dulu tempat ini, bagaimananpun juga masalah kan berawal dari supplier ini."

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan Yifan. Xing, hari ini kita tidak sibuk kan?"

"Tidak hyung. Ah.. Chanyeol juga sedang off"

"Hubungi Chanyeol, kita ke tempat ini sekarang. Yifan kau ikut?"

Yifan mengangguk.

* * *

"Ini tempatnya hyung?" ujar Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan papan nama bertuliskan "EXOTIC FOOD SUPPLIER AND DISTRIBUTOR" yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Minseok.

"Hyung biar aku dan Yifan hyung saja yang turun. Kalian berdua disini."

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Xing. Lagipula kalian berdua kan staff kitchen, kemungkinan besar salah satu pekerja mereka pernah melihat kalian."

Yifan langsung menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk kantor supplier itu.

Lima belas menit kedua namja manis itu menunggu, dan mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui hasilnya. Keduanya benci saat seperti ini, saat mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menunggu. Setelah melihat dua namja tinggi itu keluar dari kantor, ditemani oleh seorang ahjussi tua bermata bulat. 'Do ahjussi' bisik Minseok.

"Kau mengenal ahjussi itu hyung?"

"Itu ayah Chef Do Kyungsoo."

"Aaaahh.. Chanyeol bertemu calon mertua kalau begitu."

Kedua namja tower itu memasuki mobil, Yifan yang duduk di kursi kemudi langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Kalian kembalilah ke hotel, tadi aku dan Chanyeol sudah menghandle semuanya."

"Shiftku dan Minseok hyung berdua sudah habis, lagipula harusnya kan hari ini jatah kami off."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ke apartemen kita Xing? Minseok hyung? Yeol-ah?"

"Terserah saja kalau begitu."

"Baiklah.." Yifan langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ke apartemen yang ditempati oleh Yixing dan dirinya.

* * *

"Hyung, kurasa beberapa black jacket terlibat. Tadi, Do Ahjussi bilang kalau semua barang yang dikirim olehnya selalu sesuai permintaan hotel. Ia juga menunjukkan faks yang dikirim oleh pihak purchasing Arc en Mer dan memang itu berbeda dengan jumlah yang kau order hyung. Masalah kualitas, tadi Do ahjussi bilang kalau kualitas barang dari produsen tempat ia biasa membeli barang memang sedang turun akibat gagal panen dan ia juga saat ini sedang kelebihan stok barang. Dia terancam bangkrut hyung. Tapi dengan banyaknya order dari Arc en Mer dan pihak Arc en Mer juga tidak menolak meskipun barang yang didistribusikan olehnya itu jelek. Jadi, ia sedikit terbantu hyung." ujar Chanyeol memberitaukan hal yang dibicarakan olehnya dan Yifan bersama Do ahjussi tadi.

"Do Kyungsoo dekat dengan black jacket kan hyung? terutama Luhan."

"Do Kyungsoo? Chef mata bulat itu? Ahjussi tadi ada hubungan apa dengannya?" ujar Chanyeol semangat mendengar nama orang yang disukainya.

"Dia ayahnya Yeollie. Maaf kalian harus bertemu di tengah keadaan seperti ini. Aku juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan Do Ahjussi, setidaknya dengan cara yang lebih pantas."

"Kalian bersahabat hyung?" ujar Yixing bingung.

"Kami bersahabat sewaktu Senior High School, Xing. Aku, Jongdae, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan."

"MWO?" ujar Chanyeol dan Yixing bersamaan, kaget.

"Aku yakin hubunganmu dulu dengan Luhan lebih dari sekedar sahabat hyung..."ujar Yixing. Sebelum Minseok sempat menyela Yixing kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "...dan aku tidak tau apapun hubungan yang pernah terjadi diantara kalian. Ceritakan hyung."

"Tidak.. aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Hyung yang cerita atau aku minta Baekhyun yang cerita?" ujar Chanyeol. Minseok tau jika Chanyeol sudah berkata seperti itu berarti permintaannya sudah final dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Baik.. Baik.. Kalian menang! Puas?! Sekarang biarkan aku bercerita dan jika kalian berani menyela, aku hentikan ceritanya."

Minseok mulai bercerita tentang persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ia mulai dari awal dia bertemu dengan Luhan, Jongin yang mengenalkan Kyungsoo padanya. Bagaimana dulu ia dan Kyungsoo sering melakukan eksperimen masak bersama dengan Jongdae, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jongin yang menjadi testernya. Dari awal hingga berakhirnya hubungan dirinya dengan Luhan. Tapi, ia melewatkan satu hal penting yang menurutnya tidak perlu diketahui oleh Yixing dan Chanyeol, perselingkuhan Jongin dan Luhan.

"Tunggu hyung.. biar aku sederhanakan.. Jadi, dulu hyung dan Luhan pacaran. Jongdae dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat dan Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga sahabat? Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongdae juga dekat karena mereka sama-sama ikut ekskul choir? Kyungsoo adalah junior kesayangan Baekhyun dan Jongdae di klub? Jongin, Jongdae dan hyung sering hang out bersama dan mengajak mereka? Persahabatan kalian memburuk sejak hubungan hyung dan Luhan mulai merenggang? Hyung dan Luhan putus dua bulan sebelum kelulusan, dan sejak itulah persahabatan kalian semakin memburuk. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Jongdae merasa terjebak dengan hal itu. Hyung tidak ada yang kau tutupi kan? Dan mengapa kalian putus?"

"Tidak Xing, tidak ada yang kututupi. Aku tau Luhan menyukai orang lain, tapi aku menahannya agar jangan pergi. Dia beberapa kali memutuskanku, tapi aku menolak dan berjanji akan berubah. Dia kasihan padaku. Dia tau kelemahanku Xing, karena ia mengetahui hal itu ia tidak bisa melepasku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya saat itu. Aku bodoh kan Xing, Yeollie?"

Chanyeol dan Yixing tau sebenarnya ada yang ditutupi oleh Minseok dan mereka lebih memilih diam. Well, Chanyeol dan Yixing sudah bisa membaca pikiran Minseok seperti buku yang terbuka. Wajar, karena persahabatan yang mereka bangun sejak menjadi roommate di Swiss berjalan dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Besok kita cari lagi hyung. Sekarang istirahatlah.."

Chanyeol mengantar Minseok sampai ke rumahnya. Hal yang mengejutkan terlihat didepan rumah Minseok. Mobil Audi hitam milik Luhan terparkir manis di depan rumahnya, 'seperti deja vu' pikir Minseok. Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak bicara apapun, ia memang seorang happy virus yang berisik tapi ia tau kapan waktunya harus diam. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, dan Chanyeol yang berada tepat di belakang Minseok otomatis ikut berhenti juga.

Mereka melihat Jongin keluar dari mobil itu diikuti oleh... Luhan. Jongin terlihat ingin buru-buru masuk ke dalam, tapi ditahan oleh Luhan. "Lupakan aku Hyung! Kau memiliki Sehun sekarang!" "AKU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA DENGAN SEHUN!" "Dan aku tidak peduli. Buatku kau hanya masa lalu hyung."

Minseok menatap ke arah Chanyeol, ia melihat sahabatnya itu menautkan kedua alisnya. Minseok hapal gesture itu, itu adalah gesture saat Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Minseok berusaha menghiraukan tatapan curiga Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih fokus melihat dongsaengnya yang sedang sibuk adu mulut dengan Luhan.

Minseok dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jongin dan Luhan. Begitu menyadari kehadiran Minseok dan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Jongin langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Jongin langsung masuk ke rumah, sedangkan Minseok, Chanyeol dan Luhan masih berada di luar. Tiba-tiba Luhan mengangkat pembicaraan,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika adikmu sendiri berusaha untuk menjatuhkanmu?"

"Omong kosong, Lu. Pergilah, berhenti menggangguku dan Jongin. Dan Yeollie, pulanglah aku bisa mengatasinya."

Chanyeol menolak, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan hyungnya. Minseok benar-benar berusaha keras meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan menuruti perkataan Minseok.

"Whoaa.. Masih sama seperti dulu, eoh? Ah, Min.. bersiaplah untuk pesta besok."

"Jangan main-main dengan dapurku, Lu!"

Luhan mendengus kecil, "Kusarankan kau untuk menyiapkan obat penenang. Dan jangan mabuk-mabukan, ne? Kau tidak mau hamil kan?"

"XI LUHAN! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!"

Luhan memegang tangan Minseok dan menguncinya. Wajah Minseok menghadap tembok pagar pembatas rumahnya, posisi tubuhnya pun terjepit antara tembok dan tubuh Luhan. Luhan mengecup kecil tengkuk Minseok, "Aku tau perasaanmu, Min. Kau masih mencintaiku, eoh? Tapi maaf, aku hanya mencintai Jongin dan kau tau itu dari dulu." lalu melepaskannya.

Luhan berjalan menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan Minseok yang terduduk lemas di tembok pagar pembatas rumahnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Minseok, Yixing dan beberapa staff kitchen terkejut melihat kehadiran Choi Siwon, Head of Finance Department dengan Xi Luhan diikuti dengan beberapa black jacket lainnya.

'Wow.. invasi kitchen' bisik Taeyeon melihat kedatangan segerombolan black jacket.

"mana Kim Minseok!" ujar Siwon.

"Ada apa ini? kalian pikir dapur ini tempat demonstrasi!"

"KAU! KIM MINSEOK! KAU TAU BERAPA BANYAK KERUGIAN YANG KAU SEBABKAN?" teriak Siwon marah, ia kemudian melempar kertas berisi daftar order barang untuk kitchen.

"Aku tidak tau! Aku mengordernya sesuai dengan kebutuhan tapi barang yang datang selalu tidak sesuai dengan orderan! Lebih baik anda cek saja supplier bermasalah itu tuan Choi."

"Ini yang kau maksud sesuai? Kau menurunkan kualitas makanan hotel ini! Kau pikir ini adalah warung jajanan kaki lima? atau karena yang bertanggungjawab atas orderan itu adikmu jadi kau melindunginya? aku meragukan profesionalitasmu tuan Kim."

"Apa maksud anda tuan Choi? Tolong jangan berbicara sembarangan."

"Lihat baik-baik! Itu semua ditandatangani oleh adikmu. Adikmu sama saja seperti sudah menyelundupkan barang. Dan asal kau tau, hotel kita mengirim uang sejumlah dengan order yang sudah kau buat. Tapi kenyataannya? Adikmu mengurangi kuantitas bahan, eoh?"

"Jongin. Jelaskan padaku sekarang! Tuduhan yang mereka buat tidak benar."

"Mereka semua benar hyung. Aku yang melakukan itu." ujar Jongin. Suara di dapur mendadak hening.

"Jongin! Jangan bohong, ini tidak lucu Jonginnie.. Bukan kau pelakunya kan?"

"Yixing hyung kubilang itu kenyataan! Semuanya memang aku yang merencanakannya. Untuk apa aku disini? Aku muak berada di dapur! Tempatku adalah di stage, mengikuti kompetisi menari. bukan terjebak di dapur yang panas, sempit dan pengap ini!"

Minseok membatu, suaranya seolah tertahan di kerongkongannya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Sekarang apa keputusanmu tuan Kim?"

"Jongin. Kuharap paling lambat besok nona Chaerin sudah menerima surat resignmu. Dan ini keputusan final." ujar Minseok putus asa.

Seluruh staff kitchen yang berada disitu terkejut mendengar keputusan Minseok, termasuk Yixing. Jongin langsung melepas necktienya dan bergegas keluar dari dapur. Begitu juga dengan black jacket lainnya, kecuali Luhan yang masih bertahan disana.

"Well, sudah kau siapkan apa yang aku bilang kemarin?" ujar Luhan memperlihatkan senyum mengejeknya.

Yixing yang mengerti keadaan sahabatnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang-orang di dapur, "Kalian, kembalilah pada posisi masing-masing. Ingridients itu tidak akan memasak dengan sendirinya kan?"

**SKIP TIME**

Minseok langsung menemui Jongin dan Jongdae di lantai atas. Ia menghampiri maknae mereka,

"Aku tau itu bukan kau Jongin. Jelaskan semuanya!"

"Hyung, kau tau kan supplier bermasalah itu milik Kyungsoo hyung? Hyung, Kyungsoo hyung saat ini mengalami krisis. Do ahjumma sakit-sakitan dan Do ahjussi tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar pengobatan. Akhirnya Do ahjussi berhutang pada rentenir dengan bunga yang amat tinggi."

"Kenapa kau mengorbankan diri Jongin?"

"Aku... aku ingin membantu, tapi uangku sendiri pun tidak cukup banyak membantu dan Kyungsoo hyung selalu menolak. Kyungsoo meminta Luhan hyung melakukan itu. Dan yaa.. kedatangan Luhan hyung kemarin untuk memberitauku tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya."

"Tunggu... kenapa Kyungsoo seperti cuci tangan? Ini semua idenya Jongin! Kenapa selalu kau yang berkorban!" kali ini giliran Jongdae yang bersuara. Ia marah dengan adiknya.

"Hyung, semua juga memang kesalahanku. Aku juga tidak pernah mengecek ulang order bahan. Jadi, meskipun Kyungsoo hyung jujur tetap aku yang kena karena yang menandatangani itu aku."

Minseok tertunduk, ia langsung menarik Jongin ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan hyung yang langsung memecatmu."

"Hyung, melakukan hal yang benar kok. Kalau aku ada di posisi hyung aku psti melakukan hal yang sama."

"Sudah... lalu kau mau apa setelah ini Jongin-ah?" ujar Jongdae.

"Aku akan ke Amerika hyung. Seunghoon hyung menawarkanku untuk menjadi back dancer beberapa penyanyi. Dan yaa... aku sekalian mencari jalan masuk untuk menjadi crew dari Presque Vu. Minggu depan aku pergi, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

"We will miss you Jonginnie.."

"Aku juga hyung. Kalian harus baik-baik saja tanpa aku. Jongdae hyung, baik-baiklah dengan Joonmyeon hyung, jangan bertengkar karena hal sepele terus. Minseok hyung, aku menunggu kabar tentang kemajuan hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Jangan bersembunyi dibalik bayangan terus hyung, sekali-kali dekatilah dia. Sehun benar benar bodoh jika tidak menyadari kebaikanmu. Kalian berdua, jangan benci Luhan hyung dan terlebih lagi jangan balas dendam. Case closed hyung, ne?"

* * *

Next..

Maybe bakal mulai buka2 tentang Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan couple masing-masing...

Dan Chap depan udah back to present kok.

and yupp... ini MPreg... tapi ngga semua uke aku bikin MPreg, tbh it'll be weird

Alasannya? Karena di setiap dunia perYaoian yang bener itu kenal yang namanya top, botttom dan verse. ngga semuanya harus jadi ultimate uke/seme. malah rata2 banyak yang verse.. Wen yakinlaah kalian yang udah malang melintang di dunia ff Yaoi pasti udah khatam ama hal ini.

Kan aneh kalo yang verse kaya chara Luhan di ff ini bisa hamil..


	9. Lets Talk About Us

Waaahh... terimakasih bgt yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai sekarang.. semoga ngga bosen ama cerita abal bikinan wen ini :*

Di chap ini kemungkinan besar wen fokusin ama chara lain dulu.. tenang aja kok Xiuhunhan masih tetep muncul tapi porsinya aja di dikitin.

Sekarang udah tau kaaan kalo sebenernya Xiumin itu suka ama siapa..

Kenapa Wen bikin Xiumin kok kayaknya dendam bangeet gitu ama Sehun. Soalnya pas Wen lg ngobrol ama temen Wen ada temen Wen yg bilang "little boys pulling the pigtails of girls they secretly like"

Naaah... gr2 temen wen ngomong itu Wen jd kepikiran Xiumin, dan karakter cowonya yg pas menurut Wen yaaa Sehun. Gimana menurut readersnim?

Hayoo.. yang kesel ama Luhan siap-siap yaaa.. Wen nyiapin sesuatu yang insya allah jadi bom(?). Semoga hint dari Wen ini bisa menuhin ekspektasi kalian.

(Ini Wen ngomong apaaaaa...)

Sudahlaah..

Dimohon kritik dan sarannya..

* * *

**CHAP 6**

**LET'S TALK ABOUT US**

* * *

Pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun berakhir ketika Luhan pamit untuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang harus ia berikan pada Joonmyeon. Luhan sesekali menggoda Kyungsoo, ya.. Luhan memang menjodohkan Kyungsoo dengan Joonmyeon. Luhan sendiri tidak tau hubungan Joonmyeon dengan Jongdae, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, di hotel itu hanya Sehun, Chanyeol, Yixing, dan Minseok yang tau hubungan kedua namja itu.

Luhan menghampiri Joonmyeon di ruangan yang dulu ditempati oleh Sehun. Ketika Luhan masuk ke dalam, ia melihat Jongdae yang sedang merangkai bunga di pojok ruangan. Namja rusa itu hanya memperhatikan Jongdae yang sedang sibuk merangkai bunga-bunga segar itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam vas. Jongdae terkejut ketika Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara,

"Seberapa penting makna bunga itu sendiri? Maksudku, bukankah semua sama saja? Bunga itu sama-sama indah kan?"

Jongdae melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tidak menyangka Luhan berbicara padanya.

"Bicara padaku hyung? Makna bunga itu penting untuk si penerima, terutama untuk orang yang mengerti setiap makna bunga. Setiap bunga itu memiliki makna tersendiri hyung. Bunga juga bisa mewakili perasaan kita, yaa.. jika kita tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung."

"Ahh... Kalau begitu, menurutmu bunga apa yang bagus untuk menyatakan awal yang baru?"

"Daffodil bagus hyung. Selain untuk menyatakan awal yang baru daffodil juga dapat menyatakan kebahagiaan dan sukacita. Tapi bunga daffodil juga bisa berarti penantian. Bunga itu rumit hyung, tidak seperti matematika atau pelajaran eksakta lain, tidak punya arti yang mutlak. Semua tergantung dari jumlah, filosofis, karakter bunga itu sendiri. Pokoknya banyak faktor."

"Dae-ie, kau sudah selesai? Eoh, Luhan hyung?" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba masuk. Ia sedikit bingung karena tumben-tumbenan tidak ada aura membunuh ketika dua namja manis itu bertemu.

"Joonmyeon-ah, ini laporan yang kau minta. Minggu depan aku berangkat. Oh ya, jangan lupa acara mingguan black jacket kali ini dirumahku. Aku ajak Kyungsoo juga. Kau datang, ne? Ajak Sehun juga. Anak itu semenjak pindah ke kitchen jadi jarang ikut acara kita. Aku keluar dulu Joonmyeon-ah."

Luhan keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan Jongdae dan Joonmyeon di dalam. Aura ruangan itu seketika berubah menjadi dingin,

"Acara mingguan black jacket, eoh? Wow... Bahkan Minseok hyung tidak pernah tau ada acara ini. Mengingat posisinya yang setara dengan mereka, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo." ujar Jongdae dengan penuh penekanan, terutama pada kata 'Kyungsoo'.

"Sudahlah, anda memang lebih cocok dengannya Joonmyeon-ssi. Dibandingkan dengan karyawan biasa sepertiku." ujar Jongdae berusaha santai. Tapi terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan dan tidak suka pada wajah namja itu. Ia langsung keluar dan menuju Floriciente, tempatnya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, para black jacket seperti Sandara, Siwon, Chaerin, Luhan, dan yang lainnya benar-benar getol menjodohkan Joonmyeon dengan Jongdae. Alasannya? simpel, Kyungsoo dekat dengan mereka, meskipun posisinya dapat dibilang berada beberapa tingkat dibawah kumpulan orang-orang itu. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tertawa kecil jika ditanya tentang hal itu. Para black jacket itu tidak mengetahui sudah ada Park Chanyeol di hati Do Kyungsoo dan ada Kim Jongdae di hati Kim Joonmyeon. Luhan sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah lebih dari 3 hari Jongdae dan Joonmyeon bertengkar, dan Jongdae tidak mau ambil pusing. Namja itu lebih mencoba fokus ke pekerjaannya. Jongdae sibuk membantu pekerja lainnya merangkai bunga. Ya, pekerja di Floriciente memang hampir semuanya wanita, hanya ada 3 orang pria termasuk Jongdae tapi, bukan berarti Jongdae dan pekerja pria lainnya menjadi ngondek. Sejujurnya pekerjaan di gift shop yang menyandang predikat sebagai gift shop terbaik di Seoul ini tidak terlalu banyak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ya, salah satu alasannya adalah hotel memang saat ini belum memasuki musim High Season, dimana pada musim itu biasanya banyak dilaksanakan event-event dan dekat dengan waktu libur panjang.

Beberapa pekerja terlihat sibuk memotong tangkai bunga segar yang baru dikirim sedangkan yang lain sibuk mengecek pesanan barang, ada juga yang mengajarkan anak trainee. Jongdae sendiri membantu pekerjanya untuk memotong tangkai bunga, lalu merangkainya. Jongdae kadang turun tangan untuk membantu karyawannya mengajarkan anak trainee cara merangkai bunga jika ia sedang tidak sibuk, seperti saat ini.

Semua karyawan Floriciente dan seorang anak trainee yang sedang in charge disana sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Jongdae memilih untuk menyibukkan diri juga, agar pikirannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Joonmyeon. Namja yang sudah 4 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Selama 4 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, belum pernah sekalipun Joonmyeon mengenalkan Jongdae ke orang tuanya sedangkan orang tua Jongdae sendiri menganggap Joonmyeon sudah seperti anak sendiri. Minseok dan Jongin tidak tau hal ini. Ya, Jongdae tidak ingin menambah pikiran hyung dan dongsaengnya itu. Sebagai anak tengah, Jongdae berpikir bahwa ia harus kuat, karena ia harus menopang Jongin dan menjadi sandaran Minseok jika hyung kesayangannya itu terpuruk.

Suara Joonmyeon terdengar hingga ke ruang belakang tempat Jongdae merangkai bunga. Jongdae sendiri memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar. Joonmyeon harusnya mengerti jika Jongdae butuh waktu untuk berpikir, entar berpikir untuk memutuskan namja yang memiliki 'angel smile' itu atau melanjutkannya. Jongdae tau, Joonmyeon pasti akan menghampirinya, namja berahang kotak itu menghitung dalam hati.

_Tiga..._

_Dua...  
_

_Sa-..._

"Kau itu manager Dae-ie, kenapa masih terus merangkai bunga? memangnya kau tidak punya anak buah?" 'kan?' pikir Jongdae.

"Kau itu tangan kanan owner hotel ini Myeonnie hyung. Kenapa peduli dengan pegawai biasa sepertiku?" balas Jongdae, dingin.

Jongdae kadang tidak habis pikir dengan Joonmyeon, apa salahnya membantu para pegawai? Daripada setelah selesai mengerjakan laporan ia hanya duduk bersantai-santai, lebih baik membantu karyawan kan? 'Ck, dasar orang kaya. Benar-benar tidak produktif' pikir Jongdae.

"Kau... Hhhh, oke sabar Joonmyeon sabar.." ujar Joonmyeon bermonolog sendiri.

"Kau, Sabtu depan temui aku di A la Mode jam 8 malam."

"Harus?" Jawab Jongdae malas-malasan.

"Kalau kau tidak datang, aku yang akan menyeretmu langsung dari rumahmu Kim Jongdae."

Jongdae tau nada bicara itu, berarti Joonmyeon benar-benar serius. Jongdae bergidik ngeri membayangkan Joonmyeon yang menyeret dirinya jika ia tidak datang ke restoran bergaya Prancis itu.

**SKIP TIME**

Kepergian Luhan ke Bern membuat Kyungsoo kesepian. Namja bermata bulat itu semakin menyibukkan dirinya di dapur. Hingga Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di apartemen namja penggila eyeliner itu. Kyungsoo tentu saja menyanggupinya, selain karena merindukan Baekhyun, ia juga bosan. Jadi, malam ini ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun. Dengan membawa sebotol _Cognac _merk Rémy Martin, minuman favorit Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu apartemen Baekyun, menunggu yang punya apartemen untuk membukakan pintu. Namun, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Chanyeol berusaha menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"oh.. h-hai Chanyeol-ssi"

Sebelum Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk, suara Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam.

"siapa yang datang Chanchan?"

"Kyungsoo, Baek... Silahkan masuk Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo segera memasuki apartemen Baekhyun. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Ya, sejak dulu Kyungsoo memang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang kecil. Ia takut, Chanyeol, namja yang sejak dulu ia sukai menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kyungie... kau bawa apa eoh?"

"ini kesukaanmu Baek."

"Whoaaa... gomawo manis.. Chanchan lihat, Kyungsoo membawakanku apa" ujar Baekhyun, pamer.

"Cognac favoritmu Baek? dan.. Whoaaa.. kualitas X.O? Ini pasti mahal sekali.."

"Anii... yang terbaik itu kan _Horsage_ bukan X.O"

"Maksudmu _Hors D'age_, Kyungsoo-ssi? Yaa.. memang itu yang terbaik. Tapi kalau untuk dilepas ke pasaran kualitas X.O itu yang terbaik, sedangkan _Hors D'age_ hanya dikeluarkan pada acara-acara yang sangaaat penting, seperti acara kenegaraan. Bahkan di acara kenegaraan pun rata-rata masih memakai kualitas X.O" ujar Chanyeol, sedikit mengoreksi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. apapunm itu aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku suka."

"Jika itu pilihanmu Baek, tapi jangan protes jika suatu saat aku menyediakan Cognac/Brandy dengan kualitas yang rendah untukmu."

"Kejam sekali kau Park Chachan. Untung kau dongsaeng kesayangan Minseok hyung. Kalau bukan sudah ku kecilkan ukuran telingamu itu."

"Apapun itu terserahmu Byunbaek. Aku pergi dulu, ne. Bye Byunbaek, Kyungsoo-ssi"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju arah pintu. Setelah pintu ditutup, Baekhyun langsung memberondong Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan.

"Kyungie, kau menyukainya kan?"

"Nugu?"

"Chanyeollie.."

"T-t-tidaak hyung.."

"Haha.. kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kyungie. Dan tenang saja, Chanyeol bukan kekasihku. Dia itu sahabatku dari kecil."

"Ne hyung. Lalu, dia mau kemana itu?"

"Mau ke hotel lagi. Menemani Minseok hyung mengajari Sehun dan anak trainee flambee. Bersama Yixing juga. Dan aku tidak tau Yixing itu siapa."

"oh.. Yixing hyung? Dia pastry chef di hotel, Baekkie hyung."

"Mereka bertiga dekat?"

"Ne.. dekat sekali. Maklum, mereka kan bersekolah di tempat yang sama."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

**Sementara itu di Bern,**

Luhan celingukan menunggu kehadiran seseorang. 15 menit sudah ia menunggu, tapi namja yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. 'Lee Seunghoon, kalau sampai 15 menit lagi kalian tidak datang juga, aku habisi kau.' pikir Luhan. Tidak lama kedua orang yang Luhan tunggu datang juga. Kedua namja itu menghampiri Luhan,

"Maaf ge, aku telat. Tadi ada latihan tambahan, jadi Youngbae hyung menungguku hingga selesai dulu."

"Ini Luhan-ssi? Aku Dong Youngbae, atau kalau di Presque Vu kau lebih mengenalku dengan nama Taeyang."

"Aku Luhan, orang yang menyuruh Seunghoon untuk memasukkan Jong- maksudku Kai ke crew dance anda."

"Tidak usah seformal itu Luhan-ssi. Dan ya, terima kasih telah menyuruh Seunghoon memasukkan Jongin. Presque Vu saat itu memang sedang butuh tambahan orang."

"Eung, Hyung.. Minseok hyung dan Dae-ie sudah tau kau yang merencanakan semua ini? Yaa.. kau tau, setelah kesalahan Kyungsoo yang menjadikan Jongin sebagai kambing hitam itu. Kau yang langsung menghubungiku untuk mengajak Jongin menari lagi. Kau juga yang memohon padaku untuk mencarikan Jongin jalan agar bisa masuk ke Presque Vu. Dan, untung saja saat itu aku sudah kenal Youngbae hyung."

"Kadang kau harus memperlihatkan kebaikanmu pada orang yang sudah kau sakiti Luhan-ah. Mau sampai kapan bersembunyi? Jika seperti ini terus, aku yakin pasti Kim bersaudara itu akan membencimu terus. Aku kenal Jongin, dan aku tau permasalahan kalian dari awal. Ya.. Jongin yang cerita. Dan tenang sajaa, aku tidak menceritakan rencana yang kau susun dengan Seunghoon itu. Jongin namja yang baik, ia mudah memaafkan dan ia sangat menyayangi kedua hyungnya. Jadi, saranku jangan pikirkan dulu bagaimana cara merebut hati Jongin kembali. Bagaimana kau mau merebut hati Jongin kalau Jongin saja masih membencimu. Yaaa... selain karena Jongin sekarang memiliki Taemin. Bersikap jujurlah di depan dua hyung Jongin. Jangan memakai topeng sadismu terus. Kadang seorang vilain dalam sebuah cerita pun memiliki titik lelahnya sendiri. Dan.. maaf kalau aku lancang."

"Aku setuju dengan Youngbae hyung."

"Terima kasih sarannya, Youngbae..Mmm, boleh kupanggil hyung?" Youngbae mengangguk.

* * *

Bagus ngga?Youngbae emang aku bikin rolenya kayak kebapakan gituu...

Gara-gara waktu itu aku baca komennya Daesung yang nyamaaan banget cerita ke Youngbae, soalnya dia emang bisa ngasih solusi buat Daesung..


	10. If

Hayoo.. masih pada sebel ngga nih ama Luhan?

Ini Wen selipin moment HunMin sedikiiit kok..

Kurang? tenang ntar ada moment HunMin lagi..

Kalo mood wen ngga turun gara2 tugas kuliah yang minta ditendang..

Soo, Selamat menikmati cerita abal bikinan Wen ini...

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**IF**

* * *

Kata-kata Youngbae masih berputar-putar di pikiran Luhan. Ya, meskipun ia benci mengakuinya tapi ia memang sudah lelah terus berpura-pura jahat di hadapan Jongdae dan Minseok. Ia ingin seperti dulu lagi. Katakanlah ia seperti Baekhyun yang naif, tapi memang sebenarnya ia ingin seperti dulu lagi. Bermain bola dan mencicipi masakan serta kopi buatan Minseok, melihat Jongin menari, mendengarkan suara merdu Jongdae, mendengarkan cerita Bekhyun, melindungi Kyungsoo. Luhan menghela napasnya, mendengar nama Taemin keluar dari mulut Youngbae membuatnya sakit. Ya, siapa yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan Taemin dan Jongin, apa yang kurang dari keduanya. Berwajah mirip, sama-sama memiliki skill tari yang hebat, dan dekat satu sama lain sejak Jongin masuk menjadi bagian Presque Vu. Hingga ekor mata Luhan melihat cincin platina dengan hiasan sebuah berlian kecil di jari manis tangan kanannya. Ia kembali mengingat keputusan yang ia ambil di malam sebelum ia pergi ke Bern. Sebuah keputusan yang tidak akan disesalinya. Semoga...

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Besok adalah hari keberangkatan Luhan ke Bern. Ia dan beberapa teman sesama black jacketnya pun keluar untuk sekedar makan malam. Memang hal ini adalah hal yang lumrah di lingkaran pertemanan mereka dan bahkan ini sudah menjadi agenda mingguan jika tidak ada teman mereka yang pergi bertugas ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri. Sudah beberapa minggu juga Sehun tidak mengikuti acara ini, padahal dulu ia yang sering mengajak.**

**"Sehun kemana Joonmyeon-ah?"**

**"Ah.. Siwon hyung, entahlah. Ketika kuajak berangkat bersama ia bilang nanti saja. Ingin menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dulu bersama Chef Kim dan Chef Zhang."**

**"Anak itu? Cih, gaya sekali dia.. Dan terakhir kali aku cek, bocah itu semakin lengket saja dengan Chef Kim. Kau tidak cemburu Luhan-ah?" ujar Sandara.**

**"Ck, noona.. untuk apa cemburu. Lagipula Hunnie bukan pacarku."**

**"Soon Luhan oppa, soon. Dan... terakhir kali aku cek juga, kontrak kerja Chef Kim tinggal sebentar lagi. Tidak sampai setahun, dan aku bingung kontraknya akan diperpanjang atau tidak. Chef Kim belum bilang apa-apa."**

**"Perpanjang saja Chaerin-ah. Untuk ukuran chef sekelas Chef Kim, gaji yang kita bayarkan itu termasuk murah. Normalnya, chef sekelas Chef Kim dan Chef Zhang bisa mendapat gaji 2-3kali lipat lebih besar dari yang ia dapatkan disini." ujar Siwon.**

**"Ah... bulan depan kau di rolling kemana Kyungie?"**

**"Mungkin ke Banquet kitchen noona. Bulan depan Chef lulusan Italia lain yang akan menggantikanku, Chef Kim memintaku pindah ke banquet."**

**"Nugu?" tanya Luhan.**

**"Kim Jaejoong, si celebrity chef itu. Ketika aku sodorkan pilihan dia memilih ke Al Dente. Ya sudah.. untung Chef Kim cepat menarik Kyungsoo."**

**"bayarannya besar?"**

**"Sedikit lebih besar daripada Chef Kim dan Chef Zhang memang. Nanti ketika Chef Kim dan Chef Zhang perpanjang kontrak juga aku naikkan segitu. Fine-fine saja kan Siwon oppa?"**

**"why not? Hotel kita mendapat predikat hotel terbaik bukan tanpa alasan kan?"**

**Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan, hingga tidak lama kemudian terlihat Sehun membawa sebuah bungkusan.**

**"Maaf Hyungdeul, noonadeul aku terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah."**

**"Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah. Itu apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Bom.**

**"Ah... ini cake. Kalian harus mencobanya, karena ini aku yang buat. Yaaah meskipun bentuknya seperti habis diterjang badai katrina kata Minseok."**

**"Eww... aku setuju dengan Chef Kim, bentuknya benar-benar tidak meyakinkan."**

**"Ya sudah Bom noona tidak usah makan. Lebih baik noona diet, lihat saja perut noona." ujar Sehun yang lalu memeletkan lidah ke arah Park Bom.**

**"Aigooo anak ini..."**

**"Sudah sudaaah.. kita coba saja dulu. Kalau tidak enak Sehun kau yang habiskan semuanya."**

**Mereka mulai mengambil garpu yang sudah disodorkan oleh Kyungsoo. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian,**

**"SEHUNNN.. INI ENAAK.. SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI BISA MASAK EOH?" teriak Dara, histeris.**

**"SEHUN TANGGUNG JAWAB DIETKU GAGAL! AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MAKAN!" kini giliran Sunny yang protes.**

**"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.**

**"Ini? Oh.. kata Yixing ge, ini resep aslinya milik Minseok, tapi dimodifikasi oleh Yixing ge, soalnya Minseok sengaja memberi Yixing ge resep gagal. Mereka memang sering bertukar resep gagal, lalu dimodifikasi." ujar Sehun  
**

**"Maksudnya?"**

**Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu**

**"Yaa.. seperti jika Minseok hyung punya resep gagal, maka ia akan memberikan resep itu pada Chanyeol atau Yixing untuk dimodifikasi. Begitu juga sebaliknya." jelas Joonmyeon.**

**"Darimana kau tau, Myeonnie?"**

**"Jongdae."**

**Yang lain hanya menganggukan kepala dan kembali menikmati kue buatan Sehun.**

**"Hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.**

**Setelah semuanya pulang, kini tinggal Sehun yang masih tinggal di apartemen mewah milik Luhan. Luhan menuju dapur, dan membawakan dua gelas tisane (teh herbal) hangat untuk dirinya dan Sehun.**

**"Ada apa Hunnie?"**

**Sehun hanya menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan bahan beludru berwarna navy blue. Luhan mengambil kotak yang disodorkan Sehun lalu membukanya. Ia terkejut mendapati cincin yang ada di dalam sana,**

**"Hunnie, ak-" **

**"Hyung, aku bodoh dan tidak suka bekerja keras. Aku juga hanya bisa meminta, aku lebih sering menjadi beban untuk hyung karena permintaanku dan segala perhatianku yang kadang terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak tegar dan tegas seperti Minseok, tapi hyung.. aku menyukaimu, sejak kita pertama bertemu di depan hall kampus. Sejak kau lulus dan bekerja, aku kelimpungan mencarimu. Tapi, untung Jia noona memberitahuku, dan aku mengikutimu sejak itu. Aku benar-benar menyu- ah ani.. aku mencintaimu hyung."**

**"A-aku.."**

**"Hyung masih mencintai orang lain kan? Hyung, aku memang tidak tau dan tidak ingin tau siapapun orang yang telah merebut hati hyung. Beri aku satu kesempatan. Jebal hyung"**

**"Kau bodoh Oh Sehun. Ya, aku memang mencintai orang lain, tapi aku akan belajar untuk menyukaimu juga, pabo! Tadi aku belum selesai berbicara sudah kau potong.. Oh Sehun pabo! Tidak heran Minseok hobi sekali memukul kepalamu dengan spatulanya itu."**

**Sehun yang senang mendengar hal itu langsung memeluk dan menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman, membuat Luhan terkikik geli. Hingga akhirnya mata mereka bertemu. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan mulai melumat bibir tipis yang selalu ingin ia kecup dalam mimpinya itu.**

**FLASHBACK OFF  
**

Luhan menghela napas, ia buru-buru menghapus Jongin dari otaknya. Ani, tidak boleh ada orang lain selain Sehun di hatinya. Setidaknya ia harus mulai belajar mencintai Sehun. Luhan harus belajar melepas Jongin, ia lelah bersikap seperti anak anjing yang mengejar frisbee. Lagi pula Jongin sudah memiliki Taemin, kan? Bukannya Luhan sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang membuat Jongin bahagia.

Luhan tidak sabar ingin kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Sehun. Sehunnya.

**Sementara itu di Korea..**

"Sehun-ah, tolong potong strawberry itu. Biar Seulgi dan Yedam yang membuat adonan."

"Oke, Yixing hyung.. Minseok mana?"

"Di locker, Chanyeol ada disana."

Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah luar outlet pastry, mengecek kehadiran Minseok... dan Chanyeol. Penasaran karena tidak kunjung melihat batang hidung kedua makhluk berbeda tinggi itu, Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tidak fokus. Telunjuk kirinya tergores paring knife milik Minseok. Sehun meringis. Ia langsung menuju wastafel dan membasuh lukanya, ketika ia berbalik badan.

"Mana tanganmu?" ujar Minseok.

Sehun menjulurkan telunjuknya yang terluka. Minseok segera membersihkan luka yang sudah dicuci oleh Sehun dengan kapas yang sudah diberi cairan antiseptik. Membuat Sehun kembali meringis. Lalu Minseok menutup luka yang sudah dibersihkan tadi dengan band-aid dan memberikan Sehun hand-gloves.

"Pakai ini."

"Manis." ujar Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya. Minseok kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Yixing dan Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka. 'aah.. Minseok hyung dan inner fanboynya.' pikir Chanyeol dan Yixing.

**SKIP TIME**

"Seperti yang aku janjikan kemarin, hari ini kalian akan mempelajari Flambe. Resep yang akan digunakan adalah resep crepes suzzete, alasannya? Simpel, Crepes Suzette itu mudah dibuat dan juga melupakan salah satu resep klasik flambe. Hari ini aku, Yixing dan Chanyeol yang akan mengajari kalian." jelas Minseok.

"Sehun-ssi kau bersama Minseok hyung saja, ne? Min hyung, anak trainee lain biar kami yang menangani. Hyung kan harus cepat pulang. Kudengar Jongin dan crewnya memenangkan kompetisi dance di Bern kan? Pati ia ingin berbagi denganmu hyung." ujar Chanyeol.

"Ti-" MInseok baru mau mebuka suara, ketika omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Yixing.

"Chanyeol benar ge, lagipula kasihan Jongin. Ia pasti merindukanmu."

"Jadi kita kapan mulai?" tanya Hayi.

"Ayo mulai... Naah sini biar aku yang praktekan, kalian lihat baik-baik." ujar Chanyeol.

Mereka memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Chanyeol menggunakan dua teflon, satu teflon untuk membuat dadar dari adonan crepes, teflon yang lain digunakan untuk membuat saus mixed berry. Setelah crepes dan sausnya matang, Chanyeol langsung mengoles crepes yang dibuatnya dengan saus tadi. Chanyeol kemudian melipat crepes itu seperti kipas. Ia kembali memanaskan teflon, dan menuangkan sisa saus tadi ke dalam teflon. Ia juga memasukkan crepes yang sudah dibentuk kipas dan diolesi saus tadi ke dalam teflon.

"Tunggu mendidih dulu, baru masukan mentega tawar dan Grand Manier" ujar Chanyeol.

Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan mentega tawar dan Grand Manier ke dalam teflon yang berisi crepes dan saus. Ia memiringkan teflonnya sedikit, dan.. WUSSSHH.. Keluarlah api berwarna biru. Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan teflonnya, bermain-main dengan api yang ada hingga api tersebut mati dengan sendirinya. Ia lalu menyusun crepes tadi di piring dan memberi garnish untuk mempercantik masakannya.

"Whooaa.. tadi hebat hyung.." Yedam memekik kegirangan

"Sudah, giliran kalian.."

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" Taeyong mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tadi apinya mati?"

"Kadar alkoholnya sudah habis. Sebenarnya kalian juga bia membuat flambe tanpa alkohol, hanya saja itu lumayan sulit. Inti dari flambe sendiri mudah kok, hanya panas di teflon dan diberi sedikit cairan seperti air, lemak daging, dan kaldu. Agar apinya keluar kalian harus cepat menggoyang teflonnya. Kuncinya adalah kecepatan dan ketepatan. Cepat menggerakkan teflon dan harus tepat menghitung kapan menggerakkan teflon itu setelah diberi cairan. Telat sedikit yang ada malah gosong." jelas Chanyeol.

"Sifat alkohol itu panas, jadi memang lebih mudah menggunakan alkohol dibandingkan non alkohol. Perhitungannya lebih mudah jika memakai minuman beralkohol. Tapi tidak menjamin rasanya akan sama enak. Sekarang coba kalian cicipi buatan Chanyeol hyung, lalu setelah itu kalian bandingkan dengan bikinan kalian dan teman kalian." tambah Minseok.

Mereka langsung mengerubungi crepes buatan Chanyeol, termasuk Sehun. Namja berwajah stoic itu ternyata tidak kalah antusias dengan trainee lain. Ia seperti menemukan mainan baru. Sehun langsung menarik tangan Minseok setelah mencicipi crepes buatan Chanyeol, membuat wajah Minseok memerah. Tiba-tiba suara Hayi terdengar,

"Hyung, kalian pacaran?"

Membuat Chanyeol yang sedang minum tersedak dan Yixing terjongkok-jongkok karena susah payah menahan tawa. Karena demi debut girlgroup baru YG Entertaiment yang terus ditunda, wajah Minseok benar-benar merah seperti puree tomat dan Sehun yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah gara-gara celetukan yeoja penerus wajah stoic Sehun itu.

Mengajari Sehun memasak sama dengan menguras kesabaran Minseok dan berarti juga Minseok harus ikut memasak. Sesekali terdengar omelan Minseok yang dibalas dengan 'ya ya aku tau' oleh Sehun. Tidak jarang juga terlihat Minseok memukul tangan Sehun dengan ujung spatula yang dipegangnya. Setelah selesai, Minseok langsung bergegas pulang, ia sudah tidak sabar menghubungi Jongin dan menceritakan tentang Sehun.

Minseok memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia menghampiri Jongdae yang sudah sibuk dengan telepon di tangannya. 'nugu?' Minseok bertanya tanpa suara. Jongdae yang membaca gerak bibir Minseok langsung menjawab,

"Jongin. Sini hyung..."

"Jongin, kudengar dari Chanyeol Presque Vu menang kompetisi dance di Bern. Selamat yaaa.." ujar Minseok.

"Waaah.. crew mu menang kompetisi dance lagi? Selamat yaa.. kami bangga pada Jonginnie.." tambah Jongdae.

"Gomawo Min hyung, Dae hyung. Aku rindu kalian.. kapan kalian kesini?"

"nanti.." ujar keduanya, kompak.

"Ah.. Hyung, sebulan lagi aku pulang. Baekhyun hyung mengundang crew dance ku untuk mengikuti peluncuran produk kosmetik terbaru."

"Iya kami tau Jongin-ah.. Acaranya kan diadakan di Arc en Mer. Kau harus datang pokoknya. Ajak baby Taem kesayanganmu itu."

"Siap hyung.. Min hyung, Sehun bagaimana?"

Minseok langsung mengambil alih telepon dan menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Sehun pada Jongin. Sesekali terdengar kekehan kecil dari Minseok. Jongdae yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

**SKIP TIME**

Yixing berjalan menuju lockernya sambil menyenandungkan lagu My Love milik Urban Zakapa. Ia senang hari ini, karena Yifan akan menjemputnya. Ia segera mengganti kitchen jacketnya dengan kaus tanpa lengan yang dilapis dengan hoodie dan jeans berwarna dark grey. Yixing juga memakai sneakers favoritnya. Ia berjalan keluar menuju parkiran hotel, tempat Yifan menunggunya.

Yixing menghampiri Yifan yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri namja yang dipacarinya sejak SMA itu. Yifan yang melihat Yixing menuju ke arahnya langsung tersenyum. Ia menunggu Yixing menghampirinya. Yifan tau Yixing pasti aka memarahinya, maka dengan satu tarikan ia langsung mendekap pinggang Yixing dan mencium bibir namja itu. Hanya sebuah ciuman dengan lumatan kecil tanpa melibatkan lidah, jenis ciuman favorit Yixing.

Benar saja, setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Yixing, namja berdimple itu langsung memukul lengannya pelan,

"Jangan menciumku disini bodoh! Nanti paparazzi dan fansmu melihat"

"Biar saja, aku ingin seluruh dunia tau bahwa koki manis ini milikku." ujar Yifan seperti tidak ada masalah.

* * *

Menurut kalian karakter cast disini pd realistis ngga?

Wen sih maunya ngga bikin satu chara yg jahatnya amit2an chara lain baiknya ngalahin malaikat..

Mau nyoba bikin se realistis mungkin..

nanti juga (kalo mood Wen ngga ilang buat nerusin ff ini) kalian bakal liat sisi egois Minseok.

Mungkin karena pengaruh novel kesukaan Wen kali yaa..

Wen lg suka bgt ama karya2 sastrawan Russia kaya Leo Tolstoy (yang bikin Anna Karenina) ama Fyodor Dostoyevski..

Kalo Leo Tolstoy Wen paling rekomendasiin kalian War and Peace. Kalo Fyodor Dostoyevski itu Crime and Punishment

Wen bukan anak sastra kokk... Wen itu SMK di Jurusan Jasa Boga, kuliah di jurusan HI. Tau novel2 itu gara2 temen Wen yg nyuruh Wen baca..

Alasannya Wen suka ama novel2 sastrawan russia itu gara2 gaya penokohannya yang keren buat Wen, mereka ngga bikin chara protagonis itu pure se pure2nya malaikat dan chara antagonis yg jahat sejahat-jahatnya iblis.

Mereka sama2 bikin salah dan sama2 memperbaiki kesalah juga, jadi yaa... lebih realistis.

Semoga Wen juga bisa nulis cerita kaya gitu..

Terima kasih buat yang setia ngikutin cerita ini..

Wen tau kok cerita Wen banyak butuh tambelan sana-sini.

Dan komennya, waaah.. makasih bgt yaa. Wen ngga nyangka dapet respon dari kalian yang alhamdulillah bagus..

Buat siders makasih juga looh udah mau ngeluangin waktu kalian baca cerita abal ini

Sudahlah, Wen terlalu banyak omong nampaknya.

Udah ah yaa.. kalian pasti capek kan baca ocehan Wen yang gaje pawwah ini?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat readers setia.. salam #XOXO


	11. As Long As

HULLOO.. WEN IS BACK...

Kali ini dengan chap 8..

Akhirnyaaa cerita ini udah ngelewatin setengah bagiannnya..

Makasih bgt buat readersnim yang udah komen dan yg ngga komen jg karena udah baca cerita abal bikinan Wen ini..

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**AS LONG AS ...**

* * *

Hari ini koki di banquet kitchen disibukkan dengan persiapan untuk event yang diselenggarakan oleh Brilla. Ya, meskipun acaranya baru akan diadakan satu minggu lagi, tapi staff kitchen memilih untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dari sekarang agar nantinya tidak akan keteteran. Minseok sibuk mengatur dan sesekali membantu pekerjaan koki lain. Karena baru persiapan, jadi pekerjaan di dapur produksi seperti cold dan hot kitchen tidak terlalu sibuk. Beberapa anak trainee yang seharusnya in charge di hot kitchen pun dipindahkan ke comissary dan butchery.

Sehun yang sudah sejak dua minggu lalu keluar dari kitchen pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kitchen. Setelah mengunjungi Luhan tentunya. Luhan yang mengetahui rencana Sehun pun ikut mengunjungi kitchen bersama Sehun. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Hayi dan Taeyong yang sedang mendorong trolley berisi sayuran segar.

"Hyung..." sapa Taeyong.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?"

"ke Comissary oppa. Disana lagi sibuk prepare untuk Brilla. Ehmmm.. dia siapa oppa?" tanya Hayi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Heh bocah muka datar, sopan sedikit. Ini Luhan, kepala departemen Food and Beverages Services sekaligus pacarku."

"Oh, kukira oppa pacaran dengan Minseok oppa. Ternyata... hmm.. pupuslah jiwa shipperku ini." ujar Hayi bermonolog sendiri.

"Kau tau Hayi, kau itu benar-benar cocok jadi comic di acara stand up comedy."

"Ya! oppa pikir? oppa tidak pantas gitu? Apalagi dengan bahasa alien oppa yang tingkat absurdnya sama saja dengan Kris Wu."

"Eh? bocah! maksudmu 'yehet' dan 'ohorat'? itu bahasa keren tau. Wajib dimasukkan di kamus oxford."

"Luhan oppa, kuharap oppa tidak kehilangan kewarasan oppa karena terlalu sering bersama Sehun oppa."

"si-"

"Hunnie, kau seperti bocah saja. Namamu Hayi, ne? tenang saja, aku masih cukup waras kok untuk saat ini. Kemampuan debatmu bagus sekali. Kau benar-benar penerus Hunnie."

"Aku setuju.. Kau harus mendengar mereka berdebat di kitchen ge. Benar-benar sukses membuatku dan Minseok hyung sakit kepala." tambah Yixing yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Oh begitu? Baik aku akan berhenti bernyanyi untuk kalian. Nanti aku bilang Taeyeon eonni juga." uajr Hayi ngambek karena tidak dibela Yixing.

"Masih ada Yedam dan Taeyong."

"Dan Minseok." tambah Sehun

"OPPA! ITU RAHASIA KITA KENAPA OPPA MALAH BILANG KE YIXING OPPA! AISH.."

"Jangan bilang kalian berdua hobby menguping Minseok hyung..." ujar Yixing sambil memicingkan mata.

"Karena aku juga. Hahaha..." lanjutnya dengan wajah super flat andalannya.

Sehun dan Hayi sama-sama sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan Yixing.

Sejujurnya ada persamaan mendasar antara wajah Hayi, Sehun dan Yixing. Yaitu, sama-sama berwajah datar. Perbedaannya adalah, jika wajah datar Yixing memberikan kesan seperti orang yang mengantuk dan terkesan clueless. Wajah Hayi dan Sehun terlihat seperti orang yang bad mood. 'Mungkin suatu saat mereka bertiga akan mendirikan organisasi PMD, kepanjangan dari Persatuan Muka Datar' itu yang selalu ada di pikiran Minseok.  
(Ini kenapa authornya malah ngomongin muka datar sih?)

**SKIP TIME**

Kesibukan yang sama juga terlihat pada bagian Front Office, Public Area, dan Security. Bedanya adalah, jika dapur disibukkan dengan persiapan makanan, di Housekeeping dan Front Office disibukkan dengan kedatangan dua model terkenal, Huang Zitao dan Kris Wu. Bagian Front Office sibuk melayani telepon iseng dari fans kedua model itu, sedangkan bagian Public Area sibuk membersihkan entah itu tumpahan makanan atau minuman yang dibawa wartawan dan pot tanaman yang tersenggol kamera milik wartawan juga. Selain itu, bagian Security juga kena imbasnya, mereka sibuk menertibkan kelakuan para wartawan yang mendadak bar-bar dan menjadi bodyguard dadakan untuk Zitao dan Kris. Wartawan sibuk mengikuti kedua model itu seperti Shinchan yang melihat wanita cantik. Tapi, usaha wartawan itu banyak yang gagal karena sudah keburu ditahan oleh pihak security dan bodyguard kedua model itu.

Jongdae melihat semuanya dari dalam Floriciente, letak Floriciente yang berada di Upper Ground memudahkan Jongdae untuk melihat semuanya. Ia pun sempat bertemu mata sebentar dengan salah satu model itu, Huang Zitao kalau tidak salah. Jongdae sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lain dengan Jongdae yang tidak peduli dengan hal itu, lain juga dengan Zitao. Namja bermata panda itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja manis berahang kotak yang ia lihat di dalam flower and gift shop itu. Ia bertekad untuk mengenal namja manis itu.

Kesempatan emas itu datang dengan sendirinya. Ketika ia sedang menuju Luca, bar di hotel itu bersama Kris tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok namja tadi. Sayangnya kali ini ia ditemani oleh namja yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan namja yang diincarnya dan terlihat hubungan mereka sedikit 'mesra' dari sudut pandang Zitao. Ia pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada bartender yang ber name tag Seungri.

"Hey, tuan batender kau tau dia siapa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Namja berahang kotak yang datang bersama namja berkulit putih halus seperti porselen itu."

"Yang memakai blazer abu-abu tua dengan kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan?"

"Iya."

"Di Kim Jongdae, manajer Floriciente, flower and gift shop di hotel ini. Kalau yang disampingnya Kim Joonmyeon, tangan kanan GM Oh Sehun. Jangan dekati dia dan macam-macam dengannya disini kalau tidak mau dihajar Park Chanyeol, manajer bar ini. Dan jangan lupakan hyungnya, Kim Minseok si Excecutive Chef hotel ini."

"Park Chanyeol itu siapanya? kekasihnya? dihajar? Well, aku ini master wushu. Kecuali kalau yang menghajarku itu hantu baru aku ketakutan." ujar Zitao, entah polos atau kelewat jujur.

"Chanyeol itu sahabat baik Kim Minseok dan Zhang Yixing, dua Chef hotel ini. Kalau Kim Minseok Excecutive Chef, Zhang Yixing itu Pastry Chef."

"Zhang Yixing? Namja yang memiliki dimple sebelah itu? Yang berasal dari Changsa?"

"Ne.. Kau kenal?"

"Tentu saja. Dan, ahh... senang bergosip dengan anda, Sungi-ssi."

"Seungri."

"Yah.. whatever. Terima kasih minumannya."

**Keesokan siangnya,**

"Selamat datang di Floriciente" sapa karyawan flower and gift shop itu.

Zitao menghampiri meja cashier dan berkata, "Buatkan aku sebuket bunga Red Carnation dan selipkan juga kartu ucapan di dalamnya, dan tolong tuliskan di dalamnya"

"Apa yang harus kutulis?"

"I love you since the first time i saw you. From: HZT To: Kim Jongdae"

"Ehm, tuan.."

"Yaa.. Kim Jongdae manajer disini."

"Baik tuan, semuanya jadi 50000 won."

Zitao mengeluarkan credit cardnya. Lalu ia keluar dari toko tersebut dengan senyum lebar, membayangkan wajah terkejut Jongdae saat menerimanya.

**SKIP TIME**

"Lu ge.. Sehun."

"Seokkie-ah.."

"Ya! Hannie, kau itu kekasihku. Masih saja memanggil Minseok seperti itu." ujar Sehun.

"Aigoo.. Hunnie cemburu, eoh? Hannie dan Seokkie kan bersahabat dari SMA. Sudah jadi kebiasaan."

"Ish.. tetap saja kau itu kan kekasihku Hannie."

"YAAA! Jangan bermesraan di depanku. Sana sana pergi! Hush hush!" kesal Minseok.

"Orang tua cemburu, eoh?" Sehun malah menggoda Minseok.

"PERGI!"

"Yaa! Hunnie ayo pergi. Disini sedang ramai sekali. Seokkie, kami pergi dulu."

Setelah sepasang kekasih itu pergi, Minseok langsung mencari Yixing ke dapur Pastry. Tapi Minseok mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat kesibukan di dapurnya. Ia kembali bekerja. Ya, bekerja adalah salah satu bentuk pelampiasan Minseok jika ada masalah.

Setelah shiftnya selesai, Minseok bergegas menemui Yixing. Ia menarik sahabat dekatnya itu dan mengajaknya ke coffee shop langganan mereka. Disanalah Minseok menceritakan apa yang baru diketahuinya siang tadi. Yixing mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Minseok. Setelah Minseok selesai bercerita, Yixing hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memainkan permainan bodoh ini hyung?"

"Sampai tidak ada harapan lagi."

"Tapi mereka bahkan sudah pacaran hyung."

"Entahlah, otakku buntu."

"Hyung.."

"Aku tidak tau mau apalagi, Xingie.."

**SKIP TIME**

Baekhyun menunggu Choi Seunghyun, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama TOP dengan sabar di Viva Polo, restoran milik keluarga Park Chanyeol. Ia menunggu kedatangan model yang sudah malang melintang di dunia internasional itu untuk memintanya menjadi model utama produk terbarunya bersama Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao. Tidak lama, ia melihat namja dengan mata elang itu berjalan bersama sahabatnya, musisi Kwon Jiyong dan manajernya Kang Daesung.

"Ah.. maaf membiarkan pria tercantik nomor dua di mataku ini menunggu." ujar Seunghyun.

'aish.. aku harus saba-sabar dengan sifat 4Dnya' batin Baekhyun. Namja penggila eyeliner itu hanya tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa TOP-ssi. Maaf Daesung-ssi karena aku mendadak sekali memberi kabar. Harusnya aku tau kalau TOP-ssi pasti sibuk sekali dengan jadwal modelling dan acting."

"Nah, kami fine-fine saja. Sejak Paris Fashion Week kemarin Seunghyun hyung memang ingin rehat sebentar dan membantu album terbaru Jiyong hyung. Justru kami yang berterimakasih karena orang sesibuk tuan Byun mau menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu kami. Padahal, pasti banyak sekali yang harus diurus menjelang peluncuran produk baru." jelas Daesung.

"Kudengar acaranya akan diadakan di Arc en Mer?" tanya Jiyong.

"Ah, iya Jiyong-ssi. Dan akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan sekali jika anda bisa hadir." ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebuah undangan pada Jiyong.

"Pasti banyak yang kau undang."

"Tidak terlalu, aku hanya mengundang model Im Yoona, Kwon Yuri, Choi dan Jung sisters, rapper Bang Yongguk, model androgini Amber Liu, violinist Henry Lau, crew dance Presque Vu dan beberapa orang lain."

"Choi dan Jung sisters nugu? dan Presque Vu. Ada Jongin berarti." ujar TOP

"Choi sisters itu Choi Sooyoung dan Choi Jinri. Jung sisters itu Jessica Jung dan Krystal Jung. Dan bagaimana kau kenal Jongin?" jelas Baekhyun.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin? tentu saja aku kenal. Aku bahkan dekat dengan dua kakaknya Jongdae dan si naja tercantik di dunia Minseok. Kami kan teman satu kampung. Ya kan Jiyong?"

"Kau sih hyung yang asli Bucheon. Maaf saja, aku orang Seoul."

"Cih, rumah hanya berbeda dua blok saja dari rumahku dan Minseok."

Kedua namja itu meneruskan perdebatan mereka. Daesung meminta maaf melalui matanya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia sudah mengetahui sifat 4D kedua namja di hadapannya ini.

* * *

HAAAAIII.. YUPP ada dua tokoh vital yang baru disini, TOP dan GD

Rolenya mereka apa? Hmm... rahasiaaaa.

Stay tune guyss

Saranghaeyo


	12. Party Time and It Starts From Here

**CHAPER 9**

**PARTY TIME AND IT STARTS FROM HERE**

Suara musik khas pesta terdengar dari salah satu ballroom hotel Arc en Mer. Cahaya blitz kamera paparazzi tidak pernah berhenti menjepret segala momen yang menurut mereka menarik. Wajar saja, malam ini tepat pukul 20.00 KST diadakan peluncuran kosmetik terbaru Brilla yang berlangsung meriah. Banyak nama besar yang menghadiri acara itu. Berarti juga banyak berita yang dapat diperoleh paparazzi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan semuanya dengan puas. Senyum manis tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia menyapa orang-orang yang hadir di pestanya sebelum acara puncak peluncuran kosmetik itu dimulai. Ia memang sengaja membuat acara ini semeriah mungkin. Acara hari ini juga sekaligus memperingati hari jadi ke 25 tahun brand Brilla.

15 menit menjelang acara Baekhyun berjalan menuju backstage. Ia melihat TOP, Kris Wu dan Zitao sedang sibuk didandani oleh make-up artist kepercayaannya. Di luar, Jiyong atau yang saat tampil lebih senang disebut G-Dragon menjadi DJ dadakan atas permintaan yang mendadak pula dari Baekhyun. Dan permintaan dadakan Baekhyun tampaknya membawa pengaruh baik bagi orang yang di luar maupun yang di backstage. Terlihat sesekali Kris Wu dan TOP berbincang dan mengenai lagu yang diputar. Sedangkan Zitao, beberapa kali make-up artist yang menanganinya sibuk memperingatkannya untuk tidak bergerak terlalu hyper. Baekhyun tersipu melihatnya, karena demi semua jenis eyeliner yang pernah Baekhyun pakai, Zitao terlihat benar-benar cute saat ini.

Zitao yang merasakan ada mata yang memandangnya intens. Ia langsung membuka sebelah matanya yang sudah selesai dirias dan melihat Baekhyun sedang menatapnya. Sadar Zitao melihatnya balik, Baekhyun langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Suara tirai backstage dibuka, pertanda ada orang lain masuk. Semua orang yang ada di backstage sontak menoleh ke arah dua orang namja manis yang hanya tersenyum kaku karena menyadari kesalahan mereka. Kris yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri dua namja itu dan memeluk namja yang lebih tinggi. Ya, dua namja itu adalah Minseok dan Yixing. Hingga tiba-tiba suara bass TOP menggema,

"Minseokkie.." ujar TOP, kaget dengan kehadiran Minseok.

"S-s-seunghyun hyung?" sapa Minseok ragu.

"Ini benar-benar Seunghyun hyung?"

"Ini aku Min, wae? terkejut melihatku sekurus ini eoh? Kau juga benar-benar kurus sekarang. Aku bahkan bisa memelukmu semudah ini. Dan, apa yang kurasakan? hanya tulang dan kulit saja." ujar TOP sambil memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Minseok.

"Hyung, lengaku berotot tau!" ujar Minseok sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak pernah berubah, eoh? selalu marah jika dibilang seperti itu? Dan lihat bibir itu. Ck, minta ku cium, eoh? pantas saja Jiyong selalu menggodamu."

"Hyuuung... Jiyong hyung dimana? pasti yang jadi DJ? iya kan Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris menyela, "Semuanya, ini kekasihku Zhang Yixing. Kami pacaran dari SMA. Dan, ia masih tidak mau membawa hubungan kami ke publik. menyebalkan bukan? malah dia yang menyuruhku ikut We Got Married global dan wussh.. image cool ku hancur." ujar Kris.

"Kurasa wajar, fansmu menyeramkan tuan Wu."

"Seperti fansmu tidak saja, tuan Huang."

Sayang perdebatan kecil mereka harus berhenti ketika panitia acara memberikan kode untuk para model agar bersiap-siap karena acara akan dimulai dalam hitungan 5 menit. Akhirnya tiga namja manis yang berada di backstage keluar dan membaur dengan tamu lain.

Yixing memilih untuk mengikuti Minseok, ia tidak kenal dengan orang yang ada di pesta ini. Sedangkan kekasihnya sendiri tidak bersamanya. Ia mengekor Minseok seperti anak ayam. Minseok sendiri ingin menemui adiknya, Jongdae dan Jongin. Mereka berdua menunggu kedatangan kakak tertua mereka itu. Setelah melihat siluet kedua adiknya di tengah kerumunan tamu dan paparazzi, Minseok dan Yixing bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Jjonggie.."

"HYUUUNG!" ujar Jongin yang langsung memeluk Minseok.

"Hyung, kenalkan ini baby Taem kesayanganku. Dan, hai Yixing hyung.."

"Taemin.."

"Minseok. Apa adikku nakal disana? kalau nakal pencet saja hidung minimalisnya itu."

"Tenang hyung, ada Lydia dan Hyoyeon noona yang selalu siap memarahinya jika macam-macam."

"Hyung.. ayo sini, aku kenalkan. Tadi kan Jongdae dan Joonmyeon hyung sudah, sekarang giliran Minseok hyung. Yixing hyung juga kalau mau ikut tidak apa-apa." ujar Jongin sambil menarik tangan Minseok.

"Minseok hyung. Kenalkan ini dia leader kami, Youngbae hyung, ini Yunho hyung, ini Jay Park hyung, ini Lydia noona, ini Hyoyeon noona, ini Minzy dan ini maknae kami, Jongup. Dan hyungdeul, noonadeul, Minzy, Jongup ini kakakku Minseok hyung. jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya, dia satu line dengan Lydia noona bahkan lebih tua 2 hari daripada Lydia noona."

Minseok hanya tersenyum, melihat crew dance adiknya itu. Sayangnya ia lupa satu hal,

"Aigoo.. imutnyaa.." teriak Hyoyeon dan Minzy.

"Jongin-ah, hyung mu boleh aku culik ke basecamp kita. Dan serius dia lebih tua 'DUA HARI' dariku? bukan mungkin 2 tahun? Bahkan wajahmu saja lebih tua darinya, Jongin-ah." ucap Lydia panjang-lebar.

"Aku setuju denganmu Hon, jika kau tidak memanggil kedua hyungmu itu dengan honorifics hyung, kukira kau anak tertua Jongin-ah." ujar Youngbae menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya.

"Ah, Waeeee! Aku ini imut tau! Ya kan baby Taem?"

Jongup yang mendengar ucapan Jongin langsung tersedak. Membuat Minzy yang tepat ada di sebelahnya harus menepuk punggung maknae Presque Vu itu.

"Kurasa kami semua sudah tau jawabannya." ujar Yunho sambil melirik ke arah Jongup. Membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! lepas muka aegyomu itu. menjijikan tau!" ujar Jay.

Ketika Jongin ingin membalas ucapan hyungdeulnya, suara MC acara ini mulai mengumumkan acara puncak peluncuran produk kosmetik itu. Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas perkataan hyungnya. Ia lebih memilih mendengar Baekhyun melakukan speech dan melihat ketiga model namja yang menjadi Brand Ambassador untuk produk kosmetik brand tersebut, terutama guy-liner.

**SKIP TIME**

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo sedang bersama Sehun dan Luhan, ia lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan kedua namja yang sedang bersamanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah."

"Chanyeol hyung."

"Park Dobi hyung..."

"Yaa! Cadel sialan!"

"Tidak bersama Minseok hyung dan Yixing hyung?"

"Tidak, Minseok dan Yixing sedang sibuk bersama Jongin tadi. Jongin juga tadi menarik lenganku keras sekali, padahal cuma gara-gara ia ingin memperkenalkanku ke crew dancenya dan ke pacar barunya si Taemin. Tanganku jadi sakit." ujar Chanyeol.

Luhan yang mendengar nama Jongin sontak mengeratkan pegangannya ke Sehun. Sehun yang merasakan perubahan pada kekasihnya itu hanya bisa mengusap punggung kekasihnya, karena ia sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Setelah acara ini selesai akan ada after party di Luce. Kalian wajib ikut. Kalau tidak Baekhyun pasti kecewa."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangukkan kepalanya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga menunggu mereka.

**SKIP TIME**

BaekTao's Side...

Acara berlangsung sukses, semua kenalan Baekhyun pun diundang ke after party yang diadakan di Luce bersama pasangannya. Mereka berpesta merayakan kesuksesan acara. Terlihat beberapa member Presque Vu, Kris Wu danYixing sedang menari di lantai dansa, mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan (lagi) oleh Jiyong. Chanyeol yang sedang mengajari Kyungsoo meracik minuman sambil sesekali tertawa ketika Kyungsoo gagal menirukan teknik juggling yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Semuanya bersenang-senang, tapi apa benar semuanya?

Zitao menatap Jongdae dengan senyum manis terukir di bibir kucingnya. Ia bergegas mendekati namja yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu. Tapi, semuanya gagal karena ia melihat namja itu, namja yang sama, mendampingi Jongdae di malam pertama ia melihat Jongdae. Namja berkulit putih bak porselen dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Jongdae. Namja itu memeluk Jongdae dari belakang, ia melingkari tangannya di perut Jongdae seolah mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa Jongdae adalah miliknya seorang.

"Dia Kim Joonmyeon, tangan kanan owner hotel ini. Dan ya, dia adalah kekasih Dae-ie. aku kurang tau tepatnya sudah berapa lama." suara Baekhyun terdengar dari belakang.

"Siapa yang memperhatikannya?"

"Kau. Wajar kalau kau tertarik dengannya. Dari dulu Dae-ie dan hyungnya, Minseok memang terkenal dengan wajah cantik dan manis mereka hingga membuat yeoja di sekolah kami iri."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao, ia mengajak namja itu keluar dari bar. Mereka berdua mengendarai mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Baekhyun menuju tepi sungai Han. Baekhyun mengajak Zitao keluar dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di tepi sungai itu. Ia pergi sebentar untuk membeli hotteok dan bbopki untuknya dan Zitao. 'untung ahjumma penjual hotteok itu masih menyimpan beberapa buah bbopki.' pikir Baekhyun.

Ia menyerahkan makanan itu ke Zitao yang menerimanya dengan kondisi setengah sadar. Mereka berdua menikmati makanan itu dalam diam. Baekhyun yang memang benci kesunyian tiba-tiba melakukan hal nekat. Ia berdiri tepat di tepi pembatas sungai dan berteriak,

"AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN MENCINTAI HUANG ZITAO! MESKIPUN AKU TAU INI MERENDAHKAN HARGA DIRIKU AKU MEMINTA HUANG ZITAO MELUPAKAN KIM JONGDAE DAN HANYA MEMANDANG BYUN BAEKHYUN SEORANG!"

Zitao yang terkejut lalu menghampiri Baekhyun, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memarahi namja itu "Bodoh. apa yang kau lakukan? semua orang melihat kita! bodoh!"

**Sementara itu di bar...**

KaiLu's Side

Jongin menarik tangan Luhan yang baru selesai menari dengan Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia menarik tangan Luhan ke tepi lantai dansa dan berbicara

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun?"

"Berdansa, memang apa?"

"Berdansa? Kau tidak menggodanya kan? Karena, Lu.. gerakanmu tadi seduktif sekali. Ingin membuatku cemburu, eoh?"

Luhan menampar Jongin, ia marah dengan tuduhan yang diberikan Jongin padanya.

"Aku memang pernah menggodamu dan menduakan Minseok dulu! Tapi aku berusaha! Aku berusaha untuk tulus mencintai Sehun, meskipun itu berarti aku harus melupakanmu! Dan, Ya! kau bisa menganggapku ingin membuatku cemburu, anggap aku semurah itu Jongin-ah! Karena memang aku masih menc- mmphh"

Jongin mencium Luhan, kasar. Ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan perasaannya, ia masih menyukai Luhan meskipun ia sudah memiliki Taemin. Ia memilih untuk mencium Luhan, ia tidak sanggup jika mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Luhan, pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Ya, mereka memang pernah bermain aopi di belakang Minseok, dan memang Luhan yang menggodanya. Tapi Jongin tidak mungkin menanggapinya jika Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan pada Luhan.

XiuHun's Side

Luhan dan Jongin tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka, terutama Luhan dengan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat. Sehun menatap namja yang dari dulu dikejar-kejarnya sedang berciuman panas, di mata Sehun dengan orang yang ia yakini sebagai mantan kekasih Luhan. Sehun berjalan dengan lemas menuju meja bar dan duduk di barstool. Ia memesan cocktail California Kiss, ke bartender yang melayaninya.

Ini sudah gelas keempat Sehun, tapi ia merasa ada tangan yang menahannya untuk minum cocktail itu lagi. Ia menoleh dan hendak memaki siapapun yang berani mengambil minumannya.

"Ini sudah gelas kelima? dan California Kiss? Kau gila Sehun! Apa yang ada di otakmu, eoh? Tidak tau kalau minuman ini mengandung kadar aphrodisiac tinggi? Kau itu sedang horny atau apa sih?" Ujar suara yang Sehun yakini adalah Minseok.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minseok, ia menaruh dagu lancipnya pada ceruk leher Minseok, menghirup aroma khas Minseok yang menurut Sehun mengingatkannya dengan musim dingin, ia meniup leher Minseok, membuat bulu kuduk Minseok meremang, lalu mengecup leher itu. Sontak Minseok langsung turun dari barstoolnya, bergegas kabur dari Sehun. 'Aphrodisiac membuatnya gila.' batin Minseok.

Sehun yang sebenarnya belum terlalu mabuk, memegang pergelangan tangan Minseok dan menarik namja mungil itu hingga betabrakan dengan dadanya. Sehun mengangkat dagu Minseok dengan jari telunjuknya, ia menangkup pipi bulat Minseok dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Minseok untuk menatap matanya. Tidak tahan dengan tatapan Minseok yang seperti anak kucing, menurutnya, Sehun mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir ranum milik Minseok, ciuman yang awalnya hanya bermula dari kecupan kecil semakin lama semakin menuntut. Sehun menyapukan lidahnya ke bibir bawah Minseok. Menangkap maksud Sehun, Minseok membuka bibirnya yang tertutup rapat, memberi akses bagi lidah Sehun untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

Keduanya berciuman panas, tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata elang menatap mereka dengan tatapan antara cemburu dan khawatir. Khawatir namja yang dijaganya sejak kecil hingga namja itu memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke Seoul menyerahkan segalanya ke orang yang salah. Apalagi, tadi ia melihat namja bersurai blonde tadi bermesraan dengan namja bersurai merah keoranyean. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar kabar terburuk dari Minseok, mengingat seberapa naifnya Minseok sejak dulu.

* * *

Hullo..

Are You Ready For NC?

Muehehehe.. #tawanista

Okee.. Wen si author abal bin gaje ini bakal berusaha update secepet yang Wen bisa..

soalnya bikin NC yaoi itu sesuatu bgt, Wen berulang kali ngetik tapi diapus lagi gara-gara ga puas ama hasilnya..

Jadi harap sabar..

Semoga readersnim suka ama ceritanyaa


	13. One Night Stand And It Hurts So Much

**Wen sempet ngegalau loh mau bikin NC KaiLu apa XiuHun. Tapi kayaknya banyak yg nunggu NC XiuHun, jadilaaah Wen bikin NC XiuHun yang entah ini gimanaaa..**

**Ini emang dipendekin.. Kan buat NC doang, ya masa panjang2. Dan ya, ratenya bakal Wen naikin, KHUSUS CHAPTER INI.**

**buat yang ngga rela Luhan ama Kai huehehe liat aja nanti**

**Pengalaman pertama nulis NC sih, jadi maaf yaaa kalau ngga bisa menuhin ekspektasi kalian. Wen ngga jago nulis NC, kalo bacanya maah jangan ditanyaa... LOL!**

**Dan bikin NC yaoi itu sesuatu bgt loh, Wen nyampe puyeng sendiri  
**

**Jangan marah ama hasil part ini ne? Part ini emang titik balik buat beberapa couple. Dan buat yang penasaran ama role duo ketjeh GTOP itu apa, habis part ini pasti bakal diceritain kok.**

**Satu hal lagi yang Wen bakal ingetin kalian (sebenernya di beberapa chappie sebelumnya kayaknya sih udah), ini MPreg, tapi ngga semua uke dibikin Mpreg.**

**Done.. sekian cuap2 unyu(?) bin gaje dr Wen ini..**

**Check This out guys..**

**#XOXO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**ONE NIGHT STAND AND IT HURTS SO MUCH  
**

* * *

Preview:

Sehun mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir ranum milik Minseok, ciuman yang awalnya hanya bermula dari kecupan kecil semakin lama semakin menuntut. Sehun menyapukan lidahnya ke bibir bawah Minseok. Menangkap maksud Sehun, Minseok membuka bibirnya yang tertutup rapat, memberi akses bagi lidah Sehun untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

* * *

Minseok memukul dada Sehun pelan, entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman panas seperti itu. Entah karena masih dipengaruhi alkohol atau tidak, Sehun menarik lengan Minseok menuju Presidential Suite yang sering ditidurinya ketika kelelahan bekerja dan tidak sempat pulang ke apartemennya. Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok hingga memerah.

Setelah Sehun dan Minseok memasuki kamar favorit Sehun di hotel itu, Sehun segera menghempaskan tubuh Minseok ke salah satu sofa setelah melepas jas mereka berdua dan segera menindih tubuh Minseok dengan tubuhnya. Ia kembali mencium bibir ranum Minseok yang sudah memerah karena perbuatannya di bar tadi. Ia kembali menciumi wajah Minseok, mulai dari dahi, alis, mata, hidung, kedua belah pipi chubby Minseok, dan Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk memandang Minseok dalam,

"kau tau? kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang lelaki hyung" ujar Sehun dengan suara yang sudah turun satu oktaf.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, ia senang akhirnya Sehun memanggilnya hyung, sebuah panggilan yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia dengar dari Sehun. Kini giliran Minseok yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menciumi jakun dan leher jenjang Sehun, membuat Sehun mendesah. Ia kembali menyerang Minseok lagi, kali ini lebih ganas. Kali ini ia menyerang leher Minseok, memberikan kissmark disana-sini, seolah menandai bahwa Minseok adalah miliknya seorang. Minseok mendesah tertahan, kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah kurungan tubuh Sehun. Hingga tidak sengaja pahanya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras di balik celana Sehun, membuat owner muda itu mendesah lagi. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya menandai leher Minseok, kini ia malah merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Minseok, membuat junior keduanya bersentuhan. Ya, meskipun masih dibatasi oleh celana panjang dan boxer yang keduanya pakai. Sehun menggesekkan juniornya dan junior Minseok sambil terus berusaha membuka kancing kemeja putih yang dipakai Minseok.

Napas Minseok memberat karena mendapat rangsangan yang tidak putus-putus dari Sehun. Minseok berbicara dengan tersengal-sengal,

"Se-ah-hunnie... kkaah-ah-mar" Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Minseok langsung menggendong Minseok bridal style.

Begitu memasuki kamar, Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Minseok ke ranjang. Ia kembali menciumi wajah Minseok dan melepaskan kemeja dan kaus putih yang dipakai Minseok sebagai dalaman bajunya. Setelah berhasil dilepas, Sehun melemparkan baju itu ke sudut kamar. Minseok yang sudah terbawa nafsu juga mulai melucuti kemeja biru laut milik Sehun. Sehun menahan tangan Minseok yang ingin melucuti celananya. Ia kembali menyerang leher Minseok dan semakin lama semakin turun menuju kedua nipple coklat Minseok yang sudah menegang. Bibir nakal Sehun mulai menjilati dan mengulum kedua nipple Minseok secara bergantian. Tangannya sendiri ia gunakan untuk membuka celana panjang dan boxer yang dipakai Minseok lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Sehun berdiri, ia melepas celana yang dipakainya dan mengambil lube yang tersedia di laci kecil dekat tempat tidur King Size itu dan menuangkan sebagian isi botol itu ke tangannya. Dan ia kembali mendekati Minseok, kondisi keduanya sudah sama-sama naked sekarang. Sehun kembali menciumi bibir, leher dan bahu Minseok, lembut sambil tangannya memanjakan junior Minseok yang sudah mengeluarkan pre cum. Ketika Minseok nyaris mencapai klimaks, tangan Sehun berpindah ke hole Minseok. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole itu, membuat Minseok tubuh menegang karena holenya dimasuki benda asing. Sehun yang paham dengan bahasa tubuh itu langsung mengusap bahu Minseok, menenangkan namja manis yang berada dibawahnya itu. Setelah Minseok sudah mulai rileks, Sehun menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk hole sempit itu. Ia menambah satu jari lagi saat dirasanya hole Minseok sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan keberadaan jarinya. Sesekali jemari lihai Sehun membuat gerakan menggunting, membuat Minseok melenguh keras. Mendengar lenguhan Minseok membuat Sehun tidak sabar. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Minseok dan menggesekkan kepala juniornya di depan hole Minseok yang tadi sudah di prep olehnya.

Minseok tersentak ketika ia merasakan kepala junior Sehun mulai memasuki holenya. Ia menahan tubuh namja yang berada diatasnya itu,

"Kohghn-dohm.." ujar Minseok terpatah-patah karena menahan keinginannya untuk mendesah.

Minseok menahan tubuh Sehun dan berusaha untuk membuat Sehun mengeluarkan kepala juniornya dari hole Minseok. Sehun yang merasa terganggu langsung menahan kedua tangan Minseok dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun kembali memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Minseok.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Minseok mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya serasa terbelah menjadi dua. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendesah tertahan ketika juniornya berhasil masuk ke hole Minseok. Sehun mendiamkan juniornya di hole Minseok beberapa saat, membuat hole virgin Minseok beradaptasi dengan keberadaan juniornya.

Sehun kembali menciumi bibir dan turun terus hingga ke nipple Minseok. Ia melepas cengkramannya di tangan Minseok dan menaruh tangan Minseok di bahunya. Orbs Coklat Sehun bertemu dengan Orbs hitam milik Minseok, mereka bertatapan lama. Erangan Minseok terdengar lagi ketika Sehun mulai menggenjot juniornya keluar masuk hole Minseok. Minseok mencengkram bahu Sehun keras, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang bercampur kenikmatan itu menjalari tubuhnya. Sebelah tangan Sehun digunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, sedangkan sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan paha Minseok. Sesekali terdengar desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Tangan Minseok yang semula berada di bahu Sehun lama-lama naik menuju pipi tirus Sehun. Ia menangkup kedua belah pipi itu, berusaha mengingat struktur wajah namja yang dicintainya itu. Sehun membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika tangan mungil milik Minseok mulai mejelajahi wajahnya. Minseok yang melihat Sehun menatapnya intens berusaha untuk menghiraukan tatapn itu. Tangannya malah beralih ke dahi senpit milik Sehun dan mengusap peluh yang bercucuran disana.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Minseok lagi. Keduanya berciuman hingga tiba-tiba Minseok mendesah keras karena junior Sehun mengenai prostatnya. Junior Sehun berkali-kali mengenai prostat Minseok, membuat Minseok semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah Minseok berkata,

"Seh-hunngh- aah, I'm close"

Tangan Sehun mengocok junior Minseok seirama dengan gerakannya pinggulnya yang semakin cepat pada hole Minseok. Tidak lama kemudian Minseok mencapai klimaksnya.

Sehun makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya merasa ia akan mencapai klimaksnya tidak lama lagi. Dan,

"Ngh... Luhan hyung" desah Sehun ketika mencapai klimaksnya.

Membuat Minseok yang berada dibawahnya membeku.

* * *

Aaaaaaaahhhh.. Jangan benci Wen please..

Ini efek kejutnyaa...

Hayoo pada kaget nggaa?

Jangan lemparin Wen pake batu, panci, piring, dkk

Lemparin Wen pake bias gpp deh, ntar Wen tangkepin satu2.. Pake duit jg gpp, lumayaaan tambahan buat beli CD Bigbang yang entah kapan tau ngeluarin album...


	14. Istilah Kitchen(Anggaplah Bonus Chapter)

ini dibooking khusus untuk istilah yang sering Wen pake selama ini. Yang Wen rasa kalian kurang familiar dengan istilah-istilahnya. Terutama buat readers nim yg kadang suka kebingungan dan harus bolak balik baca tapi tetep setia ngikutin cerita ini #XOXO readersnim..

Kata pertama itu,** Black Jacket**..

Black jacket itu sering dipake buat istilah orang-orang yang punya jabatan tinggi. Minimal Manajer di satu outlet/restoran itu udh bisa disebut black jacket. Naah, karena posisinya yang tinggi jadi ngga semua orang bisa deket ama si kumpulan black jacket ini. Ya, kesannya eksklusif gitu para black jacket ini. Dan mereka lebih sering deket ke sesamanya, mungkin karena bisa saling sharing tentang masalah yang lagi dihadapin hotel.

Yang kedua itu **posisi/kedudukan/strata para koki**..

Naah kita mulai dari gambaran umum dulu yaa

Yang paling tinggi itu Excecutive Chef, yang paling rendah itu 3rd Commis (daily worker ama anak trainee ngga diitung yaa)

Jadi kalo diurutin itu kira-kira begini (yg tertinggi ke terendah)

Excecutive Chef - Vice Excecutive Chef (optional) - Chef de Cuisine - Sous Chef - Demi Chef - Chef de Partie - 1st Commis - 2nd Commis - 3rd Commis

Posisi tertinggi di Banquet kitchen (gardenmanger/cold kitchen, butchery, commisary, hot kitchen) dipegang sama Sous Chef, **pengecualian untuk hot kichen**, disana biasanya ada Chef de Cuisine atau bahkan Excecutive Chef. Yep, kaya meskipun begitu, kaya yang pernah diceritain di beberapa chapter sebelumnya, mereka itu kerjaan utamanya checking aja**. **Jadi, kedua petinggi itu (Excecutive Chef dan Chef de Cuisine) **ngga stay di satu kitchen outlet kaya sous chef.**

**Kok pastry beda sendiri, pastry punya Pastry Chef, sedangkan kitchen lain ngga ada yg sekhusus pastry.**

Pastry Chef itu emang posisinya msih dibawah Excecutive Chef dan setara ama Chef de Cuisine. Yang ngebedain Kitchen Pastry/Bakery ama outlet banquet kitchen lain itu adalah **Wilayah kerja mereka. **Kaya yang diceritain di Chapter awal, Pastry dan Bakery itu juga **bertanggung jawab sama Bakery&Pattiserie yang ada di hotel.** Kalo mereka ngga nyuplai roti/dessert/cake/cookies ke outlet Bakery nanti yang kena masalah yaa si Pastry Chefnya ini.

**Kalo di restoran gimana?**

Restoran punya Chef de Cuisine kok, yg sering disalah artiin jadi Excecutive Chef. Kalo restorannya misah sama hotel emang mereka punya Excecutive Chef. Kalo restorannya itu jadi salah satu bagian dari hotel, struktur organisasinya masih nyambung ama yang diatas. Jadi, di resto2 yang ada di hotel, mereka itu cuma punya SATU Excecutive Chef dan BEBERAPA Chef de Cuisine.

Yang ketiga itu bagian-bagian dapur

So, kalian udah tau kaan, gambaran dapur besar di kitchen ada kitchen restaurant dan banquet kitchen.

Sesuai nama, kitchen restaurant itu yaa kitchen yang ada di resto-resto. Mereka biasanya punya outlet sendiri-sendiri juga dalam kitchen itu, tapi orangnya lebih sedikit daripada banquet kitchen.

Banquet kitchen itu sendiri adalah kitchen besar, dibagi-bagi lagi jadi beberapa bagian outlet. Kenapa besar? Acara yang dihandle ama Banquet kitchen itu adalah acara-acara besar kaya meeting, gala dinner, pesta-pesta, nikahan. Itu Banquet kitchen yang bertanggung jawab ama makanan di acara-acara tersebut. Sesuai dengan kapasitasnya yang partai besar, makanya banquet kitchen juga dibagi lagi

1. Hot kitchen: ini kitchen yang masak menu main course/makanan utama, Sauce dan Soup. Di hot kitchen juga kadang dibagi lagi, contohnya kaya Asian kitchen dan Western Kitchen. Yang ngebedain, jelas aja masakan yang dibikin ama kokinya. Kalo Western kitchen masak masakan yang bergaya kebarat-baratan kalo Asian Kitchen yaa masak masakan ala Asia gitu

2. Cold Kitchen/Gardenmanger: Dua nama, satu kitchen. Yep.. Tugasnya kitchen ini adalah bikin Appetizer/makanan pembuka, salad beserta dressingnya, canape dan sandwich.

3. Pastry dan Bakery: Disatuin aja biar gampang. Pastry itu tugasnya bikin dessert, cake, cookies daan coklat. Kalo mau jelas lagi, ada bagian keciiiil di Pastry namanya Chocolate room. Naah, orang yang kerja di chocolate room ini yang kerjaannya bikin cokelat atau ngga praline yang suka kalian makan. Orang ini biasanya disebut chocolatier. Bakery, kalian taulaah.. Yang bikin roti, muffin, croissant, bagel, dkk.

4. Commisary: Commisary itu kasarnya tempat potong-potong sayur. Ya, disana emang tempat untuk preparasi sayur yang nanti bakal dipake buat masak sama orang-orang hot kitchen. Ngga itu doang kok kerjaannya, disana juga tempat untuk bikin room amenities, kalo hotelnya ngasih room amenitiesnya buah-buahan. Kelas kamar di hotel-hotel kan beda, ada yang superior, deluxe, dkk, room amenities yang dikasih juga biasanya beda.

5. Butchery: Butchery itu tempat potong(preparasi) daging. Ngga cuma daging doang sih, ayam, bebek, ikan, udang, kepiting, dan segala bentuk hewan yang bisa dan boleh dimakan itu masuk butchery.

Yang keempat, bagian-bagian lain di hotel

Naah, kalian pernah denger kan bagian Finance/accounting, Purchasing, Public Relations, HRD, Engineering dkk. Tapi Wen ngga bakal ngejelasin itu karena bagian-bagian itu pasti di setiap perusahaan ada. Yang bakal Wen jelasin adalah bagian kaya Housekeeping, Front Office, Food and Beverages Services.

1. Housekeeping: Bagian ini mengurus segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kenyamanan tamu. Yang dipegang bagian housekeeping itu ada Public Area, Linen, Laundry dan Housekeeping itu sendiri.

a. Bagian Housekeeping itu mengurus kamar hotel. Mereka yang ngelakuin kerjaan kaya making bed (beresin tempat tidur), bersihin kamar mandi, bersihin kamar tamu. Pokoknya bersih-bersih deh.

b. Public Area: Naaah, public area itu kerjaannya yang bersihin area publik, kaya bersihin lantai, nyapu, pokoknya ngelakuin bersih-bersih yang di area publik deh.

c. Laundry: Semacam laundry biasa. Bedanya, Laundry d hotel juga selain kerjaannya nyuci ama nyetrikain baju tamu, dia juga nyuciin baju-baju punya karyawan. Tentu aja tempatnya beda sama cara perawatannya beda.

d. Linen: Linen itu ngurusin semua yang berhubungan dengan kain-kainan. Kalian pernah liat napkin atau kain-kain yang dipake buat nutupin sekaligus ngehias meja? Itu kainnya punya bagian Linen.

2. Front Office: bagian ini ngurusin administrasinya tamu. Dan biasanya bagian ini juga yang biasanya jadi bagian pertama yang kena semprot tamu kalo ada sesuatu yang ngga sesuai ama keinginan si tamu tadi. Isinya bagian front office itu, liat aja dibawah yaa..

**_Telephone operator:_**Telephone operator tugasnya itu menerima telophone, menyambungkan telephone dan mencatat pesan tamu.

**_Reservasi: _**Reservasi itu tugasnya untuk memperlancar operasional dan administrasi di bagian pemesanan kamar.

**_Reception: _**Reception itu menangani kedatangan tamu ( check-in ) ,baik mengani tamu dengan reservasi ( reservation guest ) maupun tamu tanpa reservasi ( walk-in guest ) menangani tamu pindah kamar ( change room ) dan menangani tamu berangkat ( check-out ).

**_Front office cashiering: _**Front office cashhiering tugasnya menangani rekening transaksi pembayaran dari para tamu sebelum mereka meninggalkan hotel ( check-out ).

**_Uniformend/concierge: _**Uniformend service/concierge tugasnya menangani barang bawaan tamu baik tamu tiba ( check-in ) , tamu pindah kamar

( room change) sampai tamu berangkat ( check-out).

**_Information service: _**tugasnya untuk memberikan beragam informasi kepada tamu.

3. Food And beverages Service: Naaaah, kitchen itu juga bagian dari sini.. Tapi di bagian back servicenya. kalo ini kita bahas yang bagian front servicenya. Kalo back service itu ngga berhadapan ama tamu/bagian produksi, front service itu yang langsung berhadapan ama tamu/bagian serving atau pelayanan. Bagiannya itu ada restaurant, bar and lounge, banquet, room service. Yang berhadapan ama kita itu yang sering kita sebut waiter/waitress.

: pasti udah tau dong, mbak/mas2 yang ngelayanin di resto tugasnya apa..

b. bar and lounge: Naah, di bar itu juga ada waiternya kan, mereka juga tugasnya sama kok, sama-sama nganterin makanan dan minuman yang dipesen tamu. Emang kalo di bar ada beberapa orang yang lebih suka duduk di barstool, biar lebis bisa ngeliat aksi bartender yang ada di belakang meja itu pada juggling.

c. banquet: Kalo di acara kawinan/meeting/gala dinner/pesta di hotel itu kan suka ada yang ngangkatin piring tamu kalo udah selesai makan kaan? ada juga yang nuang-nuangin minum kalo airnya si tamu udah abis. Itu tugasnya Banquet Waiter.

d. Room Service: Ini bagian yang agak susah dijelasin. Kalo kalian di hotel tapi males ke restoran, kalian suka nelpon dari kamar terus mesen makanan yang nanti dianter ke kamar kan? Naaah bagian room service itu yang ngelayanin. Tapi, beberapa orang suka keliru, misalnya pengen komplain gara-gara kamar mandi kamarnya kurang bersih, eeeh.. mereka malah nelpon room service bukan housekeeping.

Yang Terakhir, bagian yang bingung mau dimasukin dimana

1. Walk-in Chiller/Freezer: Itu semacam kulkas, tapi bentuknya ruangan. jadi kita bisa masuk terus jalan-jalan di dalemnya. Yang ngebedain cuma suhunya aja, kalo Chiller itu sekitar 3-5 derajat Celcius kalo Freezer sekitar -18 sampe -21an derajat celcius.

2. Paring knife: Itu pisau serbaguna dan pisau wajib buat para koki. Bentuknya kaya pisau biasa, ukurannya sedang, ngga terlalu gede atau kecil, biasanya dimasukkin di kantong tangan.

3. inset: inset itu wadah buat sayuran yang uda dipotong daan dimasak (beda loh yaa inset buat prepare makanan ama buat nyediainnya). Kalian pernah liat wadah alumunium yang jadi tempat naro makanan di prasmanan kan? Yang lebar terus panjang. Kalo mau diganti baru biasanya diangkat terus diganti lagi ama yang masih penuh isinya. Wadah itu namanya inset.

4. kontainer: Kalian pernah liat kotak plastik gede, biasanya warna abu-abu atau yang ukurannya kecil itu warna putih di tukang buah atau sayur kan? itu namanya kontainer. Yang dipake di hotel itu biasanya ukuran kontainernya bisa 3-5kali ipat lebih gede daripada yang di abang-abang jualan.

5. Steward/stewardess: Kadang orang suka nyalah artiin mereka sebagai tukang cuci piring doang. Yep, tugas utama mereka itu emang berhubungan ama kebersihan peralatan makan dan peralatan dapur. Meskipun tetep untuk peralatan makan polesan terakhir tetep diserahin ama waiter/waitress di outlet.

6. stock: Stock itu kaldu. Naaah, stock itu nyawa buat kitchen, kalo ngga ada stock pasti kelimpungan. Soalnya hampir semua makanan di kitchen (kecuali pastry bakery) itu butuh si stock/kaldu.

7. flambee: kalian pernah liat kalo koki masak terus tiba-tiba keluar api dari wajannya kan? Naah, teknik itu namanya flambee.

8. aphrodisiac: itu zat yang katanya bisa mempengaruhi gairah seksual seseorang.

9. Brandy/Cognac: Brandy itu sama aja ama cognac, yang beda mungkin daerah penghasilnya. Kalo cognac itu cuma bisa dihasilin di Prancis dengan anggur yang dibudidayakan di daerah utara Bordeaux. Cuma di daerah itu ajaa yaa.. Kalo brandy banyak dimana-mana.

10. California Kiss: salah satu jenis Cocktail, campurannya itu dari California Brandy sama Galliano Liqueur

* * *

Naaaah kalo ada yang masih bingung anti Wen jelasin sebisa Wen lagi..

Ini Wen jelasin pake bahasa sendiri.. Jadi, yaa maaf aja kalo ngga rapi bahasanya..


	15. It's Okay Even If it Hurts

**Hayooo siapa yg sebel kesel frustasi bete ama Wen gara-gara baca part NC kemareen?**

**Hahaha.. Mian yaa.. ini untuk kepentingan cerita**

**Ah, pokoknya mah Wen makasih bgt lah ama kalian yg udah ngereview, yg jd siders juga makasih bgt udh mau luangin waktu buat baca ff Wen ini**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**IT'S OKAY EVEN IF IT HURTS**

* * *

Preview:

Sehun makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya merasa ia akan mencapai klimaksnya tidak lama lagi. Dan,

"Ngh... Luhan hyung" desah Sehun ketika mencapai klimaksnya.

Membuat Minseok yang berada dibawahnya membeku.

* * *

Tubuh Sehun ambruk, menindih Minseok yang berada di bawahnya. Sehun lalu mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Minseok dan mencium bibir ranumnya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Minseok yang memunggunginya hingga tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

Minseok menghela napas, gairahnya yang menggebu-gebu saat berhubungan dengan Sehun mendadak turun ke titik terendah setelah mendengar desahan Sehun yang memanggil nama Luhan. Minseok melepaskan pelukan erat Sehun dan mengubah posisinya. Susah payah ia mencari posisi yang nyaman, karena demi baozi terenak bikinan Choi ahjumma bokongnya terasa ngilu.

Dengan bersusah payah Minseok memunguti baju dan pakaian dalamnya satu persatu. Ia melawan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari bagian bokong menuju pahanya itu. Minseok tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dan sinis orang-orang yang melihatnya berjalan terseok-seok seperti itu. Minseok menggigit bibirnya. Namja itu lalu berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak mungkin ia menumpang tidur di kamar Jongin dan crewnya tanpa diinterogasi, terlebih melihat kondisinya saat ini.

"Seokkie."

"H-h-hyung.." Minseok tergagap melihat orang yang memergokinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ayo masuk ke mobil, kuantar kau pulang."

Minseok lega, setidaknya dibalik segala sikap eksentrik kedua namja ini, mereka paling mengerti tentang apa yang disebut privasi.

"Rough night, baby bun? Kenapa lesu sekali. Apa kau diusir oleh partnermu?" ujar Jiyong yang lagsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Seunghyun.

Minseok hanya menggeleng.

"Kau pakai pengaman kan?" tanya Seunghyun khawatir.

Minseok langsung pucat setelah kata 'pengaman' karena seingatnya tadi Sehun tidak menggunakan kondom. Seunghyun yang melihat air muka Minseok hanya menghela napas.

"Everything will be alright, baby bun. Hopefully."

"Baby bun, tidak usah khawatir. Belum tentu kan sekali melakukan langsung jadi. Heechul ahjussi saja butuh berapa tahun untuk mempunyai anak." ujar Jiyong.

"Tetap saja aku khawatir. Namja sepertiku dan appa tidak memiliki siklus masa subur yang pasti seperti yeoja." ujar Minseok yang semakin khawatir.

"Nah, kalau begitu berdoa saja semoga dirimu bernasib seperti appamu." ujar Jiyong menepuk bahu Minseok.

Minseok terdiam mendengar perkataan Jiyong. Ia pun berharap begitu, semoga nasibnya sama dengan appanya, Kim Heechul. Minseok larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, hingga akhirnya suara Daesung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hyungdeul sudah sampai." Daesung yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara.

"Naah.. sudah sampai. Sini, kugendong sampai depan pintu." ujar Seunghyun yang langsung menggemblok Minseok.

"Seperti waktu kecil, kan?" tanya Seunghyun. Yang dijawab oleh Minseok dengan anggukan kecil.

Seunghyun menurunkan Minseok tepat didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Seokkie-ah, jika terjadi apa-apa kau tau dimana aku kan? Nah, sekarang masuklah. Aku dan Jiyong pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, hyung. Terima kasih tumpangannya." ujar Minseok. Yang dibalas Seunghyun dengan lambaian tangan.

Setelah melihat mobil yang kedua hyungnya berjalan kembali, Minseok segera memasuki rumahnya dan mengunci pintu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar bawah yang biasa dipakai oleh kedua orang tuanya. Minseok menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidur itu. Ia membuka bajunya satu per satu. Tangannya menyusuri setiap kissmark yang dibuat Sehun. Minseok menghela napasnya, tidak menyangka bahwa kali pertama ia melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang akan berakhir sesakit ini.

Minseok menyalakan shower, saat ini ia hanya ingin membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Persetan kalau dia akan kena flu keesokan paginya. Yang ia inginkan hanya mendinginkan otaknya yang sudah terlampau panas ini dan melupakan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun. Karena tidak tahan dengan suhu air yang terlampau dingin, Minseok bergegas mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Ia berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil baju yang biasa dipakai appanya. Entahlah, untuk hari ini Minseok merasa ia benar-benar merindukan orang tuanya di Bucheon.

**Sementara itu di Choi Mansion**

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau yang ditakutkan Minseok menjadi kenyataan?" tanya Jiyong.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab."

"Hyung ta-"

"Namja yang bersamanya tadi, Oh Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih. Namanya Xi Luhan, namja yang tadi kau pergoki sedang berciuman panas di balik tirai bersama Jongin. Asumsiku tentang namja itu, mungkin ia hanya frustasi melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya tadi bersama Jongin atau ia memang benar-benar turn on ketika melihat Minseok." jelas Seunghyun.

"Tadi kata Minseok dia minum California Kiss? Brandy memang mengandung aphrodisiac alami yang tinggi hyung, tapi tidak mungkin jika hanya meminum itu sampai 4 gelas dan langsung turn on. Untuk mabuk juga, Brandy bukan Absinthe yang kadar alkoholnya benar-benar tinggi hingga harus dibakar dulu sebelum disajikan. Kurasa ia frustasi hyung." begitu menurut analisis Jiyong.

"Nah, kalau hal itu kurasa kita tunggu saja Minseok bercerita, ok? Dia pasti akan cerita sendiri kalau sudah siap."

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah nyaris dua bulan sejak ia dan Sehun 'berhubungan' dan sejak saat itu Seunghyun tidak pernah absen menghubunginya. Entah bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat ini. Minseok berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Begitupun ketika rapat direksi, Minseok meminta Kyungsoo untuk mewakilinya. Minseok benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Sehun, ataupun mendengar namanya. Ia yakin, pertahanannya akan runtuh jika melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hyung, istirahatlah. Wajahmu pucat sekali hyung. Oh ya, tadi ada anak trainee lama menanyakanmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Seulgi dan Taeyong?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Soo-ah. Bagaimana tadi rapatnya?"

"Seperti biasa hyung, tadi ada aku dan Chef Jaejoong yang dari kitchen. Oh ya, tadi Sehun mencarimu hyung."

Minseok menahan keinginannya untuk menangis saat Kyungsoo bilang kalau Sehun mencari dirinya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap aneh, atau bahkan jika ia sedang apes, memberitaukan perasaannya pada Sehun ke Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya? Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang hyung kurang enak badan. Lalu katanya kalau sempat ia akan kesini melihat keadaan hyung. Nah, hyung.. aku kerja dulu, hyung istirahat saja."

Minseok mengangguk, ia melihat Kyungsoo mulai memasuki area kitchen. Setelah yakin Kyungsoo sudah jauh, Minseok langsung menumpahkan air matanya. Demi sifat 4D Seunghyun yang sudah naik kapasitas jadi 8D, ia terharu. 'Kenapa belakangan aku jadi sensitif begini sih?' pikir Minseok. Entah terkena angin apa, tiba-tiba Minseok menghubungi Yixing yang berada di Pastry dengan telepon di dekatnya. Ia memencet nomor '012' kode ekstensi Pastry office.

"Selamat pagi, Pastry Office, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" (tata cara nerima telpon di tempat PKL author.. ada yg dikurangin sih, soalnya kalo di tempat PKL author pake bahasa Inggris).

Minseok terkikik geli, sebelum menjawab "Xingie, ini aku.. Nanti siang temani aku makan baozi ya.. Kumohon.."

"Ah, oke hyung. Di tempat biasa kan?"

"Ani, aku mau makan baozi yang di dekat SMA ku."

"Tapi itu jauh hyung.."

"Pokoknya aku mau yang disitu Xingie.." Minseok merengek.

"Aigoo... iya kita kesana.. Hyung janji harus makan tapi. Jangan seperti waktu kita makan oden waktu itu."

"Iya, aku janji.."

"Good. Aku tutup ya hyung.."

Setelah mendengar Yixing menyetujui ajakannya, membuat Minseok tiba-tiba semangat. Wajahnya berubah cerah, meskipun lingkaran bawah matanya kelihatan menghitam akibat tidak bisa tidur sejak beberapa hari lalu. Entah kenapa, mood Minseok mudah sekali berubah. Dan jangan lupa, ia sering meminta hal-hal aneh pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Seperti waktu itu ia penah meminta Jiyong menyanyikan lagu 'That XX' yang diciptakannya dan berakhir dengan Minseok memukuli dada Jiyong dan menangis, membuat Seunghyun langsung memberikan death glarenya untuk Jiyong karena telah membuat Minseok menangis. Ia juga pernah menelpon Seunghyun untuk mencari Yoghurt rasa apel jam 3 pagi. Jangan lupa, ia pernah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menari lagu Gain Fxxk You, ketika Chanyeol menolaknya Minseok menangis, dan baru berhenti ketika Seunghyun menelponnya dan membawakan Opera Cake ke rumahnya. Dan masih banyak lagi hal aneh yang kadang diminta Minseok

Yixing menghampiri Minseok ketika jam makan siang. Mereka menuju tempat parkir khusus karyawan dan menuju ke kedai baozi langganan Minseok waktu SMA dengan menggunakan mobil Yixing. Sepanjang perjalanan Yixing dan Minseok membahas banyak hal, terutama masalah hubungan Yixing dan Yifan. Yixing sebenarnya curiga dengan hyungnya yang sudah tidak pernah membicarakan Sehun sejak after party yang diadakan Baekhyun. Ia ingin menanyakan hal itu pada hyungnya, tapi pada akhirnya Yixing mengurungkan niatnya.

Kedai itu masih sama, ahjumma yang melayani mereka pun masih orang yang sama. Ahjumma itu masih mengingat muka Minseok yang memang ketika SMA sering mengunjungi kedainya, entah sendiri atau bersama Luhan dan yang lainnya. Setelah pesanan mereka sampai, Minseok dan Yixing mulai memakan baozi yang tadi dipesan oleh mereka.

Yixing sedang memakan baozi keduanya, tapi ia menghentikan suapannya di tengah jalan ketika ia melihat Minseok makan seperti orang kesetanan. Yixing memperhatikan perubahan yang ada di hyungnya. Mual dan lemas di pagi hari, keinginan untuk makan makanan yang aneh atau kadang di jam yang tidak wajar, perubahan mood yang drastis. 'Semoga ini perkiraanku saja' pikir Yixing. Diam-diam ia mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol.

**To: Yeollie**

**From: Xingie**

Yeol-ah, sore nanti ke rumah Minseok hyung. Belikan testpack

**From: Yeollie**

**To: Xingie**

Mwo? untuk apa hyung?

**To: Yeollie**

**From: Xingie**

Nanti kujelaskan. Yang penting kau bawa barang itu

Yixing memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan mulai makan. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa di depan Minseok, takut mood hyungnya itu berubah lagi. Ya, mengingat mood swing hyungnya itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang."

"Ayo, Xingie.. kau yang bayar yaa. Jebaal" ujar Minseok mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tidaak! Hyung yang bayar pokoknya, kan hyung janji ingin mentraktirku tadi."

"Xingiee.." Minseok hampir menangis sekarang.

"A-aa-aah y-ya ya ya.. Aku yang bayar aku yang bayar." Yixing mengalah, tidak ingin memperburuk suasana.

"Gomawo Xingie.."

"Tapi hyung harus janji bakal melakukan apapun yang aku minta, oke?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, imut.

**SKIP TIME**

Yixing mengantarkan Minseok dengan mobilnya. Melihat motor Ninja hitam milik Chanyeol sudah terparkir manis di depan rumahnya membuat Minseok mengernyit. Ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres, dan pasti ada hubungannya dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Minseok refleks menutupu perutnya dengan kedua tangan, membuat Yixing semakin curiga.

Chanyeol menunggu Minseok membuka pagar dan pintu depan rumahnya sedangkan Yixing sibuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu, ketiga sahabat itu memasuki rumah Minseok. Yixing menyenggo lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Yixing langsung memberikan plastik putih yang berisi testpack pada Minseok. Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya, meminta penjelasan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Lakukan saja hyung, tadi hyung sudah berjanji padaku."

Bahu Minseok melemas, ia juga takut dengan hasil yang akan diperolehnya. Tapi, melihat Chanyeol dan Yixing yang terus membujuk, atau lebih tepatnya setengah memaksanya untuk melakukan tes itu, Minseok akhirnya mengalah. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil sampel dari urinenya sendiri dan mengikuti instruksinya. Minseok harap-harap cemas, tiga menit menunggu hasil baginya seperti tiga tahun.

Ia tidak berani melihat hasilnya, ia malah memberi testpack itu pada Yixing, menyuruh Yixing sendiri yang melihatnya. Napas Yixing tertahan setelah melihat hasilnya. Chanyeol yang penasaran akhirnya mengintip, ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan Yixing. Tiba-tiba Yixing angkat suara,

"Mau cerita apa yang terjadi, hyung?" ujar Yixing sambil menunjukkan hasil tes pada Minseok. Testpack itu menunjukkan dua garis, yang berarti positif.

Minseok terdiam.

"Kau melakukannya dengan siapa hyung?" desak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasannya. Besok kau harus ke dokter untuk memeriksanya, dan aku akan memberitau Seunghyun dan Jiyong hyung. Dan tidak ada bantahan lagi hyung." tegas Yixing.

Minseok hanya menunduk, otaknya sudah beku. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Wajar, jika kedua sahabatnya semarah itu, mengingat sikap Yixing dan Chanyeol yang sangat protektif padannya. Mereka pasti benar-benar merasa kecewa dan gagal menjaga hyung kesayangan mereka.

"Besok aku akan menyerahkan surat resign pada Chaerin. Aku ingin pulang, Xing."

"maksud hyung?"

"Aku ingin pulang. Ke Bucheon. Cepat atau lambat pasti semuanya akan tau."

"Siapa ayahnya hyung? Kau harus memberitahunya masalah ini. Siapapun dia." desak Chanyeol.

"..."

"Sehun? Benar kan? After Party Baekhyun, California Kiss, kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pesta dan berakhir tidak masuk esok paginya. Ketika aku menjengukmu siang hari, kau berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Dan sejak itu kau menghindari Sehun dan Luhan. Kau menghentikan permainan 'little boys pulling the pigtails of girls they secretly like' mu." Chanyeol meragkai semua kejadian yang terjadi selama hampir dua bulan lalu.

"Hyung.."

"ARRGGGGGHHHH! BODOH!" teriak Minseok frustasi.

"Hyung.." Yixing langsung memegang kedua tangannya.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK LARUT DALAM PERMAINAN YANG KUMAINKAN SENDIRI! SEHARUSNYA AKU MENGHENTIKANNYA! AKU BISA MENGHENTIKANNYA! ANDAI AKU BISA MENGHENTIKANYA AKU TIDAK HARUS MENDENGARNYA MENYEBUT NAMA LUHAN KETIKA DIA MENCAPAI KLIMAKSNYA!" teriak Minseok. Ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

Yixing dan Chanyeol terkejut, tapi mereka langsung menenangkan Minseok. Chanyeol menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya dan Yixing tertunduk lemas, ia membayangkan dirinya yang ada di posisi Minseok.

"Hyung, kami hanya bisa mendukung apapun keputusan hyung. Tapi kumohon, beritahu Seunghyun dan Jiyong hyung. Setidaknya mereka berhak tau." ujar Chanyeol sambil terus mengusap punggung Minseok.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, ia bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dengan berbicara di depan perut Minseok.

"Hey baby jaga Appa, ne? Chanyeol dan Yixing ahjussi menunggu kehadiranmu disini. Kau harus lahir dan tumbuh jadi anak yang kuat seperti appamu."

"Yeollie, giliranku-" ujar Yixing sambil mendorong Chanyeol dari depan perut Minseok.

"Baby, kau harus tampan seperti Sehun jika kau namja dan semanis appa mu jika yeoja. Ah, satu lagi.. Semoga wajah poker face Sehun tidak menurun padamu baby-ah. Yixing ahjussi dan uncle Yifan nanti akan membelikanmu mainan yang banyaaak jika kau lahir."

"Hey, Chanyeol ahjussi juga.."

"Ih, kau menggangguku saja sih Yeol" potong Yixing.

Minseok hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Ia tidak ingin mengeluh lagi, ia berterima kasih karena hidupnya dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya. Minseok rasa dirinya akan mampu bertahan dari berbagai macam hal demi dirinya dan anaknya. Ia tidak ingin melupakan apa yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Sehun, tapi ia juga harus bisa hidup tanpa Sehun. Yah, seperti penggalan lirik lagu milik Lee Hi dan Jennie Kim yang berjudul 'Special'

**If love is measured by how much one was in pain**  
** Then you were a love that I won't ever have again**  
** Even if it's in this way, even if it became a scar**  
** Thank you for settling inside of me**

* * *

**Muehehehehe.. Wen masukin penggalan lirik lagu favorit Wen..**

**Yepp.. kalo dari musik emang Wen itu suka banget ama artis2 YG dan Urban Zakapa, jadi jangan kaget kalo nemu lagu-lagu Urban Zakapa atau artis YG sliweran di FF ini..  
**

**Dan Wen paling suka ama lirik bikinan Tablo**

**I'm a YG Stand for music but I'm an EXO fans for fanfic...**

**Agak aneh aja gitu baca ff yaoi main castnya Big Bang, ngebayangin Taeyang yg berotot pake baju marylin monroe kaya di MV dirty cash aja udah bikin author merinding..**


	16. Hiding The Truth

**Kali ini Wen mau minta pendapat kalian..**

**Wen bingung mau bikin anaknya Xiuhun itu twins, tapi menurut readersnim enakan twins cewe/cowo/cewe+cowo?**

**Jawab di review yaaa...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**HIDING THE TRUTH**

* * *

Yixing dan Chanyeol bersusah payah membujuk Minseok agar mau memberitahukan kehamilannya pada Seunghyun dan Jiyong. Setelah dari setengah jam yang lalu mereka membujuk Minseok, akhirnya namja Minseok mengalah. Dengan satu syarat, Yixing dan Chanyeol harus menemaninya berbicara dengan Seunghyun dan Jiyong.

Minseok akhirnya meminta kedua namja itu untuk datang ke rumahnya. Sambil menunggu kedatangan kedua namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung sendiri itu, Minseok mengirimkan e-mail ke Chaerin. Minseok mengajukan pengunduran diri karena alasan pribadi. Chaerin memang sempat kecewa dan berusaha membujuknya untuk tinggal. Tapi, keputusan Minseok sudah bulat, hingga akhirnya Chaerin merelakan Minseok untuk resign.

'TING! TONG!' Suara bel rumah Minseok berbunyi. Chanyeol bergegas membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jiyong dan Seunghyun untuk masuk. Seunghyun yang khawatir langsung berlutut di hadapan Minseok yang sedang menyender di bahu Yixing. Minseok tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya memperlihatkan testpack yang dari tadi dipegangnya pada Seunghyun dan Jiyong yang berdiri disamping Seunghyun.

Keduanya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Semuanya diam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Minseok membuka suara.

"Besok hari terakhirku bekerja. Setelah selesai, nanti aku langsung membereskan loker. Dan besoknya lagi aku mungkin akan pulang ke Bucheon. Ak-" ujar Minseok.

Ucapan Minseok dipotong oleh Seunghyun "Aku tidak setuju kau pulang ke Bucheon."

Minseok mendelik tidak suka, "Aku mau appa hyung."

"Aku dan Jiyong bisa menyuruh orang untuk menjemput appamu. Appamu bisa tinggal di mansionku atau mansion Jiyong. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan baby mu."

"Aku mau pulang ke Bucheon hyung!"

"Hyung, kumohon dengarkan pendapatku. Kurasa Seunghyun hyung benar, kalau kau di Seoul jadi appamu tidak terlalu repot. Ada aku, Yixing, Jiyong dan Seunghyun hyung juga yang menjagamu." Chanyeol akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Baby bun, dengarkan aku. Kami semua disini benar-benar menyayangimu dan baby mu itu. Besok, kau masuk setengah hari dan setelah itu kutemani ke dokter. Kau bisa langsung pulang ke mansionku atau mansion Seunghyun hyung. Besok juga pagi-pagi sekali aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemput appamu. Dan tidak ada bantahan." Jiyong berkata dengan nada final.

"Aku mau di mansion Seunghyun hyung saja, mansionmu terlalu bnyak paparazzi hyung. Aku juga punya syarat yang harus kalian penuhi."

"Katakanlah.."

"Jangan beritahu siapa ayah dari bayi ini. Tidak peduli siapapun yang bertanya, sekalipun itu appa, Jongin dan Jongdae."

"T-tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Yeollie."

"Fine! Yang penting kau bahagia hyung." Chanyeol menyerah.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Minseokkie."

**Sementara itu di apartemen Sehun,  
**

Entah kenapa Sehun kesal setelah mendengar kabar dari Chaerin tentang pengunduran diri Minseok. Keputusan ini terlalu mendadak untuk Sehun. Memang, kontrak Minseok akan berakhir tiga bulan lagi. Dan memang Sehun tidak punya hak untuk mengintervensi keputusan Minseok.

"Ada apa Hunnie? Kenapa kau murung begitu?"

"Minseok mudur dari pekerjaannya Hannie."

"Lalu?"

"Yaa.. dia mundur. Tiba-tiba sekali. Dan aku kesal karena harus mencari chef lain."

"Itu pekerjaan Chaerin, Hunnie. Nah, besok kau bisa menemuinya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kan?"

"Hmm... Kau benar Hannie." Sehun menghela napas.

Sehun langsung merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Luhan, mencium aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya dan bertanya pada Luhan.

"Hannie, kau mengganti parfum?"

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa."

Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia mulai menciumi bibir pink tipis Luhan. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya berupa ciuman kecil, lama-lama berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin terbawa suasana. Sebuah kegiatan dengan rating 17+ terjadi di sofa ruang tamu apartemen mewah Sehun.

**SKIP TIME**

Sehun terbangun lebih dulu dari Luhan. Ia menciumi leher namja yang dicintainya itu. Sehun tahu, ini bukan aroma tubuh namja yang berhubungan intim dengannya dua bulan lalu. Wangi tubuh namja itu mengingatkannya pada musim dingin, sedangkan wangi tubuh Luhan mengingatkannya pada aroma manis musim semi. Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal ia merindukan namja itu, merindukan aroma tubuhnya. Sehun sempat kecewa ketika melihat kasur sebelahnya kosong, namja itu pergi meninggalkannya. Pengalaman one night stand yang benar-benar indah untuk Sehun.

Atau neraka untuk Minseok.

Luhan terbangun, namja rusa itu kaget melihat Sehun yang terbangun lebih dulu. Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, mengecup bibir Luhan. Dan seperti biasanya, mereka bersiap-siap menuju hotel.

**SKIP TIME**

Minseok mengumumkan kepergiannya pada staff kitchen dan terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah mereka. Efek dari pengumuman yang diberikan Minseok adalah, suasanya kitchen yang biasanya ramai dan penuh tawa mendadak menjadi gloomy.

Entah ada angin apa, Oh Sehun sang GM sekaligus owner hotel ini mengunjungi dapur dengan kondisi yang tidak kalah gloomy. Ternyata 'olahraga' yang dilakukannya bersama Luhan semalam tidak memberikan efek apapun ketika ia memasuki kitchen. Ia langsung menemui Minseok dan menanyakan tentang kepergiannya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sehun memasuki ruang kerja Minseok yang tumben-tumbenan tirainya ditutup. Biasanya Minseok selalu membuka tirai di officenya itu. Alasannya tentu saja agar ia dapat dengan mudah mengawasi pekerjaan mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kau resign, eoh?"

"Kurasa kau tau cara mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan kata permisi tuan Oh." ujar Minseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya itu.

"I dont care. Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba?"

"Nah, itu urusan pribadiku. Untuk apa kau ikut campur?"

"Hadapi kenyataan dan jangan terus-terusan sembunyi, bodoh!" ujar Sehun, dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau sembunyi itu adalah cara terbaik?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Hah, entahlah yang jelas aku hanya ingin bilang selamat tinggal dan kau wajib datang jika nanti aku menikah dengan Luhan hyung."

Minseok refleks melindungi perutnya yang masih terihat rata itu dengan kedua tangannya, protektif. Seolah takut baby yang ada di dalam perutnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang 'daddy'. Minseok hanya mengangguk, dan ia tiba-tiba berkata.

"Karena ini hari terakhirku di hotel ini, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku hyung. Sekali saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minseok langsung menaruh tape recorder ke atas meja dan mulai merekam. Ia menunggu Sehun untuk memanggilnya

"Hyung.. Minseok hyung.. Seokkie hyung.. Minseokkie hyung" ucap Sehun.

Dan Minseok rasa ia bisa bertahan dengan rekaman suara ini jika nanti si baby merindukan daddynya.

* * *

**Yeaaaayyy... ini sebenernya part dari chap 11. Tapi sengaja Wen potong jadi dua gara-gara ngga ke save. ****Akhirnya ngecer lagi ngerjainnya...**

**Hayoo dipilih dipilih.. Baby xiuhun maunya twins apa.. boy twins girl twins or both boy and girl twins**


End file.
